


性与锁心术

by TwentyFacets



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Choking, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Past Torture, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Spanking, Subspace, 强奸性幻想, 潜意识空间, 窒息, 粗暴性爱, 糟糕BDSM礼仪, 绑缚, 鞭打, 高度可疑合意
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 111,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyFacets/pseuds/TwentyFacets
Summary: Translator's note: I would like to thank Graendoll for giving me this opportunity to translate her beautiful work - Sex and Occlumency into Chinese. I have noticed that there was already a version existing on AO3. Please note that although my translation《性与锁心术》and Lavinya_Jia & LizardKur's 《性与大脑封闭术》 are two translation copies for the same work, which is Graendoll's Sex and Occlumency, these two translation copies are entirely independent from each other. If the readers notice that some wording or sentences in my translation are highly similar with the ones in the above-mentioned 《性与大脑封闭术》, please be noted that these similarities are purely coincidental.译者注：我想要感谢原作者Graendoll授权我把她超棒的作品翻译为中文。我注意到AO3平台上已经有一个版本的中文译文。请注意，我的《性与锁心术》和Lavinya_Jia & LizardKur的《性与大脑封闭术》尽管是同一部作品——Graendoll的Sex and Occlumency——的译本，但这两个译本是彼此独立的。两个译文版本中如果出现任何高度相似的措辞或语句，纯属巧合。原作者故事背景：战争让Hermione伤痕累累。而当她最后决定用某个方法解决那些战争遗留的问题时，她却被迫只能独自面对。一个与Draco Malfoy有关的际遇让她的世界天翻地覆，也让她踏上了一条她从未想到的治愈之旅。
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sex and Occlumency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845154) by [Graendoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graendoll/pseuds/Graendoll). 



> 原作者注：这篇同人的灵感有好几个，但最主要的是我想要写写Hermione的创伤以及我脑中的她会如何处理这些创伤。请注意阅读每一章节前的作者注，我会在里面写明每章具体的警告提示（如果作品已有的警告对你来说还不够明确的话）。
> 
> 还有，文中并没有直接的non-con（译者注：non-consensual sex即非合意性交，也就是双方没有明确表示同意而展开的性行为），但是有几次的“同意”确实比较可疑。这个故事讲的是“控制”、“赋权”以及“治愈”，但有时候通往这些目标的路径并不是那么直接的。
> 
> 我不会关闭评论，也欢迎大家告诉我可能漏掉的标签和警告提示。我不希望任何人因为我的作品而不愉快。
> 
> 最后说一下我更文的习惯。这篇文章我已经完成了，但我会采用定期更新的方式上传。具体更新周期待定，但每周至少一更。

“你是疯了吗？”

Hermione的未婚夫看着她的眼神充满恐惧，她感到一阵红潮慢慢泛上自己的脖子。她早就料到这不会是一次令人愉悦的对话，这也是为什么她选择在递给他茶的同时抛出这个问题之前，先给自己灌了一瓶勇气药水。但是在他的审判目光下，她还是感到如坐针毡。

“不可能。绝对不可能，Hermione。我不敢相信你竟然想让我…做…做那种事情。”

“Ronald，没有必要反应过度。”她已经尽量在他面前保持冷静，但还是被他的恐惧吓到了。她从不期待这会是一次轻松的对话，但在她预想的情形中，困难更多来自她自身，她对自己欲望的难以启齿，而不是她的未婚夫彻底失去理智。

“反应过度？这简直就是…不可接受！”

“这是一个很常见的性幻想。不少女人都有，而且…”

“不少‘疯’女人吧。这太扭曲了。”Ron看着她的表情就好像是她刚刚是在对Voldemort表忠心。她感到自己的愤怒逐渐溃堤。她已经为这个纠结了好几个星期，而他居然说她精神不正常？

“我可从没拒绝过你的那些性幻想！”

“是，但是，”他的声音已经高到就像是看到一只蜘蛛或是一个食死徒出现在他面前。“我想要的不过是我在吃肉肠和血布丁的时候你在桌子下给我口交而已！这个…Hermione…你要我假装成…假装成…妈的，我甚至都说不出口！”

Hermione咽下自己想说的话，低头看了看她那杯茶。这对话比她预想中最糟糕的场景还要更加惨烈。

她也不知道这一切是从什么时候开始的，但是在战后这五年，她的性幻想开始慢慢变得黑暗。那些被Bellatrix Lestrange魔杖支配的回忆一直纠缠着她，每个星期她都会因为那些让人窒息的噩梦而惊醒好几次。在她每次惊醒时，Ron总是陪在她身边，用温柔的爱抚和性爱给她安慰。但随着噩梦不断持续，Hermione渐渐意识到，那些小心翼翼的呵护并不是她所需要的。不知为何，她开始渴望更强力的感官刺激，来帮助她赶走心魔。

Ron对她总是那么温柔又贴心，她很感激他的心意，但那完全无法帮她摆脱那些回忆。一次短暂的高潮，一个脸颊的轻吻，无法盖过她脑中那些疯狂的狞笑，也无法减轻那些身体被撕裂的恐怖感觉。完全不够。

她想要更多。

她第一次要求Ron打她的时候，她感觉他就像是要中风。他最后还是不情不愿地做了。那带来的肉体欢愉就像是一次觉醒。Hermione感觉到了一种她从未在传统修道士式性爱中体会过的平静。这念头就像是在她脑子里生了根，从此再也无法被忽略。

和往常一样，她总是希望从研究里找到答案。她开始阅读一切有关性、性幻想和女性性欲的书籍。随着她的研究不断深入，她开始更加坦率地和Ron表达她的幻想。他一直对她的想法有所保留，甚至到了不愿意配合的地步。为了公平，她开始邀请他也说出自己的幻想。可是除了一些诡异的涉及到魁地奇的角色扮演，他真的没有太多要求。

和她截然不同。

和她想要的截然不同。

她尝试从另外一个角度说服他。

“很多人会希望在性爱中把权力交给他们的伴侣…”他猛烈的摇头让她闭了嘴。

“我不能再继续和你谈这个了。这是…变态…我不要…” 他猛地推开桌子，顺带把椅子也翻倒在地，用手痛苦地捂着脸。他低头看着她，用一种她从没见过的眼神。瞬间羞耻感像是要灼穿她的身体，她感到自己的脸更红了。

“Ron…”

“别再说了，Hermione。不，这实在太过分了。我试过，我真的试过。我不敢相信你竟然要我对你做这种事。我不敢相信你竟然想要我对你做这种事。你是真的疯了吗？这是不正常的。任何真正关心你的人都不会…” 他让自己停了下来。 “我…我真的要走了。我本来就约了Harry去酒馆而且…我必须得走了。”

Hermione感觉自己的喉咙像是要烧起来，眼泪也开始在眼角汇聚。 “Ron，不要这样。”

他没有回答，反而跑进他们的卧室。然后她听到一阵猛摔抽屉和咒骂的声音，接着是一阵平静，最后随着一声尖锐的噼啪声，他施了个‘幻影移形’咒走了。过了一会儿她擦干眼泪起身走到卧室，发现他打包了他的衣服，把几乎所有东西都带走了。

他抛弃了她。她把她的需要、她的渴望告诉了他，而他却抛弃了她。

她一下瘫倒在他们曾经共同的房间地板上，大声哭了起来。

*******

三个月后

Hermione又读了一遍她今晚早些时候从猫头鹰那儿收到的这封信，这大概已经是第十次了吧。过去几周的调研和审慎的书信往来总算是有了回报，她找到了她想要的东西。她的心砰砰直跳，不知道是因为恐惧还是兴奋。或许两者皆有吧。毕竟在目前的情况下，这是最合理的解释了。

在她和Ron灾难性的分手后，Hermione消沉了好几个星期。他的反应让她羞愧难当，她甚至开始怀疑她在书里读到的一切有关权力的幻想。更不用说那些对于自己感情和欲望的质疑。也许她的确是病了，或是被战争完全损坏、摧毁了，以至于到了精神不正常的地步。她的忧虑让她萎靡不振，再加上害怕，她怕Ron会把他们之间的事告诉其他人，让她受到世人的嘲讽羞辱。

还好，到目前为止，他还没有。

显然，Ronald Weasley不希望任何人知道他的未婚妻，好吧现在是前-未婚妻了，曾经要求他满足她的强奸性幻想。

她对他的谨慎感到感激，但更多时候是怨恨，她怨恨他让自己为了一些完全正常的对于性事的好奇心而感觉自己是个变态。分手后他们就没怎么说过话。他们共同的朋友在听到他们取消婚礼的消息时都惊呆了，然后纷纷开始像猎狗一样纠缠着她想要知道到底发生了什么。当Hermione拒绝透露更多细节时，Harry简直疯了，完全无法接受她口中的‘不可调和的矛盾’这个说辞。她只好用再也不和他说话作为威胁。而Ron则是除了确认一切都结束了之外其他一概闭口不谈，最后被逼得满脸通红愤怒离开，直到这一刻Harry才真正接受了这个结果。

她想，现在就了解到他有多抵触或许也是个好事。天知道如果她嫁给了一个在数十年婚姻生活中都拒绝和她尝试一些正常性幻想的男人，她的人生将会多么悲惨。但他那么决绝的否定还是让她很受伤，尽管她很清楚自己根本不是精神不正常，也不是变态或者是人格分裂。在他们开始约会前，Ron已经是她多年挚友。她从未想过她居然无法把自己的欲望托付给他。显然，她的这些信任都是错付了。因为他不止指责了他，还抛弃了她，在她根本没有意识到发生了什么之前。

她把对Ron残存的感情搁在一旁，注意力又回到了面前这封信上。

_亲爱的女士，_

_如果您想要参与，请附上一份能够代表您渴望的信物作为回复。_

_若请求合理，将会有一份匿名问卷寄送给您，请您务必完整回答。_

_忠诚为您保守秘密的，_

_\- Q_

不太确定什么可以作为代表她渴望的信物，Hermione咬了咬唇对猫头鹰做了个鬼脸。

“我想你也不会知道这个信物应该是什么吧，是吗？”那只浅棕色的鸟只是眨了眨眼，转头开始梳理它肩上的羽毛。Hermione叹了口气。“你也帮不上忙。”

Hermione仔细思考着可能的选项，琢磨着信里的措辞。

_代表您渴望的信物。_

这到底是什么意思呢？她在脑中检索着可能的答案。她的渴望是满足她的强奸性幻想，但是什么能够用来代表这个呢？她先是排除掉那些过于明显的东西，比如内衣或是其他过于露骨的物品。在和这项服务提供者的信件往来中她慢慢发现，这不仅仅是性交易。自从她和这个神秘的Q开始通信，她收到的每一封信都有着一种匿名的安全感，甚至是优雅的感觉。

不，这可不是什么用一条穿过的内裤就可以打发的应召服务。

Hermione站了起来，环视着客厅和书房，眼睛扫过书架上那些书和七七八八的小东西，然后是那些从Hogwarts校园时期就开始收集的旧课本和无数学术巨著。突然有一本书引起了她的注意。那是一本小小的，皮面装帧的美杜莎故事。

Hermione一直很喜欢这个美杜莎故事译本。在这个故事里，美杜莎在被海神波塞冬强暴后变身为一位强大的女妖，用她被赋予的能力杀戮那些曾经看轻她的人从而复仇。这一类的故事一直让她很着迷，一个美丽的女人受到神的引诱沦为受害者，却意外发现她的美丽换来了令人恐惧的力量。她从书架上抽出这本小书，回到那只正在好奇地看着她的猫头鹰身边。

“给你。希望这个能够满足要求。”那只受过良好训练的鸟伸出一只爪牢牢抓住了这份信物。当她确定它不会半当中掉下来，Hermione快快挠了挠那只鸟，看着它跳出窗口飞走了。

现在，唯一能做的只有等待了。

*******

Draco仔细观察着镜中的自己，整理了一下腕部的袖扣。他的裤子烫得笔挺，龙皮鞋在裤脚下闪着光，浅绿色丝质衬衫随着他的动作泛着金属光泽。金属袖扣呼应着他的徽章戒指。领带的颜色也是绿色的，不过是极深的墨绿色，看上去甚至更接近黑色。他把领结缩至颈部，嘴角扯出一丝愤世嫉俗的笑容。如果评审结果能够被他的外表左右的话，那他今天一定会成功。

“Moppy拿来了Draco大人最喜欢的袍子。”

Draco系紧领带伸出手接过他整套装扮中最后一件衣物。

“主人还需要其他东西吗？”

“不，不需要了。你可以走了…去做任何你想做的事吧。”

小精灵笑着点头行礼，露出了数量惊人的牙齿，然后啪的一声消失了。Draco脸上露出了些许恶心的表情。家养小精灵真是一群面目可憎的小东西。

Draco整理了一下袍子的裙边和腰带，最后又看了一眼镜子，尽量表现出信心十足的样子。他小时候从未预料他的人生竟会如此跌宕曲折，充满着各种审判。他曾经可以拥有的远大前程被战争的出现和他家族的陨落完全毁了。他花了整整五年时间把Malfoy，这个被他父亲不慎扔进臭水沟里的高贵姓氏，重新挖了出来。他今天要呈给魔法部的提议，就像是蛋糕最顶端那块糖霜，代表着他这五年来所有的努力。现在他需要的就是确保这项提议获得批准，从此他的人生就可以继续往前了。

戴上他标志性的笑容，他走到壁炉前撒了一把飞路粉，消失在一阵青烟中。

宽敞的魔法部大厅在早上十点非常忙碌。Draco深吸一口气，踏出壁炉走进巫师的海洋。大部分人没有注意到他，但还是有那么几个人在看到他的白金色头发后立刻掉头往反方向走去。这其实挺可笑的，人们竟然还是那么怕他。只要踏错一步，他就会被押解到Wizengamot 的庭前，那速度之快，甚至比他对一个蹒跚学步的娃娃使用除你武器咒还要快。

他穿过人流走向电梯，存在感比往常更强一些。他轻蔑地看着电梯角落里抱在一起的那群实习生。电梯带着他们来到了三楼，那是他即将参加的会议所在的楼层。他挤着周围的人走出电梯，听到那群实习生中最靠近他的那个人发出了一阵小声的尖叫。Draco忍不住开始享受这种毫无由来的害怕。至少，知道自己还有令人恐惧的能力还挺有趣的。  
他走向前台，戴着眼镜的金发秘书从桌子后抬起头来，对他笑了笑。当她看到来者是何人时，眼睛立刻眯了起来。Draco停下了脚步，挺直背，隐去他脸上的鄙夷，换上一个他希望看上去还算是礼貌的笑容。

“Draco Malfoy来参加贸易组织委员会的会议。”

“是的，当然。他们已经在等您了，Malfoy先生。”

Draco忍不住勾起唇露出一丝恼怒的表情。他一边克制着内心的愤怒，一边往那扇巨大的橡木门走去。他已经刻意提早到达了，但委员会竟然还是比他早，弄得好像他让所有人等他一个人似的。深呼吸，他挺直肩膀，控制好情绪，管理好表情，然后拉开了门。

“Malfoy先生，”说话的那位男巫语气简直可以说是冷淡。他打量着参会的这些来自国际魔法合作部、贸易标准组织以及神奇生物部门的代表们，从这群人里他只认出了一个熟悉的身影。只可惜这种熟悉，对他来说，可不是什么好事。

“请坐。”

Draco转身拉出椅子，但他的动作却被打断了。

“事实上，没有这个必要了。”悦耳的声音来自那个他唯一认识的人。“我决定驳回这份提议，Malfoy先生。”

评审们开始小声交头接耳起来，Draco眯着眼看着他面前的女人。

“我能问一下您驳回的理由吗？Granger小姐？”

她抬头看了看他，有些惊讶，也有些不悦。

“独角兽？答案是不可能。”

“您还没有听我的陈述。”他咬紧下颚，用近乎咆哮的声音说道。他讨厌这种感觉。

“说实话，Malfoy，就算是你这种人也应该知道为了获取魔药原料而猎杀独角兽是不可接受的。这是原罪。”

Draco一脸震惊地看着她。

“猎…你到底有没有看过我的报告？”他的手紧紧攥着椅背，指节都有些发白。“天哪，我甚至参考了麻瓜的牲畜驯养技术。”

那个一开始邀请他坐下的男巫靠近Granger在她耳边说了些什么。如果Draco没有听错的话，他发誓他听到那个男巫问她有没有看过。她摇了摇头，脸有些发红。  
“难以置信。”他咬着牙说。“你根本不屑于看，对不对？”她的脸更红了，他就知道！她肯定是看到报告封面的名字就直接决定驳回了。好几个评审都挑起眉，纷纷和其他人开始小声讨论起来，会议室的气氛一下子变得不那么专业。

Granger的眼神像刀子一样射向他。不知道是因为他暴露了她的失职，还是只是因为他站在她面前。

“可能一些关键的信息被忽略了，Malfoy先生。也许我们应该做一次更深入的审核，三周后再碰面？”

周围在座的巫师们都小声表示赞同，显然对于突然空出来的这个下午感到很高兴。没有其他选择，Draco只能点头同意，他放开了紧紧抓着椅子的手，然后转身离开了会议室。前台的金发秘书挑眉看了看他，他瞪了回去，然后开始在她桌前来回踱起步来。又过了几分钟，会议室的门再次被打开，评审巫师们三三两两地走了出来。她，当然，是最后一个离开的。

这个女巫看上去有些分心，一边把一缕卷发拨到脑后，一边笨拙地翻着手中的纸卷。Draco熟悉的冷笑又回到了唇边。就像是穿梭回Hogwarts的五年级；Granger毫无防备又稀里糊涂地掉入他的陷阱。他迅速走上前去截住她，在她意识到发生了什么之前，他已经抓着她拖进了一间空办公室里。

“刚才那算是什么，Granger？你连看都没看过就直接拒绝了我的提议？”

棕发女巫眨着眼看了看他，脸上露出了熟悉的愤怒又失望的表情。愤怒，他可以接受；但失望，却直接点燃了他的怒火。她有什么权利对他失望？她才是失职的那个。

“放开我，Malfoy。”

“不然呢？一直以来在玩这个把戏的人原来就是你啊？”他厌恶地看着她。“想要一直把Malfoy这个姓氏踩在泥里，和你们这种人一起，是吗？”

她猛地抽出手臂。

“三周，Malfoy。我有三周时间。下次会议前，试着不要把自己关进Azkaban监狱里。”她转身躲开他，但他再次抓住她，低头在她耳边说。

“下次会议前，试着先把报告给读了，Granger。”

这句话成功换来了她的怒视。那一刻，他觉得这一切都值了。

*******

Hermione再次摆脱那个可恨的金发男巫对她手臂的钳制，从那个她被迫拖进的办公室逃离出来。她对前台点了点头，迅速回到了自己的办公室，把手中那一叠文件倒在她办公桌上，发出一声恼怒的叹息。Draco Malfoy自然不会放弃这个在所有同事面前让她难堪的机会。当然她确实应该先读过那份报告，那的确是她的过失，但真的当她看到 ‘收割独角兽’这个词，还有作者名字的时候，她就是往最坏的方面想的。

她并不是这种会对别人有故意成见的人。但自从Ron离去，她开始不那么专注于工作，实话说她甚至有些磨洋工。当她看到Malfoy的报告时，她立刻把它放到待处理事项的最底下那层，然后它就一直…待在那儿了。今天早上的会议，还有他因为提议被驳回的愤怒，更不用说后来在空办公室里他们的对峙，都勾起了一些似曾相识又不那么愉快的感觉。她揉了揉额头。

Draco Malfoy。童年时期的恶霸。前食死徒。

这很复杂。他很复杂。战争结束后Hermione就没有再见过他。战争结束后她也没有再想起过他。那个几乎杀死了Dumbledore的男孩。那个亲眼看着她受折磨的男孩。那个男孩，那个男孩，还是那个男孩。

但他已经不是个男孩了，对吗？他走进会议室的那一刻她就认出了他，但他变了。成熟了。这让她有些惊讶，虽然她也不知道原因。上一次看到他已经是五年前的事了。

尽管，他还是会把她逼到角落里然后用语言羞辱她。从这个角度看，他也没怎么变。

不管怎么样，有件事他是对的。她确实出了差错，而且她需要弥补。于是她从那一堆文件中抽出那份名为‘使用驯养技术收割独角兽’的报告。她记起在会议中他曾提到‘麻瓜牲畜驯养技术’。感到有些好奇，Hermione打开报告读了起来。没过多久她发现自己开始兴奋地翻看起来，报告中阐述的论点和详细的计划让她赞叹不已。

谁能想得到Draco Malfoy会是一个心思这么缜密的人呢？Hermione往后靠在椅背上，又继续研读起来，想到自己几乎没有任何理由地驳回了这个提议，她对自己有些失望。不知不觉一个小时过去了，她伸展了一下四肢，发现早已过了下班的时间。她决定回家继续把这份报告看完，于是她整理好文件，收拾好个人物品，锁上了办公室的门。魔法部的大厅仍旧熙熙攘攘。她和一些人微笑道别，然后消失在一阵烟里。

一边拍掉裙子上的灰尘，一边弯下腰和Crookshanks 打了个招呼，Hermione走进厨房把水壶放在灶上。她把所有文件倒在餐桌上，然后抓起一个苹果咬了一口，一只手取下茶杯和茶包。就在她在厨房里等着水烧开的时候，她听到有什么东西拍打窗户的声音。原来是猫头鹰。水壶突然呜呜叫了起来，她迅速在杯子里倒了些热水，然后打开窗户迎接这位飞来的信使。这只猫头鹰已经对这里很熟悉了，直接飞上了桌子。Hermione感到一丝期待从心里升起。

是Q寄来的。

她从那只优雅的动物爪子里抽出纸卷，坐到茶杯旁打开那封信。

_您尊敬的信物已收悉。_

_如果您决定继续，请完成附上的问卷。为确保匿名，您的回答将被复制到另一张羊皮纸上。这些回答将被用于打造专属您的体验。请务必诚实、无畏、勇敢。_

_\- Q_

随信还有另一张羊皮纸，上面列着一系列问题。Hermione仔细读着，慢慢意识到这整件事是真的要发生了，一股紧张兴奋的感觉油然而生。她从书桌上取下一只鹅毛笔，再次回到茶杯旁开始思索自己的答案。第一个问题为整份问卷定下了基调。

_您为什么要做这件事？_

Hermione的呼吸有些颤抖，这个问题是如此直接，让她有些震惊。

为什么她要做这件事？她想一部分原因是Ron的离去。因为她提出了想要让他满足这个幻想的请求，他才决定要离开。她内心深处想要做这件事的欲望是如此强烈，以至于她不惜牺牲这段感情也要试一试。如果最后她放弃了，那就意味着她和Ronald的分手毫无意义。如果Hermione允许这种可能性的存在的话，这也意味着她必须承认，事实上，他们的分手还有其他原因。那些原因和性幻想毫无关系，而是他们的人生轨迹开始在往不同的方向发展。她也必须要接受这个事实，那就是他们其实早就貌合神离了。

要求他满足她的强奸性幻想或许是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，但这并不是他们感情唯一的问题。她和Ron之间一直有很多问题，直到他用最激烈的拒绝终止了这段感情。战后他们彼此依靠，同病相怜。自从经历了Malfoy庄园那些事之后，她就一直无法摆脱那些噩梦。而Ron根本不知道怎么才能安慰她。再加上，还有一件事她其实一直无法释怀。在她和Harry最需要他的时候，他却抛下了他们。从那以后，他们之间的关系就被蒙上了一层阴影，她总是暗暗担心着，害怕他迟早会离开她。而事实是，最终他真的离开了。

转念一想，把一切都怪罪到性生活不和谐上向来，也确实比其他理由来得更容易。这也的确不是一个她能够长期忽略的东西。如果性对她来说重要到她愿意为它结束一段关系，那么它也足够值得她为它冒些风险。

最关键的其实是在经历了Bellatrix Lestrange对她做的那一切之后，Hermione逐渐发展出一种想要控制一切的倾向。那些被那个疯女人魔杖支配的绝望和恐惧让她想要紧紧抓住人生中的一切。她唯一能够放松的时候就是在性爱里。她让渡给伴侣的权力越多，她的大脑就越放松，那些噩梦对她造成的影响就越小。Ron从来没有真正理解这一点。她那些渴望被支配的欲望一直受到他的质疑，让他感到困惑，直到她提出强奸性幻想，让那些困惑直接转化为了恐惧。

_您为什么要做这件事？_

她的回答比想象中来得要轻松。

因为它能让我放弃自己所有的控制。

Hermione看着墨迹慢慢消失，然后是一阵魔法的火花，她猜想她的答案已经被记录在另一张羊皮纸，或其他什么东西上了吧。

剩下来的问题她都很快完成了。她时不时停下来回顾已经完成的问题，发现这些问题的确是五花八门。从她偏好的体位，到她的耐痛程度，还有她喜欢的味道。她按照Q要的尽量如实作答，慢慢找到了自己的节奏，整份问卷很快要做完了，直到最后一个问题。

_请将您的特殊要求记录在此，这将让我们更好地打造专属于您的体验。_

她捧起茶杯拉紧身上的羊毛衫，用力思考着她有没有什么特殊的要求。她突然感觉到什么东西在搔着自己的脖子。她用手拂过那被搔得有些敏感的皮肤，手指碰到了那个让她痒痒的东西。

一缕头发被卡在了她毛衣的肩部。

一缕，白金色，头发。

这显然不是她的。她只认识一个人拥有那种颜色的头发。她不禁回忆起下午她和Malfoy的那段短暂又特别的对话。毫无疑问，这一定是他的。她的思绪开始往一条不同寻常的道路上越走越远。

她一直觉得Draco Malfoy是一个控制欲很强的人。她记得在学校的时候，他总是更看重别人是否尊敬他还有他自身的权威感，而不是真挚的友情或是亲密的陪伴。他冷漠的性格，还有众人皆知的对她的厌恶似乎一点没变，今天下午他们的互动就是最好的证明。

Hermione盯着那缕头发，突然有了一个主意。


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亲爱的大家好！  
> 这一章没有其他警告提示。我确定了更新时间，每周一和周四各更新一章。你们可以在那两天上来看看，如果更新时间有变动的话我会提前告知的  
> 请注意每章作者注里的警告提示以及其他和内容相关的信息。谢谢大家，希望你们喜欢！

前天晚上完成问卷后，Hermione才意识到这一切是真的要发生了。第二天早上十点当她回想起这一切时，她还在怀疑自己是不是疯了。为了不再焦虑，她逼着自己重新专注在那项有关收割独角兽的报告上。越读她越不敢相信这份报告竟然是Malfoy起草的。这份报告实在太全面了，引入了层层保障措施，甚至考虑到了动物受伤后的兽医救治。

如果这真的是Malfoy写的话，那他简直太聪明了。

这个认知让Hermione相当不爽。Draco Malfoy不应该是这样的，不该这么聪明，不该这么细致，不该这么有创意。

他应该是残忍、懦弱又放纵的。

她突然感到有些恼怒，于是她站了起来走到前台附近的茶水车旁，想要给自己泡一杯茶。就在她把茶包一下下往杯底沉时，她听到了一个熟悉的声音从大厅里传来，她抬起头对那个声音的源头微微一笑。

“Harry，今天怎么有这个荣幸能见到你？”

那位黑发奥罗带着温柔的笑容朝她走了过来，也给自己泡了杯茶。

“好几天没和你聊天了，我就是过来看看你最近怎么样。”

Hermione啜了一口手中的茶，眼睛却一直看着杯子，没有回答。她最近怎么样？除了目前她正在经历的由那个Draco · 该死的 · Malfoy造成的小小危机，其实她还好。

“挺好的。谢谢你的关心。”她的朋友笑了笑也喝了一口茶。Hermione抿了抿嘴立刻回问道。“你找我是有什么事吗？”

“我…为什么你觉得我来找你一定是有什么事呢？”

“说真的，Harry。你应该记得我认识你已经超过十年了，对吧？”

他的表情变得有些尴尬，看来他自己也知道他应该对这种欲盖弥彰的行为感到内疚。

“这个周末是Ginny的生日。我就是希望你和Ron能够在同一个空间里和平共处，不必说话，也不要互相用咒语攻击。”

Hermione咬了咬下唇，身体不安地摇了摇。她和Ron已经好几个月没说过话了。他们争吵后的前几周，Hermione还曾经尝试联系他，但他并不想再和她讨论这件事。事实上他彻底忽略了她，甚至连搬出去这么重要的事情都没有事先和她打声招呼。

那次吵架结束后，他趁她上班的时间回到她的公寓把所有他的东西都带走了。那个周四下午她回家的时候突然发现家里格外空荡荡。那一刻她才意识到，他们之间真的结束了。她抱起Crookshanks放在腿上，尽情哭了一场。当回到家里，却再也看不到他的茶杯和魁地奇杂志，那种真实感远胜过其他。

看到Harry关切的眼神，Hermione摇了摇头把那些回忆甩出脑海。

“如果Ronald做得到的话那我也没问题。”

“那如果他做不到呢？”

“那，你们部门会有解咒员同事参加派对吗？”[1]

Harry笑了，而Hermione对他翻了个白眼，也笑了起来。

“我会让猫头鹰给你寄信的。”他举起茶杯对她点头致意，接着就溜达回自己的办公室了。

Hermione有些无力地挥了挥手，突然对她的周末一点都不期待了。她知道她能控制自己，但还是不想和Ronald Weasley待在同一个空间里。

*******

Draco坐在书房里，啜了一口玻璃杯中的琥珀色液体，修长的手指拿着一本书。但他这个宁静的夜晚却被壁炉传来的声音打破了。他放下手中正在读的书，挑眉用一声冷笑对来客打了个招呼。

“你好啊，Pansy。真是个奇特的惊喜…”

Pansy笑着走了过来坐在他对面的椅子上。

“Draco，亲爱的。我确实享受这种给你惊喜的感觉。”

“的确。”他看着她自作主张地用他的杯子给她自己倒了一杯火焰威士忌。“你丈夫知道你在这儿吗？”

“得了吧。Theodore才不会笨到质问我的行踪。”

“我相信他确实不会。”他喃喃自语道。

“好了好了，Draco，别老挖苦我。我可是带了礼物来。”

“你带了礼物？现在？”

Pansy对他笑了笑，但笑容瞬间被担忧取代。她一直就是一个把所有情绪都写在脸上的人。

“在我告诉你礼物是什么之前，你必须要发誓，绝对不能把我接下来要告诉你的事情告诉第三个人。绝对，不可以。”

好奇心被勾起，Draco往后一倒，开始仔细琢磨她的表情。他爱秘密。秘密就是权力，而他就是为权力而生的。尤其是现在，这个战后的时代，那些他从小就觉得是理所当然的，Malfoy这个姓氏赋予他的权力，都被战争剥夺了。他已经花了这么多年，一点点剥除那些污名，再把那些被他父亲摧毁的家族荣誉一点点修复重建起来。

“听上去真是很让人心痒痒啊，Pans。请继续。”

“我是认真的，Draco。”她瞪了他一眼继续说道。“后果不堪设想。”

“你一直都这么一惊一乍的，是不是？行。不管怎么说，我答应你。”

那个深发女巫清了清喉咙，继续说道。“你知道的，战后我的家族经历了一些财务上的危机。”

“这大概是我听过的最言不符实的一句话了。”

“好吧，不管了。我后来找到了一些投资的机会，这些机会帮了我很大的忙。”

“我敢肯定要是Theo知道他是一次成功的投资，一定会很高兴。”

“Theodore只是其中之一，”她挑了挑眉，“而且我保证他对于我给他提供的回报十分满意。”

Draco从鼻子里发出一声嗤笑。

“但是，Theodore和我要说的这件事毫无关系，我也不希望未来会有任何关系。”想到自己居然会知道一个Pansy不想让她丈夫知道的秘密，Draco脸上的冷笑更加明显了。“对于性服务行业，你知道多少？”

“老天...Pansy...你不会是开始做老鸨了吧？”

她的脸有些红。“严格说不是。我出售的是幻想，不是肉体。好吧...不完全是肉体。”

“我想你需要说得更清楚一些。我完全不明白你是什么意思。”

“Draco，我问你，在你那些女伴对你提出的所有要求中...最下流的一个是什么？”

“Pans，我可不是那种睡了之后还到处吹嘘的烂人。”

“得了吧...我已经认识你这么久了...”

“好吧，”他把头往后一仰，盯着天花板，想要找到一个Pansy比较能够接受的答案。“有一次有位女巫要求我一边打她屁股一边叫她荡妇。”

“那你照做了吗？”

他唇边的笑近乎邪恶。“如果你觉得我会放弃这么一个机会的话，那可就太低估我了。”

“对对对，Slytherin性爱之神什么什么的...”Pansy挥了挥手，不想继续听他吹嘘自己。“并不是所有男人都会如此...愿意配合。”

“为了超越我的同类，我一直很努力。”

“但这对我来说算是个好事，因为很多时候，一个男人并不能满足所有需求，于是女人就会来找我帮忙。”

“所以，你给那些孤独的女巫们提供那些愿意叫她们荡妇的男人？这可真是个格外甜美的丑闻啊。”

Pansy不自在地调整了一下她的坐姿。“比你说的还要丑陋得多。女人愿意为了实现她们各种各样的幻想而买单。”

“有话直说，Pansy，你太啰嗦了。”

“好吧。”她再次清了清喉咙。“女人给我钱，让我帮她们寻找合适的强暴者。”

Draco僵住了，不敢相信他刚才听到的一切。

“不好意思，我发誓你刚才说的是，有女人愿意花钱被侵犯？”

“别站在道德高地上评价别人。”

他眯起眼睛，暂时不去想她所说的这个相当成功的生意到底是什么性质，而是把注意力放在最关键的那个问题上。

“这一切和我有什么关系？”

“嗯...有趣的地方就在这儿。为了能够提供最安全的体验，我的每位客户都必须回答一份问卷。”

“安全？”

“这些女人不是真的想要被侵犯，Draco。这并不是真的，只是一个性幻想。一个哪怕是和十分信任的伴侣一起进行都称得上是极度危险的性幻想。安全是第一位的。为了保障我所有客户的安全，她们必须完成一份非常详尽的问卷。”

他举起手。“等等Pans，你是怎么做到还没有被架上Wizengamot法庭的？就你刚才说的那...不管那算是什么勾当...”

“我会花很长时间调查我的客户。而且我的服务是完全匿名且安全的。”

“好吧，我再问一次，这一切和我有什么关系？”

她从巫师袍里取出一个小小的玻璃瓶，她先是用手握了握那个瓶子，才松手递给他。他接了过来，放在灯光下好让自己看清这里面究竟是什么。她接着解释道。

“我的问卷有留出一块地方让我的客户可以提出一些特殊的要求。”

Draco没有看Pansy，而是继续观察着玻璃瓶，然后歪着头问道。“比如？”

“一些词句，就好像你的那位女伴希望你能叫她荡妇。或者，在这个情况下...那个东西。”

“这个，”他把玻璃瓶举到她面前，“是一缕头发。”

“是的。我怀疑它是你的。”

他咬紧了下颚。“这个具体要求到底是什么？”

“这个具体要求就是你。或者，”Pansy指了指那缕头发，“是变形成你的样子的某个人。”

Draco把玻璃瓶紧紧攥在手里。“不可能。”

“在一般情况下我不会有任何异议。但是...”

“有人想要陷害我。”

“也许是。”

“也许是？Pansy，还有其他的解释吗？你的客户绝不可能知道这项服务是由一个我很亲密的朋友提供的。她们肯定希望你一直为她们保守秘密。”他看着她，银色的眸子似乎是要把她看穿。“这个人是谁？”

“Draco，在我告诉你之前...”

“Ta！是！谁！”

“不要反应过度。”

“Pansy，我以我母亲的名义发誓...”

“Hermione Granger。”

Draco吃惊得张大了嘴。

“你不可能是认真的。”她耸了耸肩，把客户的名字透露给他显然让她很不舒服。“那个连看都没有看就驳回了我独角兽提议的Hermione Granger？”

“这我可不知道。”他的朋友原本舒展的眉头突然皱了起来。

“你当然不会知道。”他愤怒地说。“然后她的特别要求居然是我？要我去侵犯她？这实在太愚蠢了，那个女人恨我。”他晃动着手中的玻璃瓶。“你确定这是我的？”

“她提到了你的名字。”

“非常好。”他紧紧咬着牙，甚至可以听到牙齿碰撞的声音。“没有其他的解释了。她就是想要把我弄进Azkaban监狱。她之前还试图用猎杀独角兽的罪名诬陷我。”她的表情让他停了下来。“你不会是想要继续下去吧。”

“听我说。”

“我凭什么要听你说？”

Pansy从袍子里拿出了另一个东西。这次她递给Draco的是一个羊皮纸卷，他立刻接了过来，还是对于Pansy就是不愿意承认这是个圈套而感到十分不耐。该死的Hermione Granger。神奇女巫。霸道的书呆子。她要么是个性变态，要么就是一个阴险邪恶诡计多端的恶魔。在这两个选项里，后面这个的可能性明显比较高。他一直都知道这个卷发女巫其实十分残忍冷酷。

他打开纸卷读了起来。这份问卷的目的是了解一个人在性事上的癖好。Pansy说的没错，这问卷的确很详尽。从他读到的信息，他发现Granger，或是她为了要彻底摧毁他而创造的那个人格，比较喜欢被掐脖子，而不是被打屁股；不介意被人撕开衣服；绝对无法接受被刀割。

除了最后一个，其他的信息都让他感到惊讶。

Pansy静静地看着他读完剩下的问题，直到他来到最后一个问题。那个特别要求极其简单。但不管是用词还是词语背后的含义，都让他极度震惊。当他读完的时候他几乎失手让纸卷掉在地上。

“绝对不可能。”

Pansy耸耸肩。“我尽量不评价我的客户，Draco。”

他拿起问卷在她眼前挥动着。“你绝对不可以让这种事情发生。”

“说真的，在我收到的请求中，这个算是比较轻微的了。”她从鼻子里发出一声嗤笑。“毕竟，这只不过是一个词。”

他咽了口口水。Pansy并不知道这背后的故事。他不禁想了想，这件事到底有多少人知道。

“对她来说，这不止是一个词。”

她抬起她精心修整的眉毛，有点不相信地问道。“那你又是怎么知道的呢？”

“不关你他妈的事。”他揉了揉前额，实在不知道自己该如何解读他刚刚获得的这些信息，这一切让他头疼不已。要接受自己竟然被Hermione，这个所谓的‘同龄人中最聪明的女巫’当做性幻想已经相当困难了。而那些额外的细节，简直超越了他能够理解的极限。但他的沉思被Pansy接下来的话打断了。

“一般来说，每次在收到一份完整的问卷答复后，我会把后续服务在一周之内安排好。”

“再他妈给我一分钟时间，Pans。你这是给我带了一颗炸弹啊。”她笑了笑，有点不敢相信。

“可怜的Draco，亲爱的。知道黄金女巫竟然暗暗喜欢你一定让你悲痛欲绝。”

“她不喜欢我，你这只母牛！我已经说过了，这就是个圈套！”

“那你想要怎么办呢？”

Draco用手指敲了敲放在他大腿上的羊皮纸，想了想Pansy刚才的问题。自冤屈被洗清后他所经历的一切都让他坚信这只有可能是一次精妙的圈套，目的是为了把他送进Azkaban监狱。她的确曾经警告他，要他在提议重审之前尽量保持自由之身。如果他是个聪明人的话，他就应该说服Pansy取消这次服务。

但从另一个角度想，这可是生命中只有一次的绝好机会。

“我不想坐牢。”一丝微笑慢慢爬上了他的嘴角。“要保证这个，只有一个办法——那就是——不要被抓到。”

Pansy满面狐疑地眯眼看着他。“你，到底，在打什么算盘？”

“Granger有需求，Pansy。”他的唇逐渐扭曲为一个轻蔑的笑容。“而我...十分乐意给她，她想要的东西。”

[1] 译者注：curse-breakers 解咒员，是巫师银行古灵阁中的一个职位。解咒员要能破解古墓或其他历史遗迹里的诅咒，将宝藏带回古灵阁。Hermione的意思就是他们如果真的开始对彼此施毒咒，那么如果有解咒员在场会安全一些。她就是要皮一下就对了。


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亲爱的读者们大家好！看到大家对作品的回复我好开心，居然有这么多人喜欢我笔下的Draco！如果大家觉得我还缺了哪些标签的话请告诉我。   
> 这一章涉及到的额外的警告提示：  
> 口头侮辱&侮辱性外号  
> 醉酒  
> 译者注：我还真的觉得有一个…肛交…（虽然严格意义上说还不能算是肛交）但是…如果你们介意的话，还是提醒一下比较好。

Hermione这周余下来的时间全部花在了心理建设上，为了和Ron的会面而做的心理建设。她现在已经完全没有想要再次见到他的念头，两个月前她就彻底放下了。她也不再想要乞求他回到自己身边或是与他重修旧好。她是一个很实际的女人，她很清楚自己必须要用成熟的态度来处理和他的关系，至少要客客气气的，毕竟很明显他和Harry还会是好朋友。但这并不意味着她已经做好要在他妹妹的生日派对上继续忍受他的评价，或是面对他失望表情的准备。

她吹开散落在脸上的头发，把思绪又拉回到面前的文件上。

她隶属于国际魔法合作部的贸易办公室，这份工作要求她审核大量提议和申请。只要是和魔法相关的，不管是魔药原料还是魔法生物，又或者是被诅咒的物体，甚至是一个小小的咒语，都要得到她所在部门的审核。涉及到这些物品的国际贸易需要参考一系列的合约和规章，而她的职责是审核那些新的贸易申请。

有时候她的工作会非常繁重，比如这个周五，当她完成所有工作准备离开办公室的时候已经近五点了。由于一个概念混淆的问题，她必须要在两天内读完某位德国领事提交的有关‘改变巨龙注册以及运输规则’的完整报告。为了能在周末前把所有工作都完成，她这两天没有踏出过办公室一步。

其实就算不考虑工作，这一周也足够让她焦虑的了。除了要和那个曾经，就像麻瓜们会形容的，‘荡妇羞辱’过她的男人和平共处给她带来的心理压力，Hermione还在为前天晚上猫头鹰给她送来的信而心神不宁。那个神秘的‘Q’给她回信了，信里明确要求她提供接下来一周的具体行程。她几乎是颤抖着手写完寄了回去。这当然是极有必要的，因为在接下来七天中的某个时间点，她的幻想将被付诸实践。

自从她决定要在这次试验中增加她个人的选择，她就开始不断怀疑自己。她知道这是一个十分大胆的决定。而想到这件事迟早且注定会发生，这种期待感更是让她抓狂。她甚至不敢想，在两周后的那个会议中她该如何面对 _他_ 。从她决定要继续这场疯狂冒险时，她大概已经崩溃了一百次，就像现在这样，把头埋进掌中，暗暗希望自己能够找个人倾诉这些秘密。

Hermione站起身来，不想再让自己沉溺于这些思绪中，她拿起法师袍和包，和秘书道别后直接走向那台能够带她到魔法部飞路网络所在大厅的电梯。她计划先回家换身衣服再出门。她答应Harry今晚要去酒吧小聚，她想要喝个几杯，放松放松，释放一下这周的压力。他说想要和她聊聊近况，但她知道他其实只是想事先和她碰个头，确保Ginny生日派对那天不会出什么岔子。

她知道他本意是好的，某种程度上她也能理解这种担忧，但她真不确定自己在这个时候还有精力应付他的审问。

回到家她先是把包放了下来和Crookshanks玩了一会儿，然后换上她私底下的衣服，把头发扎成一个马尾。战争结束后，她和Harry就开始时不时约着在麻瓜世界的伦敦市区某小酒吧里小聚。最开始他们每周都约。战争刚刚结束的那段时间整个魔法世界一片混乱，他们两个人都迫切地需要重新建立起生活的常态，找回那种可以预知的感觉。自Harry和Ginny婚后，他们碰面的频率就低了很多。而今天，其实是她和Ron分手后，她和Harry的第一次私下聚会。

“Crooks，你在家里要乖乖的哦。”看到那只橘色的猫咪缓缓眨了眨眼，Hermione啪的一声使用‘幻影移形’从客厅消失了。

酒吧后门的那条巷子一如既往的空空荡荡，没人注意到Hermione是如何出现的。她走上人行道，打开门走进温暖的酒吧。环视四周，她看到Harry正坐在角落一张桌旁对她挥手笑着。她穿过人群走到Harry身边，在他对面坐了下来。

“我已经给你点了酒。”Harry指了指对面那杯苹果酒。Hermione高兴地抓住杯子，对着Harry举起酒杯，然后从玻璃杯里满足地喝了一大口。

“看来你今天很过得很糟糕？”

她翻了个白眼。

“是这一整周~”

酒过三巡，Hermione发现自己开始对着Harry刚刚说的他和Ginny之间一次特别荒谬的争吵咯咯傻笑起来。她感觉自己有些微醺，经历了如此令人疲惫的一周，在这一刻她总算是放松了许多。

“不管了，”Harry继续说道，“Ginny说再也不许我帮她购物了，说实话，我觉得这样我们俩都会开心很多。”

“讲真，Harry，谁会把猫罐头看成金枪鱼罐头啊？”她又咯咯笑了起来，一口喝光杯中的啤酒。“再来一轮怎么样？这轮应该是我请了。”

“我要回家了。Ginny的派对就是明晚，我可不想因为宿醉又被老婆骂。”

“了解。”

他们互道晚安后Hermione挥手看着Harry离去。她的头还是晕晕的，但感觉很舒服，比她刚刚下班的时候自在了很多。她拿起钱包，想要先去个洗手间。于是她站起身歪歪扭扭地往酒吧深处走去。四大杯苹果酒让她感觉暖暖的，整个人都很松弛。但她的膀胱却在狂叫着想要释放。她的神志已经有些模糊，没有办法用‘幻影移形’咒回家了，她在想也许她可以坐20分钟地铁回到她住的地方。

幸好，厕所是空的。她把她的钱包放在水池旁的台面上，快步走向马桶。完事后她洗了洗手，用湿湿的手指捋了捋她卷曲的马尾，最后在镜中察看了一下自己的样子，才转身离开。当她伸出手准备开门时，突然被吓得往后一跳，门从另外一个方向推了进来差点撞到她，让她直接叫了出来。就在她准备说抱歉时，一个身影把她推了回去，她跌跌撞撞地一路往后退，直到臀部碰到台面的边缘。这时一只手伸了出来抓住她的手臂，把她转了过去，另一只手盖住她的唇，把她拉向一个男性的胸膛。

她慌乱地扭动着想要逃走，两片唇在这时贴上了她的耳朵。

“你好啊，泥巴种。”

Hermione瞬间石化，肾上腺素在她身体里狂飙，心跳也越来越快。

_是他。这真的要发生了。就在此地。就在此刻。_

她的钱包被他从手中抢走，然后扔到角落里。他用空闲的那只手有些刻意地拍打着对她搜身，长长的手指隔着衬衫捏握了一把她的乳房，然后往下伸进她的口袋里，找到她的魔杖，在她意识到应该还击前把它没收了。

“肮脏的小泥巴种。”他一点点把她挤向台面，手仍然盖在她唇上。“怎么样，要不要让我见识见识你到底有多脏？”

她试图回应，她的声音听起来却含含糊糊的更像是在呻吟。他放开她的嘴，两手抓着她把她转了过来。她终于看到了他的脸。尽管她早就知道会是他，这一刻她还是惊到了。

“Mal...Malfoy？”

他露出一抹标志性的冷笑，用手指捏住她的脖颈，眼神上下打量着她，捏在她脖颈的手也渐渐锁紧，让她感到呼吸困难。Hermione用手抓住他的手腕想要甩开他，但完全没有效果，他的体力比她强太多了。他另一只手开始解她牛仔裤的拉链，眼神一直锁定着她。Hermione惊恐地发现...自己竟然已经湿了...

他的动作没有半点温柔，手猛地探进她内裤里，手指粗暴地伸进她小穴的缝隙中，开始挑逗她的阴蒂。他不断地玩弄她，就在他把一只手指伸进她体内时，她感到一阵电流从她脊柱升起，忍不住发出了一声沙哑的呻吟。

“这下好玩了。你简直在滴水！”他把手从她裤子里拿出来，放开了她的喉咙。她赶紧深吸了一口气。就在她忙着喘气时，他又把她转了过去，手用力压着她上半身直到她的胸口紧贴台面，另一只手使劲把她的裤子从屁股上脱了下来，露出她黑色的全棉底裤。

“你想要做什么？”她实在忍不住好奇，而且现在她又能说话了，她疯狂地想要知道这场游戏接下来会怎么继续。随着一阵响亮的啪声，他 _用力_ 拍打了一下她的屁股，然后用手抓起她的头发把她的头往后一扯。这两个动作带来的刺痛感让她格外兴奋，这种肉体刺激让她下腹一阵骚动。

“一切都由我来控制，泥巴种。在你的主人面前安静点。”他再一次抓紧她的头发，她皱起眉，他们的目光在镜中交汇。“我要你像一个小荡妇那样，享受被我这根纯种肉棒操的感觉，明白了吗？”

Hermione觉得她看到了一丝熟悉的微光在他眼中闪现，但这念头在他扯下她的底裤把两只手指塞进她身体时，迅速消失。那感觉近乎疼痛，但她是那么湿，他的侵犯没有遇到任何阻力。他透过镜子直直地看着她，粗暴地用手指在她体内进进出出，在每次冲刺时转动手腕，她感觉到自己的身体开始不由自主地一下下地往后顶，迎上他手指的节奏。他立刻停了下来，用鄙夷的表情看着她。

“这可不是为了让你爽，贱货。你不过是个差强人意的容器罢了。”

那一刻她开始怀疑自己是不是真的精神不正常，因为他说的那些话竟激起了她下腹的一阵热流，让她忍不住呜咽呻吟起来。他松开她的发。接下来她清晰地听到皮带搭扣碰撞的声音。他用双手抓住她两片臀瓣，把她两腿踢开站到中间，朝自己手心吐了一口口水，抓着他的分身上下撸动了几次。Hermione就这么静静的站着等待着。她突然意识到，如果她想的话，现在她就可以让这一切停止。她又看了他一眼，发现自己正全身颤抖地期待着接下来的一切，完全不想要他停下来。他们继续注视着彼此，那眼神甚至有些深刻。突然他猛地插了进来，几乎整根没入。他的入侵带来一阵类似灼烧的刺痛感，她想要逃开，因为那感觉实在太痛苦了。但她的扭动只是让她更加牢固地被困在台面和他的臀部之间。

“说谢谢，贱人。”

他猛地抽出又再一次插了进去。这次刺痛感完全消失了，取而代之的是摩擦的刺激感和美妙的充实感。他停下了下身的动作，等待着她的回应，但她仍然能感觉到他的阴茎在她体内抽动着。她还没来得及回答，他又一次抓着她的头发把她的头往后一扯，另一只手狠狠捏着她的脸颊。她能从他手指上闻到自己的爱液的味道，就像是中了蛊，她伸出舌头想要尝尝自己的味道。

“我给你下了个命令，泥巴种。”她仍然没有回答，钳在她脸颊的手几乎要把她的脸捏出淤青。

“谢谢。”她喘息着说道，沉醉在这场角色扮演的游戏中。他眯起眼把两只手指塞进她嘴里。Hermione闭上双眼，感觉到眼球猛烈往后翻。他开始疯狂地操她，不断把她的髋部狠狠撞向台面边缘。她知道明天自己一定会青一块紫一块。攥着她头发的那只手让她的背一直保持下凹的姿势，她嘴里的两只手指插得那么深，让她几乎要窒息。她完全不能动弹，被他彻底钳制，任由他侵犯。

这是她体验过的最接近自由的感觉。完全无力反抗，那就只好...投降...

还有，老天啊...他在她体内的感觉…他那么长，那么粗，每次撞击的角度不断触到她深处那个最美妙的点，她发现自己在他每次抽插间开始呜咽着想要更多。她口中的手指挑逗着她的舌，他钳住她下颚的手让她的嘴一直张着。她根本不在乎自己嘴角流出的口水，她只想要他继续做 _那件事_ 。每次他撤出后，他都会微微蹲下然后再次用力顶进她的身体，让她身体猛地 _往上_ 抬起。

她甚至没有注意到他的手从什么时候松开了她的发，直到她听到撕拉一声响。他撕开她的衬衫，用手握住她的乳房狠狠地捏着她的乳头。

“你爱这感觉，对不对？你那个泥巴种小穴从来都没有被撑得这么满过吧。你这个烂货，居然让我在洗手间里操你。”他把手指从她口中抽出，松开了她的乳房，把她上半身压到台面上，直到她的乳房平平地贴在冰冷的台面。她感觉到他的手来到她的臀上，他冲刺的节奏也慢了下来。他用手把她分开。Hermione感到自己的下体完全暴露在他眼前，她不得不把脸紧紧贴着冰冷的塑胶台面，只有这样才能让她烧红的脸稍微清凉一些。

当她感觉到一只手指来到她后庭的入口时，她猛地一动。这个可不在她的问卷上。

“别动，贱货。躺平，忍着。”

“那不是...”

他用力打了她一下，阴茎再次重重地插了进去。“安静，Granger。”

她还来不及思考他怎么知道真正的Malfoy喜欢用她的姓来叫她时，他的大拇指已经进入了她的后庭。她一动不动地承受着他的侵犯，那奇异的感觉倒也并没有什么不舒服。他在那儿逗留了一分钟，让她适应这种感觉。没过多久她的呼吸开始急促，感觉到阴蒂一下下地抽动起来。尽管他没有动，但来自他阴茎的压力还是在不断地刺激着她。过了一会儿他臀部又重新开始发力，他极其精准地用他的肉棒顶入她的身体，没过多久她就开始在他身下呻吟娇喘了起来，主动迎向他的冲刺。她只有拼命地拽着光滑的台面，才能让自己在被他操到神志不清时不至于瘫倒在地。

很快那种感觉就完全将她吞没。那随着他每次挺进螺旋上升的快感，迅速流过她的脊柱，让她弓起背张开脚趾，一瞬间高潮淹没了她。她甚至没有感觉到他是何时抽出了后庭里的那只手指。他抓着她的臀又猛地往里顶了几下，随着一声压抑的怒吼，他也迎来了高潮，一阵颤栗流过他全身，他用力揉捏着她的屁股，慢慢让自己撤出她的身体。

Hermione感觉到他热热的精液从她大腿根部流下来，听到他低声打了个呼哨，手滑过她的背抓上她的头发，她的脊柱随着他的动作弯曲，他弯下身子对她耳语道。

“我喜欢你身上都是我精液的样子。”

然后他放开了她。她回过头，正好看到他拉上裤子拉链，系好皮带。他用一只手滑过她仍旧充血的小穴，又给她带来一阵颤抖。他正好撞上她的注视，对她笑了笑，从口袋里拿出她的魔杖，放在她身旁的台面上。

“下次再见了，Granger。”

Hermione从镜中看着他离开。过了好一会儿，她的大脑才开始慢慢接受这个事实。她半裸着身体，在一个公共洗手间里，不断有精液从她身体里流出来。经历了刚才那场让她震颤的高潮，在加上之前喝的那些酒，她现在看上去糟透了。如果现在突然有人要用厕所，她该怎么办？

一想到有人会看到她现在这个样子，她立刻清醒过来，赶紧施了一个清理咒然后穿上裤子。她突然庆幸自己一直在吃麻瓜的避孕药物，所以不用再额外使用什么预防咒语。衬衫已经彻底毁了，好几颗扣子被他崩掉，以至于她必须使用修复咒才能恢复原貌。等到她把一切整理好，她看上去状态好了很多。但她的头发还是乱七八糟。于是她把发圈扯了下来，用手梳理了一下她杂乱的卷发，尽量让它看上去服帖一些，到这时她才发现她的手一直在颤抖。

刚才那次高潮带来的肾上腺素逐渐消失，但这次非同寻常的体验似乎冲破了她一直以来为自己铸造的层层壁垒，那感觉就像是一次溃堤。那些她封存了很久的感情就像是洪水一般冲破了她的心理堤坝，她哭了起来。就这样，她彻底崩溃了，一只手撑在台面边缘头深深地垂下，眼泪止不住地流了出来，身体因为哭得太用力而几乎折了起来。

她也不知道自己到底在哭什么。是和Ron的分手，还是Bellatrix造成的失眠，又或者是战争带给她的恐惧；这些都无关紧要了。

因为这是一次宣泄。一次 _释放_ 。她已经很多年没有这样了。Ron离开后她哭过几次，但那些和这次完全不同。那些眼泪是因为困惑还有自怜，但这次呢？这次是纯粹的内心深处极致的痛苦。

她就这样瘫在这个麻瓜酒吧的地板上，狠狠哭了十分钟，觉得自己几乎要吐出来。Hermione突然发现战后她还是第一次这么哭，她早就丧失了痛哭的 _能力_ 。尽管那些噩梦缠绕着她，那些回忆消耗着她，但那一切似乎都和她无关。她强迫自己站在局外人的角度看待那些事情，就像是把它们放进了冥想盆。因为如果她不和那些回忆保持距离的话，她根本撑不到现在。但现在呢？那些距离、时间，还有她为自己建造的心墙，都被这个戴着她童年时代最讨厌的恶霸面具的男人带给她的一次疯狂性爱，全部摧毁。

她不知道自己到底该对那个Malfoy替身感到愤怒，还是感激。

Hermione擦干眼泪，让自己站了起来。她回想起刚才的匿名性服务里那个男人银色眸子里的眼神，一个模糊的念头闪现在她脑海中。他最后叫了她一声Granger。她想要记起自己到底有没有在问卷里提到过Draco Malfoy一直都用她的姓来称呼她。

她几乎可以肯定她没有写过这个，但她完全不知道自己该如何解读这个信息。

*******

Draco在酒吧外等了一会儿，想要在那个卷发女巫离去时再看她一眼。他一直等着，等待着‘幻影移形’咒语的噼啪声，好奇那些奥罗会何时出现，把他逮捕然后压到Azkaban监狱。但是，他一直都没有等到。他就这么等在阴影中，刚才那二十分钟发生的事情不断在他脑中重放，让他感到格外不安。

他一开始的计划是在一个她最意想不到的地方出现，然后逼问她。他也做好了各种准备，比如敲诈威胁，甚至是动真格地使用暴力，只要能让她说出她设局的真正动机。但是当她在自己面前完全 _融化_ ，在他手下凹着背 _呻吟_ 时，他决定改变策略。进行到一半的时候，他终于意识到，这绝不可能是一次圈套。该死的Hermione Granger是真的在享受这场洗手间里的强暴。

他不知道自己是应该感到恶心，还是应该觉得自己是全英国最幸运的男巫。

看到她的身影出现在酒吧门口，往他的方向走来，他直起身子往后退了一步，重新淹没在黑暗中，拉起披风的帽子盖住他白金色的头发，不想让她注意到。他紧紧盯着她，想要知道她接下来到底想要做什么。正是因为他的眼神一直没有离开她，他发现她用手擦了擦眼睛，又用袖子擦了擦鼻子。

该死的！她在哭。

他咬紧下颚，看着她走出自己的视线。这个黄金女巫肯定是经历了些什么。而他绝不允许她就这么不明不白地利用他。


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亲爱的们晚上好！  
> 这一章没有额外的警告提示。基本上就是顺着剧情往前推动。

Ginny的生日派对是在她和Harry同住的公寓里举行。尽管Hermione已经去过好几次了，但从壁炉里走出来的那一刻她仍然感到很紧张。昨晚她最后还是强撑着回到了家里，被倦意和醉意彻底击垮的她一回家就立刻躺上了床。她醒来后第一件事就是灌下几瓶药水，比往常更积极地吞下避孕药，给自己倒了杯茶，呆呆地望着窗外，脑子里不断回想着昨天晚上发生的一切。

她就那么望着窗外坐了好几个小时，试图理解自己为什么会有如此强烈的情感反应。那场性爱简直可以说是酣畅淋漓，让她几乎进入了一种前所未有的失神状态。还有那自由的感觉，让她确定一直以来她的猜想都是对的，完全放弃自己在性事中的权力确实能够让她忘记那些恐怖的回忆。然而这一切造成的后果，却不是那么理想。她也说不上来，到底是因为那体验过于强烈还是其他的原因。

她最终承认这次试验的结果还是很有启发的，同时也让人有些害怕，尽管她也说不出具体的原因。

“Mione！”今天的寿星用一个温暖的拥抱迎接她，把她从思绪中抽离出来。“你的状态看上去棒极了！”Ginny松开她，眼睛越睁越大。“你~昨晚上是不是？嗯？那个过啦？”

“Ginny！”Hermione低声惊呼着，被这个年轻女孩过人的洞察力吓到。

Ginny咯咯笑了起来。“Hermione Granger，你这个坏女巫！”她靠近Hermione八卦地问。“他是谁？”

“你不认识。还有， _不要_ 告诉Ronald。”

“你真没劲。我当然不会告诉他。他要是知道了肯定会疯掉。”

Hermione叹了口气，跟着这位生日女郎走进客厅，和其他客人们打着招呼。Ron看了她一眼，随即转过身继续和Neville交谈起来。Hermione把头发拨到肩膀后，微笑看着Ginny离开自己去招呼其他客人。她看到Luna Lovegood一个人坐在双人沙发上，于是走了过去坐到她身边，开始和她‘热烈’讨论起蝻钩和姜饼来。如果有人要问她这两个东西有什么关系，她也说不上来，但是Luna看上去很有说服力的样子。

“你不这么认为吗，Ron？”

Hermione抬眼一看，发现Ron竟然站在她和Luna面前，而且看起来想要说些什么。

“当然，很有道理。Luna，我想和Hermione说两句话，如果你不介意的话。”

那位金发女孩轻快地站起身，拍了拍Ron的肩膀。“Ron，你要小心骚扰虻。”[1]

“好的，我会注意。”他对Hermione皱了皱眉。“我们能单独聊聊吗？”

心不甘情不愿地被拽进一个空房间里，Hemione心里想着，这下好了，又要被迫听她前未婚夫解释她为什么需要去圣芒哥医院[2]做一个彻底的心理健康检查了。Hermione皱起眉思考着等下该如何反驳。

“我现在没什么心情和你重复我们之前的讨论。”

他的脸唰地红了。她就知道自己的直觉没有错。

“我想我们还是不要在公共场合讨论这个话题。”

Hermione站直身子，完全不知道他这句话到底是什么意思，不过说实话，她也根本没有兴趣。

“我们已经分开了，Ron。不管你对我个人生活有什么想法，你自己知道就好，不需要告诉我。”

“Mione...”

“Ronald，没必要再说了。”她绕过他正准备往门口走去，突然他抓住了她的手。

“对不起。”

这句话让她停了下来。但当她转过头，却发现他并没有看着她，而是盯着手中的杯子，脸上是她再熟悉不过的表情。

“你说对不起？”

“我不该对你说那些话。但我还是觉得你疯了...”他顿了顿，把想要说的话又咽了下去，抬起头看着她，放开了她的手。“不管怎么样，我只是想让你知道，对不起。”

这就是Ron。一边为自己说过的傻话道歉，一边继续说着傻话。[3]Hermione手叉着腰回应道。

“谢谢你的道歉，但说真的，Ronald，在道歉礼仪上你还需要下点功夫。”

他张开嘴似乎还想说点什么，很可能又是一句傻话，这时Harry走了进来。

“切蛋糕的时间到了。还有，Ginny要我来看看你们是不是在互相残杀。”

Hermione放下手叹了口气。

“这里没有互相残杀，Harry。”她绕过这两个男人，这两个她曾经认为是‘她的男孩’的男人，再次扯出一个言不由衷的假笑，来到今天过生日的那个女孩面前拥抱了她，从她手里接过一块蛋糕。她能感觉到Ron的眼睛一直看着她，但她选择忽略，尽量在Ginny面前表现出轻松的样子。就在这一刻，当她戴着一脸僵硬的笑容听着Ginny兴奋地说着Harry送给她的生日礼物时，她突然发现自己如此痛恨那种每个人都认定她能够在任何场合保持镇定的感觉。

*******

新一周的工作又开始了，一如往常。她周末经历的那些情感波动被周一上午的各种报告审核完全淹没，让她的大脑再次自动开启分区功能。

显然，她还需要仔细思考和Malfoy替身者那场性爱之后的那些启示，但Hermione还没有做好潜入水下探索那些深藏已久创伤的准备。她 _知道_ 她手臂上的伤疤不过是战争的恐怖折磨在她身上留下的众多烙印中的一个，但它确实是她每天都不得不面对的那个。战争结束后，她迫切地想要回到正常，于是她一次又一次把所有恐怖、可怕还有悲伤的记忆全都塞进整理箱，把它放在大脑的某个角落里遗忘。直到那天…在那个麻瓜酒吧的洗手间里，它们再一次尖叫着、狞笑着卷回她脑中。这一次，它们彻底逃离了那个箱子，而她不再确定，自己是否还有能力再把它们塞回去。

这也是为什么她决定先把注意力放在那些只需要体力就能完成的事情上，来帮助自己忘记这团乱麻。这就是她现在正在做的——整理她的办公室，把她曾经审核的规章重新分类。以前她都是根据规章起草者姓名首字母来摆放这些规章，而现在她决定把分类规则改为规章涉及到的物品名称首字母。事实上她有些吃惊，自己怎么以前从没想过用这个办法呢？她背靠办公桌，随意挥舞着魔杖，看着各种文件夹在空中来回飞舞，直到最后一份有关龙骨交易的专文按照新的规则重新落回书架。

Hermione停了下来，吹了吹散落在脸上的碎发。她突然意识到不管这是否真的能让自己不再去想在她脑中炸开锅的回忆，把她有限的午休时间用在这件事上都实在太浪费。她收起魔杖，决定去魔法部的餐厅里喝杯茶吃点饼干。或许咖啡因和糖的经典组合能让她不至于崩溃。

她拿起一本书抱在怀里，锁上办公室的门走了出去。她来到电梯前，手里紧紧握着那本她想要读的书等待着，对身旁和她一起等电梯的年轻男士礼貌地笑了笑。他看上去好像有些脸熟，但她知道他不是同部门的，所以她不觉得自己有必要和他寒暄，不然他很可能会像大多数人一样兴奋地和她聊起‘铁三角’来。电梯门一打开她就直接走到角落，尽量在电梯运行过程中避免任何交谈。

到餐厅后，她找了一张角落里的桌子，桌旁立着一个养着魔法植物的花盆，坐在让她这儿有种置身花园的感觉。一落座，她之前点的茶和饼干就出现在了桌上。她打开书翻到做了记号的那一页，手一边漫不经心地玩着茶包。

她的注意力瞬间被书吸引，完全没有发现有一个人正在靠近她的桌子。她实在太全神贯注了。就连书被某只修长手指夺走，都没有反应过来。她抬起头想要看看到底是谁，却被吓得直接把茶喷了出来。

“性行为的样态？真是淘气。”

她感觉全身的皮肤都开始泛红，过了好久才勉强镇定下来。这 _不是_ 那个在洗手间里上了她的男人。那个人只不过是看上去还有听上去像他而已。她不断这么提醒着自己，总算是找回了自己的声音。

“这是为了我的研究，Malfoy先生。”

他挑起他白金色的眉毛，嘴角微微牵起。“这么正式，Granger小姐。”

“你比较希望我叫你白鼬吗？”[4]

“你比较希望我叫你泥巴种吗？”他手撑在桌上，紧紧盯着她，那眼神过于凌厉，不由得让她咽了一口口水。

她猛地合上书夹住他的手指。他冷笑着退了回去，装模作样地甩动着那支受了伤的手指。

“还是正式一点好。”

“你真低级。”Hermione站了起来。

“你看过我的报告了吗？”

Hermione刹那间觉得有些尴尬，感觉像是回到了上次报告审议会的现场（但和她刚才看到他的第一眼，恍惚以为他就是那晚在麻瓜酒吧里的那个男人而突然的脸红截然不同），她有些犹豫，思索着是不是应该离开这里。

“我看过了。”

“然后呢？”他看上去还是那么放松，但他舒展的坐姿却因为他几不可见的挺身而稍稍有所变化。虽然他看上去并没有完全坐直，但那微小的改变的确暗示着他十分期待她的回答。

“Malfoy，在下周会议之前我不能和任何人讨论这个报告。不管我说了什么，都有可能影响到你的报告审议结果，然后我有可能需要为干扰程序正义负责。”

他嗤笑了起来，有些不敢相信。“拜托了，好像会有人怀疑你想帮我似的。”

“我帮助每一个人。”她脱口而出，带着些莫名憎恨的语气。因为确实是这样，不是吗？她一直都在帮助身边每一个人，唯独除了她自己。她突然感到有些累了，不顾形象地跌坐在座位上。“对你也是一样。我的午休时间只剩下最后几分钟了，我还想继续看我的书。”她再次翻开书，不想继续理睬他。

“你是在筹划一次国际大群交派对吗？堂堂国际魔法合作部贸易委员会的主任为什么会想要研究一本和性行为有关的书呢？”

“如果你一定要知道的话，这和我的工作无关，这也是为什么我选择在午休的时候来读它。”

“你这个‘同龄人中最聪明的女巫’还真是让人意外啊。”她听得出他在故意强调那个称谓，这让她格外愤怒。

“每个人都做爱，Malfoy。”她的脸又红了，完全不知道自己怎么会说出这么直白的话。“甚至包括我。”他没有回应。沉默延续了一会儿，她从睫毛底下抬起眼，想要看看他是不是已经离开了。

然而他并没有。事实上，他正直直地看着她。

他嘴角的笑容简直可以说是邪恶。她立刻戒备起来。

“你今天怎么会来这里？”

他脸上的笑容消失，被一个她更为熟悉的冷笑取代。

“来确保这次你不会渎职。”

“我不需要你的监管，Malfoy。”

“你确定吗，Granger？”他用审视的目光上下打量着她，那目光简直露骨，也格外挑剔。一股怒气从她心中升起。他把手搭在下巴底下，好像是突然做出了一个决定。“或许你会喜欢这种被人管着的感觉。”

“你怎么敢！”她嘶声说。

他放下了手，往后一靠坐了回去。她瞥到他手指上的家族徽章戒指闪着光，勾起的嘴角似乎表达着某种情绪，但她不确定那到底是什么。是鄙夷？困惑？还是恼怒？

“那只鼬鼠最近怎么样？”[5]

Hermione垂下眼，视线回到她的书上。“我怎么知道。”

“看来天堂里还是免不了烦心事啊。”

“你关心这个干嘛？”她对着书嘟囔道，不想再看他的眼睛。

“我有说过我关心了吗？也许我只是想要知道每个人的秘密。”

Hermione的脸又红了。“我没有秘密。”

“说谎。每个人都有秘密，Granger。”他站起身准备离开，走之前他又弯腰靠近她，敲了敲她的书。“继续享受你的研究吧。”

Hermione瞪着他离去的背影。这个人真够无耻的！不单单是自作主张打扰她的午餐，干涉她的工作，他竟然还敢暗示她需要被监管？

“真是个讨厌的人。”Hermione咬着唇，看着他的身影慢慢从宽敞的餐厅里消失。他没有穿巫师袍，而是选择了一套全黑的类似麻瓜定制西装的衣服，和他白金色的头发形成了极其鲜明的对比。Hermione恼怒地抿了抿嘴。

她那个一时冲动把他纳入自己性幻想的决定，并不只是因为多年以来在他显赫的家族势力面前她总是无力反抗，也并不只是因为她希望通过这个完全受控的试验来重获对生活的控制。事实上她必须承认，他的样子有一种近乎残忍的吸引力，那些锋利的棱角和线条，都带着强烈又令人惊艳的冷酷美感。

一股莫名愤怒又困惑的情绪抓住了她，她站起身从桌上抓起书，跺着脚走出了餐厅。她才不想和他继续纠缠，但是她也不想就这么算了。

他墨黑色的身影站在电梯前，手背在身后，还是那副傲慢的傻样。Hermione走近他戳了戳他的肩膀，他猛地回过头来低头看着她。

“你到底在玩什么把戏，Malfoy？”

“我？你好像才是那个发起攻击的人。”他煞有介事地揉了揉肩膀。

“你离我远点！”

“我再说一遍，Granger。是 _你_ ，攻击了 _我_ 。我只是想来看看我的报告是不是得到了应有的公平待遇，而不是被你因为一些针对我个人的怨气而无视了。”

“我可没有那么小心眼，你这个白痴。”

他冷笑着完全转过身来正对着她。“啊…原来是这样啊…这位小姐。这句话是谁说的来着，我没有看过你的报告，因为我觉得你想要猎杀独角兽？”

很不幸，他说的确实有道理。

“滚远点吧你！”

“乐意之至。”电梯门正好打开，他走了进去，对着她得意地笑了笑。“一起，Granger？”

“和你？不可能！”

他挑挑眉，她突然被他话里的双关意味弄得脸又红了起来。电梯门缓缓关闭，她看到他故意对着她用手指滑过微微翘起的唇。直到他的脸完全消失不见，她才恼怒地跺起脚来。

“该死的！”她生气地说。没有人能像他这样，不费吹灰之力就让她抓狂。

[1] 译者注：Wrackspurts骚扰牤，一种肉眼不可见的小飞虫，可以飞进人的耳朵里，扰乱人的心智。

[2] 译者注：St. Mungo圣芒哥，巫师世界的医院。

[3] 译者注：这不就是传说中的——‘对不起，但我还敢’吗。

[4] 译者注：Ferret白鼬，Ron Weasley给Draco Malfoy取的一个外号，嘲讽他过于苍白的肤色/发色还有他高贵的血统。

[5] 译者注：Weasel鼬鼠，Draco Malfoy给Ron Weasley取的外号，和Ron的姓氏Weasley谐音。


	5. 第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亲爱的读者们大家好！  
> 这一章有一些额外需要注意的警告提示。  
> 这一章会有高度可疑的“合意性关系”，还有一些类似“受害者有罪论”的对话。

那天晚上Hermione又一次尖叫着惊醒。那个梦境比以往更真实，梦中的钻心咒让她整个身体都开始发抖。她双手颤抖着盖住自己的眼睛。

以前的梦并不是这样的。就算是在战争刚刚结束的那段时间，她都基本能够一觉睡到天亮。但最近这几年她的梦境却急转直下。一开始它们还比较抽象，不成形，更多是模糊的感官或情绪，而不是具体的画面。随着时间的流逝，这些梦越来越细致真实。当她和Ron还在一起的时候，每次她从梦中惊醒，他都会小心翼翼地安抚她，仿佛她是易碎的水晶。

她讨厌那种感觉。他刻意的温柔让她感到毛骨悚然。他忧虑的表情让她想要放声尖叫。最后她只好不再让他知道自己的噩梦，独自捱过那无声无息的失眠。

她摇摇头把Ron甩出脑海，坐直身子找到自己的魔杖，迅速念出一个‘荧光闪烁’咒，好让自己不用继续面对这无尽的黑暗。她的心还在狂跳，吊带内衣被她的汗完全浸湿紧紧贴在自己身上。那被折磨的感觉还在她脑中回荡，这已经够糟糕的了，但这一次Malfoy居然也出现在了梦境中。她一直都知道他当时就在那儿，当她被他那个精神错乱的姨妈的咒语击中而痛苦到瘫倒在他家地板上翻滚时，他就在一旁。但是他从来都没有出现在她梦中。

她不喜欢这个感觉。

这种背叛的感觉，尽管她知道是自己的大脑把他带进了梦里，但她仍然不希望在那里看到他，不想要自己的潜意识在自己再次体验那些生命中最恐怖感受的时候，召唤出他的魅影。他不配出现在那里，他 _不配_ ，也不可以，陪着她一起经历这些人生最痛苦的时刻。

Hermione站起身来走到客厅，一边打着哈欠一边伸手去拿水壶。Crookshanks拖着巨大的身体爬到她脚边，她弯下身子睡眼惺忪地拍了拍。就在她靠在厨房台面旁等着水烧开的时候，她又开始回忆起刚才的噩梦，想要试着理解到底发生了什么。

所有梦境的开头总是一样的，Bellatrix Lestrange拽着她的头发，手中拿着一把刀威胁她，她惊恐地挣扎着想要逃脱，清醒地意识到接下来会发生什么，毕竟这是一个梦。[1]下一秒她就被咒语击中，瘫倒在地，在梦中她尽力绷紧全身肌肉准备好应付接下来的折磨。然而就在这一刻，与往常梦里不一样的事情发生了，就在她无助的尖叫和那个疯女人不住地踢打间，Malfoy出现了，看着她痛苦地扭动着。她开口求他帮忙，这个细节让她对这个梦格外不安。

但是他居然答应了。他在他姨妈举起刀准备下手前制止了她。Hermione感激地啜泣了起来。Malfoy屈膝坐在她身边，拿起他姨妈手中那把匕首在她面前挥舞了几下，低下头用舌在她脸颊上舔出一道水痕，然后猛地把匕首插进了她手臂里。

就是这个画面让她惊叫着醒了过来。

就在此时水壶突然呜呜叫了起来，Hermione提起水壶往杯子倒了些滚烫的热水，忍不住想到她之前的那个小试验，是不是就是这次试验打开了这个封存已久的潘多拉的魔盒呢？然而让她最为担心的是...她根本不知道自己能否在被这些记忆彻底摧毁以前，把它们重新封存回去。

*******

第二天早上，她审阅了一份有关葡萄牙中部发生的一起巨龙事故的报告。这份报告详细描述了驯龙员死前的惨状，那些文字让她恶心得直接决定取消午餐。而到了下午，她脑中的画面被几年前那张大战取代。最后一场战役结束后Hogwarts的断壁残垣，还有散落各处的尸体占据了她所有思绪。

那天晚上她梦到了Voldemort。

星期三，她因为睡过头而迟到了。那一整天她总觉得自己看到了Nagini[2]巨大的身影从某个角落出现。这让她感到胆战心惊焦虑不安。她的秘书和同事的任何小差错都会受到她的严厉指责，而这种状态维持了一整天。往常总是能让她平静的下午茶也没法让她紧绷的神经得到放松。那晚她回家后，直接跳过晚餐然后喝完了一整瓶红酒。

那瓶红酒让她梦到了爸爸妈妈。

周四简直就是灾难。有关父母的梦一般都不会让她难受，但起来的那一刻她的头就像被游走球打过似的，疼痛欲裂。看来除了让她一整天都郁郁寡欢、昏昏欲睡，酒精也没有什么用处。她几乎无法在会议中集中精神，而当她回到办公室，她也发现自己常常对着某处发呆。一天下来她几乎什么工作都没有完成，于是早早回了家，七点钟吃了一片安眠药，想看看昏睡会不会能给她带来些安宁。

这个方法只差一点点就成功了。

那天晚上她梦到自己被什么东西追逐着，这个梦并不像往常那么清晰有明确的指向性，但还是让她在凌晨四点的时候喘着粗气、呼吸困难地惊醒。她在床上猛发了一顿脾气，像个小孩儿一样乱踢乱锤，直到自己崩溃地啜泣起来。她那些想要把回忆塞回那个箱子的努力越来越没有效果，而且每一次失败都会让她比上一次更加沮丧。

到了Malfoy独角兽计划的第二次审议会议那天，她的神经已经在崩溃的边缘。那些梦就像机关枪一般持续不断地轰炸着她。她一直在咖啡因带来的兴奋和焦虑两种状态中来回切换。到了那天下午，她的神经已经高度紧张到竟然不知不觉地开始磨牙。

Hermione在会议桌旁坐了下来，从包里拿出用来做笔记的鹅毛笔和羊皮纸，与此同时摊开一份收割独角兽的报告，以便自己在提问回答环节中能够更快地通过标签查询到她需要的信息。周一和Malfoy的那次交锋又一次成功地影响了她的情绪，而自那以后她就没有再见过他。她超级害怕，怕周一发生的一切会在他们之间重演。其实害怕都不足以形容她现在内心的恐惧。她不是很确定她自己到底还能不能再承受一次那么强烈的情绪波动，或许她真的应该去圣芒哥医院看看。有时候她甚至想，她之所以到现在还没去圣芒哥，只是因为她害怕如果自己去了就会坐实Ron一直以来的猜想。

其他的评审陆陆续续走了进来，把她从思绪中拉了出来。Hermione勉强扯出一个僵硬的笑容，和其他评审逐一点头致意。坐在她身边的男巫，是一位来自魔法生物部的稍微年长的男士叫Pansly。当他低沉的声音突然在安静的会议室里响起时，Hermione吓了一跳。

“Malfoy先生，感谢您今天过来参加会议。”

Hermione抬起头，正好看见他走进会议室。这次他又是穿的麻瓜定制西装，迈着漫不经心的步子自信地走进会议室。他先是对她挑了挑眉，然后看了看在座的其他评审。

“谢谢您，Pansly先生。感谢您愿意重新审核我的提议。”

说完话后他的眼神又回到了她身上，对她露出了一个得意的笑容。她立刻把目光转回她的笔记，尽量让自己把注意力集中在他的陈述上，但她的所有精神和感官都不由自主被在座其他评审的那些微小动作和声响吸引。当身边某个人咳嗽时，她发现自己的手突然抖动了一下。而等到Malfoy开始给各位评审分发他准备的补充材料，在发给她的那一刻碰到她的手时，她的膝盖立刻弹了起来，几乎要撞到桌子。她看到他眯起了眼睛，知道他注意到了她的惊吓，但他并没有停下来，而是继续介绍他的计划。

当他结束陈述，Hermione发现自己竟然记下了很多笔记，完全被他的计划所吸引。显然他在Malfoy庄园的领地里发现了某种独角兽的踪迹，这一点简直让她震惊，尤其是想到这个庄园曾被黑暗魔法完全侵蚀。Malfoy的计划是试着半驯化这些独角兽，这样他就可以更轻松地获取那些可以用于制备魔药的独角兽毛。这样一来巫师们就不必一而再再而三地搜寻整座森林，只是为了试试自己的运气，看看这次能否碰巧在某棵树上发现一缕独角兽毛。

他的计划还包括了圈养，这一部分将由那些重获自由的小精灵们来管理。在成功实现独角兽圈养后，小精灵们会负责为这些桀骜不驯的野兽提供日常饲养和擦洗梳理。他提出的用来驯服独角兽的方法十分精妙，有一些做法采纳了麻瓜管理牲畜的技巧。她又一次极其不情愿地被他的创意和才智折服，她抬头看了看会议室里的其他同僚，似乎他们也有同样的感觉。

“Malfoy先生，您刚才的陈述十分精彩。但我们确实还有几个问题。”一位来自国际魔法合作部的同事提出了一些有关资源配给和保障措施的问题。那位白金发男巫都有理有据地给予了回复，看起来他早已设想过各种不同的场景。他的回答让提问者十分满意。

没过多久评审们后续所有问题都得到了解答，于是所有评审都齐刷刷地看向她，等待她的决定。她抬起头，目光对上那双银色眸子。

“谢谢你，Malfoy。你刚才的陈述确实引人思考。”

“你的确很爱思考，Granger。”

Hermione觑了他一眼，在座的巫师中有几位发出了尴尬的笑声。

“的确。今天的会议到此结束。我们会在两周内告知您我们的最终决定，也许还有一些建议。”她点点头站了起来，其他的评审也跟着站了起来。Malfoy微微鞠躬，然后离开了会议室。她知道自己有些无理，不过他也半斤八两，而且她现在完全没有心情再和他吵起来。

她向几位从她身边经过准备离开会议室的同事们道别，脑中思考着一会儿要不要去楼里的餐厅喝杯茶。她真的需要放松一下。

就在她整理着桌上的文件笔记时，她突然听到一个熟悉的声音。

一阵笑声，从会议室外的休息区传来。

一股寒意从她脊柱升起。她的逻辑告诉自己这不可能是她以为的那个人，但她大脑负责控制动作的某个部分却不这么认为。其他的巫师都一个接一个离开了会议室，完全没有注意到她奇怪的举止。Hermione感觉自己好像中了粘贴咒，无法移动自己的双腿。她全身冻结，就像是一只小兔子，焦急地等待危险过去。当会议室已经只剩下她一个人，她走到门边探出头，想要找到那个有着一头乱发和疯狂狞笑的身影，那个一直在她噩梦里纠缠她的人。但是外面一个人都没有。

她的手还在颤抖，于是她深吸了一口气，又回到桌旁开始整理起文件和笔记。但那个声音再一次响起，那刺耳的笑声让她完全无法招架。她猛地抽出魔杖高高举起，剧烈的动作把桌上的文件全部挥到地上。她无声的咒语让门砰的一声关紧，她就站在原地，盯着那紧闭的门，手里的魔杖随时准备好发起攻击。

Hermione感觉自己好像不是在会议室里，而是被带回她脑中最黑暗的那段回忆，被困在了自己的回忆里。就在这时，Malfoy走回了会议室，一脸阴沉，大摇大摆，姿态就像是在自己的领地里一般。看到他走进来，Hermione慌乱得不住挥舞着魔杖。她知道自己肯定看起来很歇斯底里，但她必须随时准备好保护自己。他立刻停下了脚步，睁大眼睛对她挥了挥手。

“Granger。”

“离我远点！”她的声音也在发抖，把魔杖又举高了一点，根本没有发现一滴眼泪正从她脸颊滑落。他选择不理会她的威胁，继续慢慢靠近她。“我说了， _离我远点_ ，Malfoy！”

“你为什么突然变得这么紧张？”

“你的...”她感觉自己的喉咙在慢慢收紧，她试着咽了一口口水，但这惊恐的感觉让她简直无法动弹。

“我的什么？”他继续往她的方向走去，她的魔杖几乎就要碰到他。Hermione已经无法正常呼吸，她大口喘着气，感觉随时都可能吐出来。

“姨妈。”她低声说。“你的姨妈。”她喉间逸出一阵啜泣，那声音听起来根本不像是人类发出来的。Hermione双手交叉环抱住自己，没有发现Malfoy正在一步步继续靠近她。

他倏地走到她身旁，攥住她握着魔杖的那只手，无视她的反抗一步步逼着她靠到墙边，夺走了她的魔杖。她尖叫了起来，他的手立刻覆上她的嘴，身体也紧紧压住她。这种压力给她一种诡异又舒服的感觉，只是压力源头的那个人却让她极度不适。

“我以Salazar的名义发誓，如果你继续叫下去，把一整队奥罗都搞到这里来的话，我可不敢保证会不会有什么Azkaban的人把你给谋杀了。”

Hermione睁大了双眼，死死抓着他的西装领子，摇了摇头。他上下打量着她，手抚上她的髋部。

“放轻松，Granger。你不过是恐慌症发作了。”

Hermione不需要Malfoy来告诉她这一点。当她开始呼吸困难的时候她就猜到了。他低下头，手仍旧盖在她唇上，手肘压着她的肩膀，一条腿挤开她的双腿，把她固定在墙上。他的味道很熟悉，身体很暖，如果是其他任何人的话，她都会觉得这种感觉让她很治愈。但这可是 _Malfoy_ …

这不是真的。这不可能是真的，不是吗？他放在她髋部的手突然收紧，白金色的头发在他对她耳语时轻轻擦过她的脸。她内心某个角落想要就这么沉浸在他的怀抱里，让他继续安抚自己。但她的理智却不愿意让她放松，她觉得自己应该要反抗。

“嘘~呼吸...”

Hermione闭上眼，想要按照他说的做，她感觉到他的腿在她两腿间微微移了移。放在她髋部的手也开始慢慢把她的裙子往上拉。她呻吟了起来...不确定自己是不是想要他继续这样抚摸自己。他又把大腿移开了一些，方便让自己把她的裙子拉得更高一点。她抓住这个机会想要逃离他的钳制...但没有成功。原先放在她髋部的手现在紧紧抓着她的大腿根部，热热地贴着她的皮肤。他头稍稍往后仰看向她，那双银灰色的眸子像是要把她熔化，他手上的热度让她的呼吸有些凌乱。

他继续看着她，手用力捏了一把她的大腿然后逐渐往上移，直到他整个手掌盖在她的髋部，大拇指开始在她底裤边缘摩擦。她又情不自禁地低吟起来，手无力地撑在他胸口，试图逃开。但他丝毫没有动摇。而她竟然有些庆幸，庆幸自己无法逃离他的控制。

“你哪儿都别想去，泥巴种。”

Hermione的眼睛扑闪着，焦虑的情绪被愤怒取代，她开始在他掌下怒吼，撑在他胸口的手也有了更多力道，在两人身体有限的空间里不断捶打着他。她不停反抗着，直到她下身私密处的感觉让她突然意识到他还有另外一只手，而那只手的手掌正压着她的小穴，包裹着她。他的动作让她立刻停止了所有反抗。

他再次低下头，温热的呼吸拂过她的耳朵，在她意识到发生了什么之前他的舌已经伸进了她的耳廓，手指开始隔着被她爱液浸湿的底裤温柔地爱抚她，他的指隔着布料滑过她穴间的缝隙找到她的阴蒂。她忘记了反抗，颤抖着闭上眼呻吟着，感觉到他的手指从底裤边缘溜了进来，在她女性的入口打着圈。

“乖。”

听到他倨傲的夸奖，她把他的西装抓得更紧了。她彻底放弃了抵抗，任由他的手指在她湿滑的阴唇间来回抚弄，在穴口打着圈。他手的动作又重复了好几次，最后，终于把手指按进她的身体。Hermione几乎哭了出来，她自己也搞不清楚她到底应该感觉安心还是不安，这一切让她无所适从。他的手指在她甬道里进进出出，与此同时他的手掌根部用力压着她的阴蒂，让她感觉自己好像是被他握住小穴提了起来。

Hermione微微朝他的方向转过头，不确定自己是不是想要靠近他。但是她唇上那只手却突然用力把她按在墙上，他的眼神愤怒地锁住她。她睁大双眼再次攥紧他的西装，不知道自己到底是该推开他还是把他拉得更近些。结果就是她的手攥着他的西装纠结地扭着，在那块昂贵布料上留下许多折痕。

他又插入了一只手指，眼睛紧紧盯着她。Hermione一边呻吟着，一边试图解读正在发生的一切。她不应该享受的。站在她面前的这个男人就是Draco Malfoy本人，不是什么伪装者。她难道不应该反抗得更激烈一些吗？

“现在可不是展现你那些Gryffindor勇气的时候。 _不要再反抗了_ 。”

她目光注视着他，他的指还停留在她体内，但动作却停了下来。她感到自己体内深处的肌肉在不自觉地收缩着。他笑了，明显也感觉到了她的骚动。他用大拇指拨弄了一下她的阴蒂，这个动作给她的脊柱带来了一波快感。他眉毛一挑，又拨了一下，这次她的身体剧烈地颤抖起来，想要他继续用手指操弄自己。

“投降吧，女巫。”

她知道他觉得自己肯定会反抗。但她心里有个声音似乎在和她说，如果继续抵抗，其实他就赢了。拒绝接受他给予的快感几乎等同于在这场他们之间的诡异对抗中宣告他是最终的赢家。某种程度上，她知道唯一能让她赢的方法就是——按他说的做，这样才能向他证明她不害怕，也不软弱，更不是任何他形容的样子。她要用行动告诉他，他的威胁对她毫无效果。

向他证明，她能够从他那儿索取任何她想要的东西，尽管看上去，他才是索取的那一方。

Hermione深吸一口气，摆动臀部迎向他的手，然后闭上眼，又做了一次。就在那一刻，她把自己再次完全交给Draco Malfoy的那一刻，她感觉自己融化了。他也明显注意到了她的改变，于是他重新用手指在她体内抽插起来，大拇指也继续抚弄起她的阴蒂。

“乖女孩。”

听到Malfoy的夸奖Hermione又呻吟了起来，他的夸奖让她感到恼火，但又格外挑逗。她再一次把他拉向自己，这一次他没有拒绝。他身体的热度包裹着她，手继续在她体内进进出出。Hermione也开始跟着他手部的动作扭着臀应和着。他的手指在每次插入的时候勾起，碾过她体内最敏感的那个点。他的大拇指持续不断地摩擦着她的花核，给她全身带来一波又一波快感。这一周所有的紧张情绪逐渐消失，她全部的注意力都被她体内那只不断操弄她的修长手指攫获。

“你臣服的样子真美，Granger。”他轻轻在她耳边吐出这句赞美，让她头皮一阵发麻。

到这一刻，她已经深深陷入感官风暴中，听到他的夸奖她心里某个地方竟然有些得意，而这个认知甚至都不再让她感到恐慌。她不知道是不是之前恐慌症发作已经让自己的身体太过敏感，还是他实在太有技巧，他只再用手指猛烈地插了几次，她就完全被高潮击垮了。她的嘴在他掌下呻吟着，她的身体扭动着，全身像是化作了一滩水。如果不是他用身体把她牢牢钉在墙上的话，她肯定会全身发软瘫倒在地。

他们就这么靠在一起，一动不动地站了一会。Hermione急促的呼吸喷在他掌心，他的手指还在她身体里。当她睁开眼，看到他正用一种难以捉摸的表情看着她，然后他抽出手指，另一手把她的裙子拉了下来。

Hermione眨了眨眼，一脸震惊地看着他把那两只手指放进他自己嘴里，吮掉上面残留的她的爱液。她从没见任何人这么做过...他笑了笑，抽出手指，慢慢松开另一只手，往后走了一步放开了她，然后开始整理自己的领子和裤子。

“怎么说呢，Granger，刚才那一切...很有启发。”他伸出魔杖还给她。如梦初醒，她迅速抓过魔杖直接对准他。离开他的身体让她瞬间从刚才那个诡异的幻境中跳脱，重新回到了现实。

“刚才那算什么，Malfoy？”

他动作有些停滞，但脸上的笑容并没有消失。“你刚才恐慌症发作了。我帮了你的忙。”

“你侵犯了我！这也叫帮忙？”

他的表情逐渐冷硬，笑容也越来越轻蔑。“首先，你真的觉得自己无法逃脱吗？如果你抵抗得更坚决一些，我会感觉不到你的抗拒？去你妈的‘同龄人中最聪明的女巫’！”Hermione愤怒地瞪着他，但他继续说道。“还有，恐慌症发作的滋味怎么样？还是感觉到歇斯底里无法控制吗？”

“没有，你这个混蛋！我现在只剩下对你的愤怒了！”

“那我确实就是帮了忙。”他弯下腰，拿起之前落下的文件。“现在赶紧说‘谢谢你Draco’，然后我就可以走了。”

就在Hermione准备开口骂他时，刚才她听到的那个笑声，那一切的元凶，再一次回响在会议室里。她又僵住了。

“那不是她。你知道的。”他回头看了看又转过来看着她。“听上去像，但不是。我确认过了。”

“你怎么知道？”

“她也从来不是我最喜欢的姨妈。”

这太荒谬了。整件事都很荒谬。她无法抑制地从喉咙深处发出一阵压抑的笑声，这笑声让Malfoy挑起了眉。

“我现在可以走了吗？还是你仍然想要用咒语把我给阉了？”

他若无其事的样子让她一下子丧失了斗志，慢慢放下了魔杖。

“如果你敢告诉 _任何人_...”

“得了吧，Granger。这种秘密不就是用来敲诈的吗？”

Hermione惊恐地看着他离开了房间。 

[1] 译者注：一个她经历过太多次的梦。

[2] 译者注：Nagini纳吉尼，Voldemort的那条巨蛇


	6. 第六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> 晚上好小可爱们！  
> 这一章没有额外的警告提示。  
> 但我想要在这里指出，我文章里提到的Hermione用来研究女性性幻想的一本书——《我的秘密花园》——是真实存在的。这本书第一次出版是在1973年，是最早的有关女性性幻想的书籍之一。这本书取材自作者通过报纸广告收集到的读者匿名提供的性幻想。为什么这本书会和我的作品有关呢，因为这本书里有一个章节是专门写强奸性幻想的。

Draco怒气冲冲地走进Pansy的起居室，直接在一张扶手椅上坐下，头往后仰着闭上眼睛叹了口气。

“见到你永远都是这么令人愉悦，Draco。”她的语气让他不禁笑了起来。他就知道她的教养实在太好，不会对他的不请自来发火。“我能问问你的怒气从何而来吗？”

“工作上的事，今天不大顺心。”他睁开眼，把自己的头拉了回来。Pansy喝了口茶，仔细观察着他，但他却没有流露任何感情。

“我想知道Granger有没有给你回信。”

“她确实给我写了封信。”Pansy撅着嘴放下手中的茶。Draco还是不想流露内心的情绪，于是他不再继续玩自己的手，事实上他从一坐下来就没停过。她起身穿过房间走到一张小而精致的茶几旁，从一堆纸中抽出一个平平无奇的信封，然后递给了他，回到自己的茶杯旁。他努力让自己看起来不要太急切。

他抿了抿唇，充满期待地打开了信封。

_亲爱的_ _Q_ _，_

_你的服务远超我的预期。你竟然能根据我的特殊要求提供如此精准的服务，这让我十分惊奇。或许是什么未知的魔法吧。_

_如果我遇到任何需要类似服务的人，我一定会向她们推荐你的服务。_

_H_

“这还真是毫无用处。”他轻蔑地看着信说道。Pansy挑了挑眉喝了口茶，看到他抬起头举着信纸在她面前挥舞着。“这封信里什么都没说。”

“你期待信里会有什么呢？”

“超棒的性体验。我们再来一次吧。下次加上绑架的情节哦~”Draco把信往茶几上一扔，站起身来回踱着步子，手不断梳着他的发。“这样吧...如果你再收到她的回信，给我送个信，明白吗？”

“你还是觉得她想要陷害你吗？”

Draco停下脚步转过身对着她，突然想起他在会议室里做的那些事。那种完完全全让Hermione Granger臣服于自己的感觉实在是太甜美了。他知道让他兴奋的并不是她的恐惧。他不想让她 _害怕_ 他。是那种，眼睁睁看着她把所有控制都交给他的感觉，而他是那么清楚她一直就是个控制欲极强的人。那种感觉让他热血沸腾。

“如果是的话，我现在应该在Azkaban监狱里。不，我怀疑这个黄金Gryffindor有什么其他的问题。”他又开始踱步。“她有可能会负责我独角兽项目的审核。也许她是想要让我放松警惕，然后趁机让Potter和那只鼬鼠来弄死我。”

“你真的觉得整个世界都是围着你转的，是吧？”她嘟囔着说。

“我们在谈的是我的世界，Pans，它当然是围着我转的！”

*******

Draco冲进魔法部的一间办公室，把一张纸往那张巨大的红木办公桌上一扔。这间办公室不算大，大半空间都被这张办公桌给占据了。

“这他妈的是什么？”

Hermione Granger从办公桌抬起头，瞪大了眼睛，一脸莫名其妙的表情。她静静关上门，施了一些保护隐私的咒语。

“请坐，Malfoy。”

他手撑在她办公桌上，弯下腰，直到他的脸和她齐平。

“这，他妈的，到底，是什么？”

当他打开猫头鹰给他送来的这封信时，整个惊呆了。他知道这个女巫向来很有种，不过要他在提议获批之前提交一份Malfoy _庄园_ 和领地的详细调查报告，这着实太过分了！更不幸的是，和往常一样，他面前的这个女巫完全没有被他猝不及防的当面质问吓到，只是静静地看着他讥笑的表情。

Draco低头看了看她的办公桌，本想后退一步给她一些空间，但他的视线却被桌上的一沓书吸引。而当他看到那些书的名字时，一抹得意的笑出现在他唇边。 _《麻瓜性行为》_ ， _《我的秘密花园》_ ，还有一本他记得之前她在读的， _《性行为的样态》_ 。

“很好…”他用手指戳了戳那一堆书，她的脸唰的一下红了。“这些又是什么？你这个小变态。”

“我的，唔，研究。”她在说谎。他就 _知道_ 。

“为了你 _个人_ 的项目？”他挑了挑她散落在脸上的一卷头发，直起身来。她眯着眼看着他脸上那个兴味十足的笑容。

“我接受你的要求。由魔法部指派一位代表到Malfoy领地和庄园开展一次彻底的调查。”

“这么痛快。”她嘟囔着说。

“那是因为，我希望由你亲自开展这次调查。”

她的脸色一下子变得惨白。Draco心想自己是不是太过分了。那天在她以为自己听到他姨妈Bellatrix的声音后突然的情绪崩溃，让他始料未及。他可不想再看到Hermione Granger陷入这种恐惧当中。他讨厌那种感觉，非常讨厌。

“那不是我的工作，Malfoy。”

“这次是了。”他伸出一只手指漫不经心地滑过她办公桌的边缘，在她对面的椅子舒舒服服地坐了下来。他整理了一下他的西装外套，对她挑眉说。“也许我可以对部长说，基于我们之间那些过去，你无法保证客观公正。”

“你具体指的是哪段过去？是你要我大声说谎让全校都听见那段？还是我往你脸上锤了一拳让你直接眼冒金星那段？”

“事实上我想到的是我的手指深深插在你甜美的小穴里那段。我喜欢你的滋味，Granger。”

“你...那...”她气到连一句像样的反驳都说不出来。而他则是老神在在地坐在她对面看着她。她周身冒出的魔法火花劈啪作响，让他一眼就能看得出她的愤怒。这实在是太美妙了。

“行！我会在下周二早上8点整出现在你庄园。我需要整个庄园所有区域的进入权限，”她的声音停顿了让人难以察觉的一瞬，“还有庄园周边所有领地。尤其是已知有独角兽栖息的区域。”

“很高兴我们能够达成共识。”

“你不能一直这么敲诈我，Malfoy。”

看到她在自己的目光下坐立不安的样子让他心情格外愉悦。她把头发甩到脑后，双臂交叉抱在胸前。他手肘撑在椅子的扶手上，手托着下巴仔细上下打量着她。她那头从小就特别不服帖的卷发还是那么凌乱，她的袍子也根本不合身，一看就知道她是个实用主义者，和他脑中突然浮现的那天她在他手下高潮的样子，根本没法比。

“你该走了吧？你还呆在这里做什么？就为了让我看到你幸灾乐祸搓手的样子吗？”

“我的手可以用来做一些更有意思的事，你知道的。”

“大部分男人不会像你这样，在对受害者实施侵犯之后还不断提起自己的侵犯。”

“是这样吗？你是我的，受害者？”他拿起一本刚才他注意到的书，打开随意翻了起来。“我怎么感觉事情没那么简单，Granger。”

她伸手从他手中夺回那本书。

“你根本不了解我。”

“恰恰相反，我的小骚货。我很了解你。”[1]他站了起来，看到她脸上的潮红撅了噘嘴。“下周二见。我会确保我的壁炉为你敞开。”

他对自己笑了笑走出她的办公室，故意忽略身后小声的抱怨。谁能想到和Hermione Granger的重逢会给他带来这么多乐趣呢？

*******

Hermione看着他离开，暗自咒骂着自己。他刚才叫自己他的小骚货，而这句话竟然让她的乳尖挺立了起来。她到底是 _怎么了_ ？

“不是吧…”她嘟囔着站起身。从刚才Malfoy说到手指插在自己体内开始，她的身体一直在微微颤抖。他们之间那段对话中的性暗示让她困惑，甚至有些恼怒，而想到自己即将踏足Malfoy庄园又让她感到一阵纯粹的恐惧。她关上办公室的门，转身对她的秘书说。

“Josephine，我一会儿再回来。请告知所有访客在拜访前必须先预约，不要再这么随随便便走进我的办公室了，好像整栋大楼都是他们的领地一样。”

“好的，Granger小姐。对不起，Granger小姐。他刚才直接绕开我了！而且他，嗯…曾经是…一个， _你知道的_ …我根本没注意到他是什么时候来的。”

Hermione翻了个白眼。如果Draco Malfoy真的像大家认为的那么恐怖的话，她现在的麻烦可大了。但幸运的是，对她而言，他从来都不可怕，现在也一样。

真正让她恐惧的是她竟然要出于自愿地走进他的庄园，走进那间宴会厅，就像那里从未发生过任何事情一样。尽管在那间房间的地板上，她曾被彻底打倒，腿不受控的踢着，崩溃地尖叫着，咬着自己的舌头直到鲜血直流，最后…失禁…她深吸一口气，抖了抖肩膀把那些回忆甩开，试图再次把它们锁在盒子里。最后她只做到了勉强把它们暂时塞回一个破烂的袋子里。

跟着电梯来到魔法部奥罗所在的楼层，Hermione和前台打了个招呼，询问她Harry是不是方便出来见她。他们今天约好一起午餐，虽然她到得早了些，但Harry几乎从不会对吃饭的机会说不。她用脚无意识地一下下敲打着地面，不想让自己再继续想着那双银灰色的眼睛，还有在他像是拨动琴弦般挑逗她的时候，那双眼睛逐渐变暗的样子。她甚至没有注意到这时Ron正从电梯里走出来。

“Mione？”

她惊讶地回过头，看到他脸上不安的表情皱起了眉。

“Ronald，你怎么会来这里？”

“Harry约我一起午餐。”

 _这个狡猾的混蛋_ ！

“哦Ron，你已经到了。我不是和你说好直接在餐厅见的吗？”Hermione转头看见Harry站在他办公室门口，脸上露出一丝尴尬的表情。

“不好意思Harry，我根本不知道餐厅在哪里。”那个红发男巫的脚不安地动来动去，看了看Harry，又看了看Hermione。“是你邀请Hermione一起的吗？”

“Ron你说的不对。是Harry邀请 _你_ ，加入 _我们_ 。”

“Hermione…”

“说真的Harry，你到底想干嘛？”

他推开门朝她走了过去。“我觉得你们俩需要好好聊聊，也是时候了。”

Hermione的火一下子蹿了起来。她猛地扭头瞪着Ron，而他则是低头看着自己的脚，于是她又把目光射向Harry。

“Harry，你没有权利这么做！没有！你凭什么觉得自己应该要知道一切，或是来帮忙修复我们的关系，或是做 _任何_ 其他安排？”Harry伸出手想拉住她，但立刻被她甩开。“你根本不 _知道_ 我们之间发生了什么。”

“我不在乎！”他终于再也无法忍耐了，声音高到让坐在一旁的秘书吓得立刻表现出很忙的样子。“你们两个就像三岁小孩儿一样！你们是朋友！我不要再看到你们继续这样下去了！”

Ron张开嘴想要说些什么，却被Hermione打断了。

“Harry，你搞错了。我们是前任。”Harry看着她一脸震惊。而她，意识到Harry可能永远都无法理解这一切，突然感到很悲哀，气也就一下子消了。“你知道吗，我突然不觉得饿了。你们好好享受午餐吧。”

Hermione绕过Ron，直接朝电梯走去，隐约听到Harry对Ron低声说着什么，好像是在问他‘告诉我到底发生了什么’。她脚步突然停滞，但幸好Ron什么都没说，只是反复念叨着不可调和的矛盾。她现在最不需要的就是让这个世界上她最信任的 _两个人_ 因为她的某个性幻想而觉得她精神不正常。

尽管那个性幻想已经让她曾经筑好的心理防备全部崩塌，而且还让她把自己完全暴露于某位前食死徒的威胁之下。也许Harry和Ron没错呢…她揉了揉太阳穴。她就该把Malfoy告发了让他被逮捕，这样她的生活就会恢复正常了。但这样一来他肯定会报复，然后用不了多久每个人都会知道她，Hermione Granger，铁三角之一，同龄人中最聪明的女巫，竟然被一个在战争中犯过错的人在一间会议室中一边辱骂着她的出身，一边侵犯她直到高潮。接下来她的其他所有秘密迟早都会浮出水面。一想到这个显然十分保守的巫师世界里的公众将会如何看待她的这些秘密，她就坐立不安。如果连Ron，这个爱过她 _这么多年_ 的男人，都会指责她、抛弃她，和她决裂，事情一旦暴露，其他人的反应自然可以想象。

*******

约好要去Malfoy庄园考察的那天，Hermione凌晨三点就醒了，醒来的时候全身都是冷汗。她知道那不是因为噩梦，纯粹是因为焦虑，那件事发生之后就开始在她心里慢慢发酵的焦虑。她干脆彻底放弃睡眠，从床上爬起来穿上拖鞋，趿拉着脚步走进浴室。她在镜子前站了很久，注视着镜中的自己。

那张同样的脸也看着她，就像往常一样。不知为何，她甚至有些希望她的外表能和她内心一样，变得无法辨认。她叹了口气，打开了莲蓬头，让水流了一会儿然后走进热水中，想要让它洗去心里的焦虑。

洗好澡她泡了杯茶吃了早餐又换好了衣服。这个时候太阳才刚刚从地平线上升起。她坐在飘窗上，看着太阳一点点爬上来，认真思考着过去几周发生的事情。她发现自己根本无法作出任何结论。她那些不那么传统的性幻想探索好像并没有给她什么答案，倒是把她在战后苦心铸造的堡垒给毁了。而她的心，已经很多年没有像现在这么赤裸。

如果她对自己足够诚实的话，她甚至不觉得这是个坏事。她才刚刚发现，其实她从未逼自己诚实面对那些回忆。一直以来她以为只要把它们都锁起来，不再去想，一切就会没事的。她不自觉地揉着手臂上的伤痕，思索着接下来应该怎么办呢。

或许，她应该要直面自己的恐惧了。

  
  


[1] 译者注：Au contraire, mon petite putain. 这一段的原文是法语。对应英文：On the contrary, my little whore. 对应中文：恰恰相反，我的小骚货。想到Malfoy用法语说骚话，实在太带感了！


	7. 第七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> 晚上好！周一好！  
> 这一章没有额外的警告提示，但是作品本身的几个标签（高度可疑的同意，糟糕的BDSM礼仪，回忆折磨）在本章都适用。  
> 请留意文末作者注的补充信息。希望你们喜欢这一章！

当Hermione踏进那个看上去略显正式的玄关时，一位穿着类似毛衣背心的家养小精灵已经站在那儿迎接她了。那位小精灵身上的衣物说明她很可能已经被解放了，Hermione禁不住猜想Malfoy和他这位帮手之间到底是什么样的关系。

“Moppy是来护送Granger小姐去书房的。”

“谢谢你，Moppy。”

“Malfoy大人要Moppy告诉您，不好意思，他绝逼有给他的小精灵付工资。”

Hermione低头看了看护送她的这个小精灵，发现她居然因为刚才说的脏话而有些脸红。

“谢谢你，Moppy。还有，Malfoy大人对你还好吗？”

“是的，Granger小姐。Malfoy大人和Moppy说了您也会问这个问题的。”

Hermione皱起眉。“他告诉你该怎么回答了吗？”

那个家养小精灵在一扇巨大的木门前停下了脚步，皱着眉看着她。

“Moppy是个自由的小精灵，Granger小姐。”她打开门，对着Hermione弯腰鞠了个躬，然后啪的一声消失了，留下Hermione一个人站在门口，不知道是应该进去还是继续在门口等着。

等到她终于决定走进书房，她才意识到这间房间的色调和宅子其他房间比起来要轻快得多。房间里有几扇连接地板和天花板的落地窗，自然光透过这些窗户洒进房间里。房间的装潢和她刚刚飞路到达的玄关相比显得没那么肃穆，也摩登得多。地毯是浅色系的，家具也是偏优雅精致的风格。最重要的是，房间的所有墙都被一排排的书占满了。她的注意力完全被这间书房里大量的藏书所吸引，完全没有注意到Malfoy正从她背后偷偷靠近。

“Granger。”

她猛地转过身，发现他离自己只有一步之遥。他这次又是穿的三件套西装，和往常一样无懈可击。他漫不经心地拨着袖扣，头发反射着白金色光泽，整个人看上去就像是在发光。

“Malfoy。”

“你刚才审问我的小精灵了吗？”

“我可不觉得那算是什么审问。”她感觉自己的脸红了起来，尤其是看到他嘴角那抹得意的笑容后。这种被他完全看透的感觉让她格外烦躁。

“那Moppy呢，也不认为那是审问吗？”

Hermione双臂交叉抱在胸前，愤怒地瞪着他。他脸上再次出现了一抹得意的笑容，显然是把她的沉默视为默认了。

“我们开始吧，Malfoy。”

“很好。”他弯起手臂递给她。她盯着他，表情就像他突然长出了另一个脑袋似的。

“女人，这是为了‘随从显形’。你可能无法成功使用‘幻影移形’去一个你从未去过的地方。更不用说整座庄园都受到‘反幻影移形’咒的保护。你如果独自‘幻影移形’的话有可能会‘分体’，毕竟那些防御咒语都是专为Malfoy家族的人设计的。”[1]于是他又一次伸出手臂，她犹豫了一会儿还是走向他把自己的手穿过他的手肘。“抓紧我。”

似曾相识的引力拖拽着Hermione，带着她忽地来到一片绿地的中央。Hermione一站稳就立刻从Malfoy手臂中抽出自己的手，然后走到一旁。

她隐约听到身后的那个男人发出了一声嗤笑，但她决定不予理会。她看了看周围，他们正置身于一片草场中，当她抬起头远眺四方时，却发现不管自己往哪个方向看都看不到庄园的影子。她一直知道Malfoy家族有着显赫的财富，但直到这一刻，她知道他们仍然站在Malfoy领地的某处，却完全看不到那座宅子，她才真切地意识到这个男人身后的财富。

“所以，我们这是在哪儿？”

Malfoy一边陪着她巡视，一边为她解释。她发现他其实非常愿意为她讲述他计划中提到区域的细节。Hermione来之前准备了一些问题，她还准备了一只速记羽毛笔随时漂浮在她身边，这样她无需动用自己的双手就可以做下大量的笔记。

那个上午他又带着她做了几次‘随从显形’。后来他的每一次伸手，都让她内心的犹疑少了一些。她心里有个疑问，为什么自己这么快就适应了他的触碰。触碰他的感觉很平常。甚至有些熟悉。

她本该觉得有些困扰才对。

到了中午，她和Malfoy已经考察了十个不同的区域，每到一个新的地点他都会向她详细阐述他的计划。

当她完成了最后一个室外区域的考察，她却很犹豫，根本不想离开。Hermione咬着下唇看了看四周，他则是两手交叉抱着胸悠闲地靠在一棵树上。她并没有其他需要解答的问题，他也没有其他需要说明的内容，意味着他们需要返回庄园继续接下来的考察了。她极度不想回到庄园，而他那从睫毛底下偷偷观察她的表情告诉她，他其实也察觉了。但她也不想再继续僵持在这里，于是她挺起身转向他。

“我想我们应该回到宅子里继续接下来的考察了。”

“也是时候了，我都快饿死了。”他走向她再次伸出手。“走吧？”

“又是因为防御咒语？”当他刚才提及庄园那些‘反幻影移形’防御咒语时，她就猜测这些咒语大概是双向的。他再次向她伸出手也验证了她的猜想。

“我可不想看到你被‘分体’的样子。还有，我知道你喜欢碰我。”

“我没有。”她答道，尽管她圈住他手臂的动作透露了她真实的想法。

“说谎。”

大概是因为她有些饿了，这一次‘幻影移形’带来的拉力比过来的时候更强烈了。虽然他们到达的时候和前几次‘随从显形’一样顺畅，她降落在庄园门厅的那一刻还是摔倒了。她站起身，试着让自己做好心理准备，走进这个曾经见证了她无数痛苦回忆的地方。

走进那个 _房间_ ，她被折磨的那个房间。

突然，她做了一个决定。

“我想去看看。”

“你这次考察的目标不就是这个吗？看看这里。”

她转过身，直直面对他，两手紧紧握成拳头。

“别装傻了，Malfoy。我想去看看 _那里_ 。”

他看着她，表情颇有些小心翼翼。

“这似乎不是个好主意，Granger。”

“我是代表魔法部来考察你的庄园的。你是在拒绝配合我提出的考察某个房间的要求吗？”她抬起下巴，心里在想他是不是已经看穿了她其实是在虚张声势。

“好。”他的语气近乎讽刺。Hermione伸出手示意他为自己领路。

于是他们一起来到走廊，Malfoy走在她前面。Hermione偷偷把手上的汗擦在裙子上，试图让自己把注意力放在呼吸上。突然他毫无预警地在两扇大门前停下脚步，让她差点撞上他。

“最后一次机会，Granger。”

“快开门。”

他弯腰握住把手用力一推打开门，站到一旁，为她让出通道。就是这儿，她每次噩梦中都会出现的宴会厅。

她走进房间，发现里面所有的家具都蒙上了厚厚的一层灰。她踌躇地踏上房间里的硬木地板，那盏碎了的水晶吊灯仍旧散落在地板中央。这一刻她才意识到，战后这个房间就再也没有被使用过，甚至连动都没有动过。她没有多想这背后的原因，因为她的注意力彻底被其他东西吸引了。她感觉自己的脚已经完全不受自己意志控制，直到她低头看的时候才发现自己已经走到了 _那个_ 地方。

就像她预先设想的那样，回忆就像潮水一样凶猛地扑了上来。

不知不觉间，一阵剧痛袭上她的膝盖，她跪了下去。接下来她的呼吸开始加速。她脑中唯一记得的就是那些疼痛的记忆，那想要守住秘密的绝望，还有那一切永远不会结束的恐惧。每次就在她试图甩掉脑中那些轰炸她的画面时，她又会被另一个画面击倒，直到她彻底被剧烈的疼痛和恐惧占据，完全失控。她感觉到有人在叫她的名字，但她找不到这个人，在重重回忆的迷雾中迷失了方向。

“Granger！该死！站 _起来_ ！”

Hermione感觉到一双强壮的手臂在拉着她站起来。但她的身体就像一个破娃娃一样不听使唤，她完全无法控制自己。她开始抽泣起来，突然她的腹部感到一股熟悉的拉力，她知道自己又在‘幻影移形’了。

他们跌跌撞撞地到了另一个房间。Hermione想要从环绕着她的那双手挣脱出来。她深吸一口气，脱离了他的怀抱，却由于找不到方向而差点绊倒。她闭上眼睛，双手交叉抱着肚子，大脑深处有个声音不断提醒着她，她居然在Draco Malfoy面前彻底崩溃了。

又一次…崩溃了。

然而现在，这根本无关紧要。她无法呼吸，她的喉咙越来越紧就像被人掐着一样。一阵阵的干呕让她身体极度脆弱，她能听到自己啜泣的声音，但那声音好像离她很远，她根本无法控制自己。她的大脑完全被恐慌占据，不管她做什么都无法让自己逃出困境。

就在这时她感到有个人来到她身后，用修长的手指环住她的喉咙把她往后拖。

“可怜。”他语气中的恶意让她身体一震。“可怜的小泥巴种完全失控了。”

一丝困惑侵入她有如泥潭般的大脑。

“让我来给你找点事做做吧。”他捏住她的喉咙，往前跨了一步站在她面前。“脱吧，我的宠物。”

Hermione眨了眨眼，感受到他的大拇指正抚上她的下巴。他在看着她，等着她做出行动。她迎上他银色的眼眸，想要在里面找到自己的倒影。但她还是不懂，为什么他会用充满期待的表情看着她？他刚才说了什么？脱？

“什么？”

他的眼睛搜寻着她的，皱起眉看着她。

“我的指令很复杂吗？女人，我可没法接受你这个样子。我还以为你喜欢得高分呢。”

他走到一旁，开始脱掉他的西装外套。Hermione定在原地，呼吸仍旧过于急促，恐惧感也仍旧那么强烈。但她努力尝试着爬出这片让她麻痹的泥淖。她的困惑正和她的歇斯底里疯狂交战，于是她死死抓住他刚才的指令，想要把它当做一根救命绳索，让她能够爬出这个她大脑制造的死亡沼泽。当他再次开口时，她感觉这根绳索在跟着他的声音一起颤动。

“你是又聋又傻了吗？”她看到他把外套扔到椅子上。“我给了你一个任务，宠物。脱掉你的衬衫。给我专心点。”

对，专心。她需要专心。Hermione开始解开衬衫的扣子，却发现自己的手竟然在发抖，于是她用双手握成拳。然后，再来一次。这次试着把注意力放在把纽扣穿过扣眼这个简单的动作上。当她专注在这些简单动作时，她发现接下来轻松多了。

她成功把这件柔软的亚麻衬衫脱了下来扔到地上，感觉越来越能够控制自己。

“乖女孩。我就知道你能做到。”

她当然可以。她可是Hermione Granger。她骄傲地抬起头，看到他脱掉鞋子，对她点了点头。

“还有其他的衣服，女巫，接着脱。”

Hermione继续脱掉她其他的衣服，拉下裙子的拉链把它褪到脚踝，然后走了出来。这个动作是如此熟悉，甚至给她带来了舒缓的感觉。这是一件她可以做，也不 _害怕_ 做的事情。她是有勇气在Draco Malfoy面前脱光自己的。她不怕他。从来就不怕。

她脱掉高跟鞋，然后手伸到背后解开胸衣。取下肩带的动作让她看到了自己手臂上的伤疤，一个微弱的声音从她口中逸出，就在这时她突然记起了自己在哪里。

“你马上就要做到了。专心。”

再次深吸了口气。她不允许自己失败，不能在他面前失败。Hermione把胸衣扔到地上，然后脱下底裤，走了出来。房间里有些冷，于是她用手臂抱住了自己。但她脑中那持续不断的轰鸣声总算是停了下来，一股成就感油然而生。她总算是顺利完成了任务。

“非常棒，Granger。现在到床上去。”

Hermione往后一看，才刚刚意识到原来他们是在他的卧室。她眼前是一张带有四角床幔的大床，看上去很优雅，所有装饰都是暗色调的，铺盖则是黑色和翡翠色。她转过身，一边看着他取下银质袖扣卷起袖子，一边努力抬起自己的脚迈出第一步。

“躺下来。”

她吸了口气，爬上那张大床躺了下来，把手放在肚子上，眼睛盯着顶上的帷幔。帷幔被施了幻术，上面绣着的几只银色巨龙在幻术的作用下正在夜空中翱翔。Hermione就这么看着它们，看着它们小小的翅膀带着它们在帷幔上徜徉。时不时会有一只飞到幔帐的边缘，喷出一口火焰然后掉头。她在想，它们是被困在这里了吗？它们能 _感觉到_ 自己被困在这里了吗？她的呼吸再次急促，感到恐慌正卷土重来。就在这一刻，她的视线被Malfoy的金发和棱角分明的脸完全占据了。

Hermione眨着眼，一滴泪从她眼角滑落。她看到他解开颈部的领结，跨坐在她身上，皱着眉低头看着她。

“把你的手给我。”

她伸出手，在他用领带缚住她手腕时深吸了口气。丝质面料凉凉地贴着她的皮肤。他温柔地在她腕部打了一个结，把她的手举过头顶，然后把她的手绑在床头。他的胸口就悬在她头顶，Hermione让自己把注意力放在他胸前的贝母纽扣上，直到他再次坐回到原先的位置，继续低头看着她。

“你照我说的做，明白吗？”

她点点头。

“闭上眼睛。”

Hermione照做了。下一秒她感觉到床垫微微向上弹起，她知道那意味着他已经离开了这张床。她竖起耳朵想要听出他去了哪儿。但他那双穿了袜子的脚没有发出任何声响，让她完全无法分辨他的去向。他刚才已经命令她闭上眼睛，如果她不守规矩岂不是给了他指责她的理由了吗？她才不要这样。

“Malfoy？”

“安静。”她感觉到他用手拍了拍自己的胯部，原来他并没有走开，立刻放松了许多。“这也是其中一条规矩。”

Hermione喜欢规矩。她愿意遵守规矩。规矩给她控制感。

“知道了。”

他的手毫无预警地轻轻拍打上她的胸部，让她深吸了一口气。

“第一条规矩，未经同意不得说话。如果你违反规定，我会立刻停止一切。如果你说‘红’，我也会立刻停止一切，而且不会再继续。”

Hermione点点头。不说话。她能做到。

“第二条规矩，闭上眼睛，不许睁开。”

她又点点头。

“第三条。停止思考。”

话音刚落，Hermione就感觉到什么东西打在自己腹部，让她身体一震。一开始有些刺痛，但那感觉并不难受。接下来她感觉到那个东西滑过她的皮肤。好像是皮制的，某种柔软的皮。她正想要搞清楚这到底是什么，那个东西却离开了她的腹部。

“我说了，停止思考。”那个东西来到了她的胸部，这次的力道大了很多，近乎尖锐地抽打到她的乳尖，让她忍不住尖叫了起来。它顶端的许多分岔随着他手的动作爱抚到了她一侧乳房的每一个角落。当那个东西抚上她另一边乳房时，Hermione惊奇地发现，自己竟然已经湿了。他一次又一次地用它抽打着她的身体。那抽打并没有真的弄疼她，而且每一次短暂的刺痛总是伴随着一次爱抚。这节奏慢慢让她的身体越来越敏感，直到她扭动着身子期待着它再一次落到自己身上。他带着它滑过她全身，从乳房，到腰，再到腹部，最后到大腿。每次鞭打带来的刺痛都让她感到自己的意志离那个恐怖的地方又远了一些，她感觉自己正在慢慢走进一个舒服得多的地方，整个身体像是被浸在了温热的水里。

等到他停下时，Hermione已经开始喘息。她的意识越来越慵懒放松，身体却对周遭的一切都极度敏感。她腕部缠绕的丝绸，头下垫着的枕头，刚才他鞭打时身上热热的刺痛感，乳头的紧绷，都格外鲜明。这一切让她渐渐失去了思考的能力。她感觉大脑逐渐放松了对意识的控制，好像整个人都被一层保护膜包裹了起来。

“打开腿，我的宠物。”

Hermione渴望地呻吟着，遵从他的指令不假思索、毫不羞耻地打开了自己。接下来鞭子抽上了她早已充血的欲望，那感觉是如此强烈，让她几乎从床上弹了起来。她的背高高地弓起，手腕用力地拉扯着丝绸。

他抽打了一次又一次，直到她大声尖叫着哭喊出来。那个东西顶端的皮质流苏不断刷过她的阴蒂，还有她私处的两处入口，让她一瞬间几乎忘记不能说话的规则，想要开口乞求他触碰自己的身体。她死死地咬着唇，几乎都要咬出血来。

当他终于结束，她喘着气瘫倒在床上，整个人就像是化成了一滩水。她离高潮只有一步之遥，意识早已离她远去。她全身上下随着她的心跳微微颤动着，一阵暖流袭上她的四肢百骸。

她感觉到他爬到自己两腿中间，他的手臂来到她膝下拖着她的臀部将她从丝质床单上抬起。Hermione紧张地期待着，不知道他想要做什么。直到他温热的呼吸触到她早已极度敏感的皮肤。

“我的宠物。”那一阵温暖的气息让她忍不住饥渴地扭动起来。“你可以说话了。”

然后他的舌慢慢舔上她的缝隙，最后重重地压上她的阴蒂。她不可抑止地尖叫了起来，没过多久那尖叫就逐渐化作无意识的呻吟。

“哦，Merlin…Malfoy…求你…求你让我…”他用舌卷过她最敏感的花核，然后顶入她湿滑的甬道。她尖叫着说。“求求你，神啊…让我高潮吧…”

她感到一股欲望的狂潮随着他连续不断的舔舐越涨越高，累积的快感逐渐满溢出来，一波波欢愉像瀑布倾泻而下。她弓起背，脚不受控地勾着他的背，被缚的双手紧紧握成拳。这是她有记忆以来最强烈的一次高潮。她的意识完全消失，大脑被高潮席卷。当高潮来临时，Malfoy也离开了她双腿之间，回到了她的上方，他的呼吸落在她脸颊。

“你真是个美妙的小泥巴种宠物。”她感觉到束缚被解开，缠在腕上的丝绸被取了下来。他用大拇指摩擦着她的手腕，帮她舒缓由于绑缚留下的印痕。她还是无法动弹，只能任由他帮自己把手放回身边。

“你可以睁开眼睛了。”Hermione照做了，对他眨了眨眼。他挑着眉说。“欢迎回来，Granger。”

“我刚才去别的地方了吗？”

他低头对她笑了笑，她又眨了眨眼。她从没看他这么笑过。

“那叫潜意识空间，女巫。感觉比你之前去的那个地方要好多了吧。”

那她之前在哪里？他们注视着彼此，直到之前的一切像潮水一般回到了她脑中。刚才的恐慌，她的歇斯底里，还有她几乎溺弊在自己的回忆里。他眯起眼。

“不要再回到那里，Granger。”

Hermione逼自己深呼吸，绝望地想要找回专注力，就像他之前要她做的那样。

“你可以从我身上离开了，Malfoy。”

“你确定？”如果不是她足够了解他的话，她会以为他是真的关心她。不过这种可能性实在是太低了。点了点头，她挣扎着从他身下坐了起来，直到这时她才发现他几乎衣着完好，而自己却是一丝不挂，不过已经太迟了…他从她身上下来，站到床边，把手递给她。

她看着他的手就好像是看到了一条蛇。

“看来你不怎么喜欢事后的关爱啊，是吗？”

“什么？”她问道。自我意识的恢复让她突然又回到那个焦虑不安的状态，而他刚才提到的那个她从未听过的东西，更是让她措手不及，甚至有些恼怒。

“好吧，随便你。”他抿了抿唇放下手，自顾自地走到他之前放外套和马甲的着装台，坐在椅子上穿好鞋子。她有些难为情地在他面前穿上自己的衣服。

Hermione强忍着自己想要看他的冲动，绝望地试着把刚才发生的这一切放进大脑中某个特定的区域。不只是性，或者你想用其他词语定义他们那些极其亲密的互动也可以，还有楼下发生的那些事。她一边穿上底裤和胸衣，一边试图捡起那些被炸成碎片的回忆把它们再次塞回箱盒子里。这简直让她精疲力尽。

“Granger？”

Hermione转过身，拉上裙子拉链。“怎么了？”

“你在干嘛？”

她皱起眉。“我在穿衣服。你觉得我在干嘛？”

他眯起眼，咬紧下颚。“没事，你继续。”

Hermione又转过身背对着他，暂时还不想回到他们充满敌对的关系中。只是想到又要和他吵起来，都让她的眼泪几乎溃堤。她继续扣上衬衫，不想让自己沉浸在这些奇怪的情绪中，心里默默提醒自己要记得查阅有关潜意识空间和事后关爱的书籍。她肯定在哪儿看到过这两个术语，但明显她对它们的了解还是太少了，尤其是如果以后他们这种关系成为常态的话。

想到这个，她手上的动作突然停了下来。常态？这会成为常态吗？往后她再经历情绪崩溃，都要让Malfoy用性的方式把她解救出来吗？

就在她扣好衬衫时，他的手正好圈了上来，唇擦着她的耳说。

“你该吃点东西了。”

Hermione拍开他的手，从他怀中挣开，转身面对他。

“住手。”她从裙子口袋里拿出魔杖指着他。他的脸色变得有些苍白，然后露出一抹轻蔑的笑。“我不需要你来 _喂饱_ 我，Malfoy。我需要你停止这种趁人之危的行为。”

“这句话信息量很大。该死的，我明明给了你一个安全词！是你自己选择不用的。”他走向她直接攫住她的下巴，逼着她正视自己的目光。

“一个…什么？你给了我一个什么？”

“红！你这个蠢女人！”

Hermione突然记起来，呆呆站在原处。

_如果你说‘红’，我会立刻停止一切，而且不会再继续。_

“哦。”

他一脸鄙夷地放开她。“看来你需要再多做些 _研究_ 。”

“那也不能抵消你利用我的脆弱对我做出的那些…”

“那些什么？你指的是把你从心甘情愿掉进去的地狱里拖出来吗？别傻了。你傻傻的样子很难看。”他边说边用手拍了拍胸前，把外套上的某个脏东西拍走。这时她才注意到他并没有扣上他的衬衫，整个胸膛就这么袒露在外面。Hermione保证自己绝没有因此而分心。

“你就是个目中无人的自大狂！”

“那你就是专横霸道的书呆子！”

Hermione怒吼着跺了跺脚。“该死的！Malfoy！”

“你那Gryffindor小性子算是发完了吗？”

“我那Gryffindor…这和我的学院有什么关系？”

“你还真是易怒。”

“以前不是这样的。”Hermione揉了揉额头。

“是…我怎么会不知道。以前你要报复我，一般都是打我，或是对我施咒，而不是把自己的裤子给脱了。”

“闭嘴！我根本不是这个意思。”Hermione抓着床角的柱子稳住自己穿上鞋，感觉到他正在看着自己，抬起了头。“我指的是恐慌症。我一直都做噩梦，但是这种恐惧到无法动弹的状况是最近才有的。”

“从什么时候开始的？”他身体一僵，语气中带着明显的好奇。

“从…”Hermione突然停了下来，脸有些发热。就算她告诉他自己的防御是从什么时候开始彻底崩溃的对目前的状况也没有任何帮助。“不关你的事。事实上，我根本不知道自己为什么要和你说这些。你明明就是想要敲诈我。”

他不以为然地哼了一声。

“如果你觉得通过曲解你的话来胁迫你完成这次考察就能被算作敲诈的话，我只能说，你需要多交几个Slytherin朋友。”

“为什么我会想要那么做？”Hermione不耐烦地回答，看到他的表情越来越冷硬。

“你必须承认，我们这些Slytherin也是有些 _长处_ 的。”他的目光有些露骨，放肆地打量着她。Hermione感觉自己颈后的汗毛都竖了起来。她装作不在意地理了理头发，踩着高跟鞋噔噔噔地朝门口走去。

“如果你不介意的话，我想要Moppy送我回到壁炉。领地已经通过考察了。我会派另外一位同事完成对庄园的考察。”

“很好。”

“好的！”

他猛地关上门，留她一个人站在走廊里。突然啪的一声响，那个护送她的小精灵出现在她眼前。

“Moppy需要现在带Granger小姐去壁炉吗？”

“是的…Merlin。赶快带我离开这里吧。”

*******

在听到Moppy带着Granger下楼后，Draco又呆呆地盯着卧室的门看了很久，试着搞清楚自己对于刚才发生的那一切到底是什么感觉。一开始他把她带上来的时候，他只是想要给她一些震慑，让她能够脱离那个诡异的神游状态。他完全没有料到她竟然会那么顺从，也没有料到自己对于他们后来做的那些事情的反应。她突然的 _离去_ 让他有些不安，甚至可以说是愤怒。

他深吸一口气，让自己尽量平静下来，抚平外套上的折痕，挺胸打开门走了出去。他撅起嘴，手指无意识地在唇边滑过，一边往书房走，一边止不住回想起刚才发生的情景。当他要她脱掉衣服时，她先是抬起头，然后居然就照做了。好像是要对自己和他证明些什么似的。他本以为她会反抗，而他也早已准备好用威胁的方法让她慢慢找回自己。他完全没有想到她居然会遵照他的指令。但是当她真的完成他的要求时，又好像是在挑衅他，告诉他不管他要她做什么，她都能做得到。

 _那_ 才是他记忆中那个无所畏惧的女巫。

不过话说回来，他也没什么可抱怨的。

然而最让他惊讶的还是她最后的举动。他绝对没有想到她竟然在尝试使用锁心术，而且她用的那个借口，可以称得上是他所见过的最烂的一个了。他只需要用很微弱的‘破心术’就能成功察觉到她那些试图藏起回忆的徒劳。而她使用锁心术的笨拙程度更是让他大吃一惊。

看来黄金女巫也并不是万能的。

[1] 译者注：这里有好几个魔咒出现。Side-along 随从显形，大意就是跟着某个人一起幻影移形。Splinch分体，大意和字面意思一样，就是会解体的意思。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 有关糟糕的BDSM礼仪的一些信息：  
> 不管是主导者（Doms）还是服从者（Subs）都有可能在某次场景后体验强烈的落差感，也就是说，从他们在角色身上体验到的情绪高点直接坠落回现实中的低点。  
> 对于服从者来说，从潜意识空间脱离出来对他们的情绪和体力都是极大的消耗。因此事后的关爱能够给ta提供一个安全的场所，让ta重新找到平衡，从脆弱的身体/情感状态中恢复；对于主导者来说，给服从者提供事后关爱也能够帮助他们重新找到平衡，通过给服从者提供安抚，让他们和服从者之间重新建立起安全感和舒适感，而不是让服从者认为他们是一切痛苦的源头。  
> 事后关爱的缺失对于主导者和服从者双方都会产生负面的影响。  
> Hermione和Draco在这一章里都体验了巨大的落差感，结果就是他们事后的争执让彼此更加困惑无助了。


	8. 第八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小可爱们晚上好！  
> 除了作品原有的标签外这一章没有额外的警告提示。在这一章我更换了心情板里的图片，我亲爱的beta 给我做了两张图。我早就存好了这张，就是为了用在这一章。因为从这一章起，故事的基调开始发生改变，尽管有可能你们读完后觉得还并不是很明显。  
> 希望你们喜欢这一章！

后来Hermione直接从Malfoy庄园飞路回了自己的办公室，下定决心要好好工作，不再去想上午发生的那些事情。正是因为她的决心，回到魔法部后那个下午让她彻底精疲力尽。等到她回到公寓，她只想泡个热水澡然后倒头睡一觉。那些剧烈的情绪波动给她带来的压力已经让她吃不消了，再加上她冲动离开Malfoy庄园后连续几小时高强度的工作，她知道这些压力迟早会反噬她。

只是这个迟早，来得比她想象的要早。

她脱下高跟鞋，早上和Malfoy在一起最后几分钟的情景又在脑中闪现。他看着她穿上衣服时脸上的表情，还有他明明想要照顾她却克制的样子。突然她感到一阵悲伤，这悲伤让她很是意外。最后她把一切归结于自己太疲惫了，今天发生的所有事情让她濒临崩溃，于是她决定不去理会这些莫名的情绪。

Crookshanks跟着她走进浴室。她想要在上床前先泡一个热水澡。这一刻她突然感觉自己极其脆弱，好像不论多无足轻重的事情都可以让她哭出来。她和Malfoy之间的争执，虽然她早有预料，甚至开始感到习以为常了，但还是让她体会到了前所未有的沮丧，她从未如此在意他的话。她坐在浴缸旁用手试了试水温。脑子里想到他提到的有关事后关爱的那些话，她是不是漏了什么？

除了她已经和这个她童年时期的恶霸，同时还正好是位前食死徒，发生了两场极致的亲密互动。事实上，是三次。如果把那次和那位金发男巫替身一起实现的性幻想也算上的话。

也许她真正需要的不是热水澡，而是喝一杯。

“红酒 ** _飞来_** 。”一瓶红酒叮叮当当地一路飞进了浴室，在空中轻轻撞上了浴室的门框，最后落到她举起的手中。她把酒瓶放在洗手台上，脱掉身上的衣服，走进浴缸里躺了下来，念了个咒语打开酒瓶，直接对着瓶口喝了起来。Hermione闭上眼，头懒懒地靠在浴缸的边缘，想要搞清楚上午到底发生了什么，还有为什么她没有彻底疯掉。

她几乎不记得在Malfoy的宴会厅里发生了什么。她只记得她走进去，被回忆击倒，然后不知怎么就到了Malfoy的卧室。在那之后发生的一切都很模糊。但她依稀记得他让自己很生气，于是她想要向他证明自己并不害怕。

当然结果就是她全身赤裸地，被绑在他的床上。

而在那之后发生的 ** _一切_** 她都记得一清二楚。

“该死的！”她又喝了一大口梅洛红酒。一开始她只不过是冲动地在自己完全可控的性幻想上增加了一个特别要求，没想到最后居然发展到这个地步…这似乎再也不能被当做一时冲动的性幻想了她总觉得他身上有些什么她也说不上来的东西，让她感觉他是坚不可摧的。

更不用提那些高潮了。

也许她应该列一张表。身体又沿着浴缸往下滑了一点，Hermione把酒瓶放在地板上。

她拿起魔杖，施了一个 ** _飞来咒_** 取来她的速记羽毛笔。羽毛笔和羊皮纸飘浮着飞进浴室，Crookshanks喵着看着羽毛擦过自己头顶，最后停在了Hermione的肩膀上空。

“不该和Malfoy发生性关系的理由。”羽毛笔飞快地写了起来，她的宠物猫看着她露出了一种只有她才能看得懂的震惊又恐怖的表情。“第一条，他恨我，而且他一直都恨我。”

她把手臂放在浴缸边上。

“这真的很糟糕，对不对Crooks？”这只橘斑猫只是对她眨了眨眼睛。“Ronald要是知道了肯定会吓死。这其实算得上是个好处。”Hermione从浴缸旁拿起那瓶梅洛放到嘴边，又喝了一口。“我有生以来三次最棒的高潮。绝对也称得上是好处。”

她把头放在没有拿酒瓶的那只手上，望着前面发呆。

“他想要喂饱我。”她的声音听起来竟然有些伤感…她在脑中摇了摇头。“哦…真要命！”

*******

接下来的一天，Hermione没有见到Malfoy，再接下来的那一天，也没有，直到周五早晨，她居然开始认真地考虑要不要给他寄一只猫头鹰。不幸的是，她根本就找不到任何一个合理的借口给他寄信。为了不再让自己尝试虚构一个会让他们两人都觉得很假的借口，她决定专注在工作上。现在她正好在审阅那份针对Malfoy领地以及将被用于独角兽项目的区域的考察报告。

正如她承诺的，她后来指派了一位她部门较为资浅的同事代替她完成庄园的考察。那位女巫几小时后就返回了，几乎没有收集到任何信息，还报告Hermione说庄园的主人（听到这个词Hermione突然有些难为情）坚决拒绝她进入庄园的一整块区域。

基于她自己之前的亲身经历，她想她能够猜到她的下属被禁止进入的区域会是哪里。

快到下午茶的时候，Hermione突然听到她部门的大厅里传来一阵骚动。当她抬起头，想要看看到底发生了什么，却发现Draco Malfoy正迈着轻松的步子走进她的办公室，自作主张地挑了把椅子坐了下来，在她没来得及告知他并未被邀请之前，就自顾自地关上了门。

“为什么我的秘书一直放你进来？”

“她很怕我。我想作为一个前食死徒还是有点好处的。”他讥讽地对她笑了笑，视线突然停留在她办公桌上。“那是我的报告？”

Hermione把文件塞进一个文件夹中，不想让他看到。

“没错，就是你的报告。你为什么不让Marissa考察庄园的东翼？”

“我不让任何人进入那片区域。”

“你让 ** _我_** 进去了啊。”

他停顿了很长时间才又开了口。

“为什么我还没有被关进Azkaban？”

“哈？Malfoy，你是傻了吗？我和Harry都为你作证了，所以你被豁免了啊。”

“我知道…你这个傻女人，那场听证会我也参加了。我说的是，为什么 ** _现在_** 我没有被逮捕？”

“不好意思，你再说一遍？”

“你一直控诉我侵犯你。”她的脸唰的红了。她逼着自己看着他的眼睛。

“你利用了我。”

“没错，你之前也这么说。但我现在坐在这里，仍然是自由之身。”

Hermione愤怒地瞪着他。他挑眉回应。直到她吹了吹脸上散落的头发，结束了这段眼神交战。

“所以，到底是什么？”他继续问道。“你是受害者？还是参与者？”

这个问题和她已经思考了一周的那个问题不谋而合。她并没有得到任何结论…但她确实已经思考了很久。显然，她思考得太久了，因为她可以看到Malfoy脸上的嘲讽越来越明显。

“又或者，你只是个胆小鬼。”

这句话让她后颈的汗毛立刻竖了起来。

“算了吧，Malfoy。你还从没难倒过我。”

“那就证明给我看。”

**_这个混蛋！_ **

“我不是你的受害者。”

他得意地笑了起来，显然对她的回答十分满意。

“我从没说过你是。不过如果你想要我把你绑起来疯狂地操你，你必须先说‘请’。”

这下轮到她挑眉了。

“谁说我想要你这么做了？”

“没有人。”他看似随意地耸了耸肩。“虽然你每次都声称是被我强迫的，但我懂的。”

Hermione咬了咬唇，继续看着他。她周一开始列的那张表最后几乎全是和他做爱的好处。当然，最引人注目的那个缺点，自然是他恨她，这是个事实。

“女巫，我在为你提供一项服务。”他的眼神漫不经心地扫过她的办公室。“要么接受，要么拒绝。”

“一项服务？你指的是性服务？”

“没错。”

**_真是一段诡异的对话。_ **

“为什么？”

“我喜欢收集秘密。显然你把这个当做一个秘密，不然我现在早该被奥罗包围了。”他的眼神又落在了她脸上，眼神中的炽热让她有些吃惊。“我想我也可以问你，为什么？”

“我想要怎么处置我自己的性生活和任何人都没有关系。”

“除了我？”

“那纯属意外，我保证。”

“啊！Granger，你真是织了一张错综复杂的网啊。”[1]

“居然开始引用麻瓜作家了？你到底是谁？你对Draco Malfoy都做了些什么？”

他站起身，整理了一下身上的西装。她不禁分心注意到他的西装做工极其精细，还有他颈间被银质蛇形胸针固定住的墨黑色丝质领结。她拉回自己的注意力，重新回到他戏谑的笑脸上。

“我会让我的飞路为你敞开，以防万一。”

“滚远点。”

他轻笑着离开了她的办公室。那是一个她从未在他身上听到过的笑声。当她总算确定他真的离开 了，Hermione用头锤着桌子，忿忿地说。

“我真是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。”

“我们都知道那不是真的。”

听到这个新的声音，Hermione马上抬起头。

“哦，嗨，Harry。”

她的好友有些不好意思地走了进来，脸上带着愧疚的表情。她一开始还不是很明白为什么他看上去那么犹豫，直到她突然想起来前几天他自作主张的午餐安排。她的表情瞬间有些僵硬。

“你现在有时间吗？”

“也许吧。”她冷淡地回答道。

他关上门，坐在刚才Malfoy刚才坐的那张椅子上。他会不会刚才看到那位金发巫师离开了？如果他看到的话，他不会不提吧。她甚至有点希望他问，这样她就可以说些模棱两可又似是而非的话敷衍过去了。

“我欠你一个道歉。那天我吓到你和Ron了。”

“你的确吓到我了。你也太自作主张了吧！”

Harry没有说话，只是看了看她。Hermione也没有躲避他的注视，双手交叉抱在胸前。

“这就是你过来的原因吗？我还有很多事要做，Harry。”

“Ron很生气。”Hermione的目光更愤怒了，Harry赶紧换了个说法。“我的意思是，你还好吗？”

“嗯，还行吧。”她放下手臂，耸了耸肩。“说实话Harry，我和他分享了一些非常私密的东西，但他对我就像…”，她顿了顿，一个念头突然浮现在脑海中。“就像Malfoy曾经那样。”

“曾经？”

他当然注意到了这个特别的措辞。

“嗯。”她清了清喉咙。“ ** _那个不重要_** 。我的意思是，我信任Ron，才会把我的秘密告诉他。但他居然因为这个秘密而离开了我。”

“我不会再试着让你们聊聊了。但是Hermione，你还是我最好的朋友。如果你想找个人聊聊这件事，或者任何其他事情，我就在这里。”

“谢谢你，Harry。”这句话是真心的。失去Ron已经够让她难受了。加上Harry和Ginny的同居。这两件事接连发生让Hermione感觉自己好像一下子变得无依无靠，特别孤独。

但很奇怪的是，最近这几天这种感觉似乎好了许多。

她决定忽略这个想法，和Harry的聊天主题也转到了其他东西上。最后他们又聊了好一会儿，他才离开回到自己的办公室。

Hermione挥手看着他离开，基本上已经原谅了他之前犯的愚蠢错误。后来她为了完成这一周的工作，在办公室里逗留到比较晚。等到她收拾好东西准备离开办公室时，魔法部已经很安静了。电梯里只有她一个人，大厅的飞路壁炉旁也空空荡荡，除了一两个奥罗外只有一个缄默人。[2]她咬咬唇，向那个大壁炉走了过去，心里的犹豫让她的步伐比往常更缓慢了一些。当她走到那个砖砌的丑陋壁炉前时，她凝视了一会儿，冲动地做了一个决定。

随着一阵青烟，她从壁炉里走到一个熟悉的门廊。她不禁想到，这座宅子是不是配有门卫或是安装了警报系统之类的，访客来的时候会给他通知。她内心辩论着，是不是应该就这么直接走进去，就在这时她听到一声‘幻影移形’的啪响。

“Granger小姐！小姐需要Moppy带您去见Malfoy大人吗？”

“是的，Moppy。谢谢你。但他应该不知道我会过来。”

“哦，小姐，他知道的。不然小姐就会被困在壁炉里了。”

**_这听起来可不太妙。_ **

“我明白了。”

Hermione跟着那个小精灵，Malfoy的盲目自信让她感到震惊。毕竟连她自己都不确定会不会过来。

“小姐，您到了。”Moppy推开一扇沉重的门，接着又是一声啪响，她‘幻影移形’离开了。Hermione被留在了这间小小的会客厅里。这里只有一个燃烧着的壁炉，还有Draco Malfoy，坐在一个蓬松柔软的扶手沙发上。很明显他正在看书。他手里拿着一本书，用手指固定着书页。

“很好，很好。让我看看这位稀客是谁。”看到Hermione朝他走了过来，他的唇上浮现了一抹得意的笑容。她把外套随意往壁炉另一侧的扶手沙发上一扔，脱下鞋子，自顾自地拿起他身旁茶几上的酒杯，一口饮尽杯中剩余的琥珀色酒液。

“还要来点吗？”他指了指一旁的雕花酒瓶，看着她把空酒杯放回原位。

“不必了，今晚我需要神志清醒些，这样我就可以学着以后自己抽打自己了。”

“自己抽打可不如另外一种来得有趣，不是吗？”

想起之前他是如何精准地支配那条鞭子，还有那些鞭打给她带来的快感。她的脸红了起来。

“你从哪里学会这个的？”

他伸出手握住她的，把她拉近自己，直到她站在他两腿间。他用手把毛衣从她裙边拉起，回答道。

“我的家族藏书阁是个不折不扣的知识宝库。”

他用指节轻轻摩擦着她腹部的皮肤，Hermione忍不住颤抖起来。“你在书里学会的？”

他对她笑了笑。“那本书配有相当精妙的插图。”

“看来一直以来我都看错书了。”

他的手溜到她肋骨，另一只手又微微把她拉近了一些。

“告诉我你为什么会在这里，我的宠物。”

他的指打着圈摩挲着她的皮肤，让她一时忘了回应他突然的爱称，如果那能被算作爱称的话。她伸出手顶住他的肩膀，闭上眼回答道。

“我想要忘记。”

“忘记什么？”

“一切。”她张开眼，低头看着他，那双银灰色的眸子迎上她。“我想要你带我回到那个地方。潜意识空间？我记得你是那么说的。”

他抬眼看了她一会儿，脸上带着她捉摸不透的表情。她越来越觉得有些难为情。就在她准备怀疑自己是不是又做了一个愚蠢的决定时，他轻轻把她推开，站了起来。她的手从他肩膀滑落，尴尬地悬宕在身体两侧。他把手从她身上移开，抚上自己的唇，银灰色的眼睛再次回到她身上。他把自己唇上的手移到她的唇上，描摹着她的唇形，然后环住她的脖颈。他的捏握让她顿时呼吸困难，她看到他的嘴角微微上扬。

“现在，告诉我，我的宠物。有什么是你绝对无法接受的吗？”他用手微微抬起她的下巴，低头看着她。Hermione突然感到有些紧张。

“不要接吻。”

他咬紧了下颚，手上的力道也几乎不可察觉地收紧了，逼得她下巴又抬高了些。

“你还记得规则吗？”

Hermione眨着眼，看到他走到她身后，伸出手指扣住她的喉咙，点了点头。

“你还记得你的安全词吗？”

她又点了点头。他用扣着她脖颈的手把她拉向自己，直到她的背紧紧贴着他胸口。他的身体难以置信的暖，Hermione感觉自己的心跳得越来越快，不知道是因为期待还是恐惧。

“我一直想要一个属于我自己的小泥巴种荡妇。”他温热的呼吸吹进她耳朵里，给她带来一阵颤抖，她的身体意外地放松了下来。但他的话却让她瞬间愤怒，脑子里只想着要在他面前证明自己。他另一只手在她身上拍打搜寻着，在她口袋里找到她的魔杖拿了出来，放在她看不到的某个地方。“这个，由我来保管。”

他的手再次回到她身上，抚上她的小腹，摩挲着她的腰，然后抓握住她的乳房。另一只扣住她喉咙的手把她牢牢固定在他身前，力度控制得刚刚好，不至于让她呼吸困难。

“你穿的衣服太多了。”下一秒她听到自己裙子拉链被解开的声音，裙子应声从她腿上掉落到地上。他用指甲划过她的大腿，捏住她的屁股。“走出来，我的宠物。”

Hermione按照他的指令做了，心中的期待感不断爬升。他突然松开钳住她颈子的手，来到她的手臂上。她立刻深吸了一口气。他的手溜到她v领毛衣的边缘，她没有等他开口就主动抬起了手臂。

“乖女孩。”这短暂的失明让她的肾上腺素再一次上升，她把头偏往一侧，方便他把毛衣拉过她头顶。他把那件毛衣扔到一边。

“我可不想被闷死在你称作头发的这堆老鼠窝里。”Hermione的发被猛地往后一拉。Malfoy抓了一把她的头发来表达他的不满。她抬头看向他，他眼里那些黑暗光彩还有嘴角的讥笑让她止不住打了个寒战。“下次记得给我梳好你这头杂草。”

 ** _下次_** ？Hermione看向他眼底，不确定自己想要从那里找到什么，微微点了点头。他嘴角的讥笑更深了。突然他的手狠狠拍打上她的臀部，让她差点跳起来。

“闭上眼睛。”

最后看了他银灰色眼眸一眼，Hermione闭上了眼睛。他松开抓着她头发的手。她感觉到他念出几个无声咒语，一阵魔法旋风在她身旁卷起。他念的那几个咒语让一条丝缎蒙上了她的眼睛，绑住了她的头发和手腕。她的手臂也在咒语的作用下被拉到自己背后。她感觉到丝缎把她的双手掌心相对地绑了起来。这感觉并不算很难受。丝缎困住了她的四肢，她能感觉到移动身体变得十分困难。于是她只能上身前倾地艰难站立着，手臂在背后高高抬起，就像是长了一双翅膀一般。

接下来她感觉到Malfoy的手来到她身上，测试着她身上的每一处结扣。然后他把她脸上散落的发拂到耳后，站到她面前。

“动动你的手指。”

她翻了个白眼，只可惜他看不到，然后按照他说的做了。她居然能够相当轻松地移动那些手指，这让她十分惊讶。

“有哪里感觉疼吗？”

Hermione摇了摇头，对他的关心感到莫名愤怒。他不应该在乎这些的…他有没有伤到她，还有，她是不是感觉到疼。这整件事的目的不就是伤害她吗？

她还没来得及细想为什么他的关心会让她困扰，他突然扯下她的胸衣，露出她的乳房，然后他就走开了。Hermione站在那里，感受着身上那些结扣对她造成的约束，脚轻微地摇摆着，身体某些部位被咒语固定在空气中。她知道他就在那儿，却不知道他会对她做些什么。这种期待感让她几近疯狂。她能感觉到自己的底裤越来越湿。她紧紧夹住自己的双腿，尽力控制自己的呼吸。

突然一声细微的类似呼哨的声音响起，算是提示着她接下来即将发生的一切。就在那声响之后，一阵刺痛落在她臀上。

“这是一根马鞭。”又一鞭，这次落在了她另一瓣臀上。Hermione嘶了一声。“本来应该用在牲口上的。”接下来这一鞭落在了她大腿根部。“现在用在你身上了。”这一击的落点离她的小穴只差了一点点。Hermione直接呻吟了起来。他用手捏住她的下颚，唇贴着她的耳发出近似鬼魅的声音。“哦我的小泥巴种荡妇。”他咬上她的耳垂，然后又在她大腿上甩了一鞭子。这次她惊呼了起来。他猛地拉下她的底裤，用马鞭摩擦着她早已充血的阴唇，Hermione感觉到一股爱液正汩汩地从她穴口溢出。

“张开腿。”落在她大腿上的鞭打让他的命令更加凌厉。她照做了，尽量让自己的姿态优雅些。她能感觉到鞭子先是刷过她的阴蒂，然后短暂地离开，最后再次抽上她敏感的阴唇，这次抽打的力道比之前她臀上的要轻了一些，但已足以让她措手不及。他继续抽打着，Hermione感觉自己的大脑正在慢慢关闭，她所有的注意力也逐渐聚焦直到她唯一能感受到的只有不断落在她小穴上的鞭打，那灼热的刺痛感慢慢化作一股暖流，侵蚀了她全身。

Hermione开始不再与身上的绑缚对抗，她的头深深地垂着，臀部高高翘起。那根鞭子持续地挑逗着她，折磨着她。她绝望地渴望更多。更多快感，身体急切地想要被碰触，想要被填满。当他停下来时，Hermione甚至呜咽了起来。然而随着他的手抓住她的臀，另一只手插入她紧窄的小穴，这声呜咽马上化为了一阵呻吟。

她立刻往后迎上他手指的戳刺，手在空气中无助地抓着，希望能把他拉得更近些。当他微微靠近她弓起的背，开始猛烈地用手指在她体内进出时，她揪住他的衬衫用力拉紧，疯狂地想要完全贴近他。

他的头靠在她肩膀，把那些挑逗的骚话喷进她耳中，持续不断地用手指操弄着她，大拇指摩挲着她早已过于敏感的阴蒂。她踮起脚尖想要让他进得更深一些。本来握在她腰间的手往上游走到她胸部，把她一侧乳房高高推起。他的指挑逗着她的乳头，不断捏扯着她已经硬挺的花蕾，Hermione感到快感在她体内不断累积，她完全屈服于自己的欲望，直到一道炫目的白光把她彻底击碎。

她模糊地意识到身上的丝缎结扣渐渐消失。但后来他是如何把她抱起回到之前他看书的那张沙发上，她却没有任何印象。

当意识断断续续回到她脑中，她已经坐在他大腿上。他一只手环在她腰间，另一只手举着一本书。她往下一看，发现自己还是近乎赤裸，但是胸衣已经扣好遮住了她的胸部，底裤也回到了原位。

她就像是一只窝在Draco Malfoy怀里的猫咪。而他则是一边怡然自得地看着书，一边用大拇指摩挲着她的胸骨。这个场景是那么诡异又温馨，让她无法理解。她觉得困惑极了，同时又感到很害怕。比他曾经对她做过的任何事都更让她害怕。他肯定是发现了她突然的变化，把书合上放在一旁，开始低头看着她。

他挑起一边眉毛，她就这么呆呆地看了他一会儿，有些惊恐地猛地推开他的胸口，站了起来。他皱了皱眉，迅速藏起一切表情，手撑着下巴，静静看着她穿上衣服。

“你要知道，我没有要赶你走的意思。你可以留下来喝杯茶，或是吃块蛋糕。毕竟我从小就被教育要做一个热情好客的主人。”

听到他的话Hermione突然一顿，她转过身面对他，拉上裙子的拉链。

“你为什么要对我这么好，Malfoy？”

“你为什么让我像操妓女一样操你，Granger？”

她张开嘴，想要回答，却又闭了起来。她把头穿过毛衣，想要重新找回平衡。

“严格意义上说，我们并没有做爱。”她穿上鞋，突然意识到自己的魔杖还在他那儿，伸出自己的手。“请把我的魔杖还给我，谢谢。”

“我想要听细节。”他从口袋里掏出她的魔杖，看了一会儿，才递给她。

她接过魔杖，仔细思考着他刚才的问题。

“有时候我需要遗忘。我一直在做噩梦。这个会有帮助。”

“为什么是 ** _我_** ？”

这就是折磨了她整整一星期的那个问题。她的抵抗在他的问题面前摇摇欲坠。

“你是唯一一个恨我恨到能对我做出这种事情的人。”

不想看到他对这句话的反应，Hermione抓起外套，一阵风似的离开了这里。这句坦白让她感觉自己是那么赤裸，那么不堪一击，甚至比她赤身裸体的时候更甚。

[1] 译者注：原文为what a tangled web you weave是苏格兰著名作家Walter Scott的一句诗。

[2] 译者注：Unspeakable缄默人，隶属于神秘事务司，从事高度机密的任务。


	9. 第九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小可爱们晚上好！  
> 上一章收到了很多评论！很抱歉我还没有来得及回复，不过我今晚一定会回的。我很高兴大家对这两人之间的故事发展这么投入。你们的评论和反馈对我来说意义重大！  
> 这一章除了作品本身的标签外，没有额外的警告提示。  
> 希望这一章能够为上一章末尾Hermione毫无预警的离去提供更多见解。  
> 希望你们喜欢！

Hermione把那个周六的大部分时间都耗费在了主动忽略自己其实对于前晚冲动离开Malfoy庄园很后悔这件事上。

当她从高潮后那个如梦似幻的状态中走出来时，她发现自己居然窝在Malfoy大腿上，他强壮的手臂圈着自己，而她竟然想要继续留在那儿。他的身体很温暖，身上的气味也很好闻。她其实真的就想这么把头埋在他肩窝，幸福地睡去。但就在那一刻，她突然记起了这双正温柔地抱着她的臂膀是属于谁的，于是她慌了。她和Malfoy从来都是针尖对麦芒，而她竟然有了想要继续留在这个男人怀中的念头。这让她不得不对一些她不愿深究的事情产生质疑。

Hermione一直不明白，为什么Malfoy在每次‘亲密互动’后对她特别 ** _好_** 这件事会让她感到格外不安。但她的确发现，她现在竟然需要不断提醒自己他们有多讨厌彼此，而且她老是会忘记这个男人一直都是那么一个臭名昭著的大混蛋。这让她越来越困惑。他对她的关心，还有每次性爱之后他那些想要给她安抚的举动，都让他们之间的关系又复杂了一些，也让她开始对他有了一些其他的感觉。但她根本不想对Draco Malfoy有任何其他 ** _感觉_** 。为他在报告里展现的聪明才智折服已经足够糟糕了，现在她居然还有了其他感觉？这一切让她感到手足无措。

尽管她曾经亲眼目睹他在紧要关头最终还是做出了正确的决定，她也真心觉得他应该得到一次改过的机会，但是她从未预料到自己真的有可能会 ** _喜欢_** 上他。

Hermione Granger不应该 ** _喜欢_** Draco Malfoy。这种感觉简直让她整个世界观摇摇欲坠。

为了不让自己被这些不安的顿悟弄得六神无主，她转而说服自己 ** _他_** 有多讨厌 ** _她_** 。就在她逃离他们之间那个…她也无法准确定义的‘互动’前，她对他最后一个问题的回答是认真的。她需要相信他是恨她的，这是她为自己装备的情感盔甲，只有这样她才能继续从他那儿索取她想要的一切，而不必为自己的欲望感到羞耻。经验告诉她如果这段关系里掺入了其他感情，他们之间的密会将立刻停止。而她竟然已经开始对他们这段诡异的性爱冒险产生了依赖。

到了周日，她基本放下了这些纠结，开始期待起晚上和Ginny以及她的一些女友们的聚会。这次聚会算是Ginny生日后一次女生间的小型庆祝，她们说好了要去破釜酒吧[i]。Hermione在赴约前先吃了点意面垫垫肚子，然后‘幻影移形’到对角巷，径直走进酒吧。

Hermione看到Ginny和几位女生已经在角落的一张桌旁喝起来了。她依稀记得这些女生好像都是Ginny魁地奇圈子的朋友。Hermione微笑着和大家打了声招呼坐了下来。Ginny伸手一推，一杯黄油啤酒擦过黏糊糊的桌面来到Hermione面前。

“Hermione，你要加油了。我们都第二轮了。”

“我迟到了吗？”

“不是啦，是我们早到了。”Ginny朝着Hermione的方向举起杯子，Hermione也用同样的姿势回应，然后痛快地喝了一大口啤酒。几分钟后，她已经融入她们之前的对话，在其他女生们说话时跟着大家一起笑了起来。没过多久，对话的内容就自然地转到男朋友啊还有男人这些话题上了，这群姑娘们也逐渐变得兴奋嘈杂起来。

“哇， ** _那边_** 就有一个我很要试试看的男人。你们看他的衣服呀！”Ginny的某个魁地奇圈子的朋友随性地往Hermione身后靠近门边的方向一指。她刚要回头看看她说的那个男人是谁，Ginny接下来说的话却让她瞬间石化了。

“Merlin！Cassie，那是Draco Malfoy。他恐怕是我见过的男巫中最不适合约炮的一个了。”

那位黑发女巫被口中的酒呛到，转头对Ginny说。

“ ** _那_** 就是Draco Malfoy？哇他大概是我见过的最帅的杀人犯了。”

“他不是杀人犯。”Hermione猝不及防地说道。她的话成功地引来了一些好奇的目光，就在这一刻她突然意识到自己竟然在维护他。“他不是！”

“几乎可以算是了。”Ginny嘟囔道。

“他被豁免了。多亏了你丈夫的证词。更不用说我本人也在Wizengamot法庭作了证。”

Ginny抬头看了看她，Hermione并没有闪躲，好像是想要看看她还敢不敢继续说下去。她不想去分析自己这么做的动机，但显然她希望她的朋友牢牢记住她想要维护Malfoy声誉这件事。

“好吧。但他绝对不适合做炮友。”

“除非你喜欢高大、金发又刻薄的男人。”Cassie咧嘴一笑，用手肘戳了戳Ginny的肋骨，这个动作让那位红发女郎差点把手中的酒给洒了。

“不过我倒是真心希望他别再盯着我们看了。你觉得他会不会是听到我们说的话了啊？”

Hermione扭过头，视线立刻落到她们刚才一直在议论的那个人身上。他倚在一张高桌旁，手转动着一个盛有琥珀色液体的酒杯，眼睛直直看着她。他的同伴们正在彼此交谈着，而他完全没在听。

Hermione挑起眉看到一抹得意的笑容浮现在他嘴角。几秒后他移开了视线，转头回到朋友们身边，于是Hermione也把头转了回来。

Ginny和她的魁地奇朋友们笑了起来，她们中的一个人暗示说，或许他没有传说中的那么吓人。接下来她们聊天的内容慢慢转向了一些不那么有争议的话题上。

没过多久，Hermione感觉到某个人又开始盯着她看，她甚至不用转头就知道那个人是谁。那双银灰色的眼睛就像是要把她后脑勺灼穿似的。他的目光让她感觉很赤裸。她知道再让他这么盯下去迟早会被发现，而且说实话她也觉得有些厌烦。Hermione又坐立不安地让他继续盯了一两分钟，最后实在忍不住了，她决定和他当面对质，要他立刻停止他的凝视。于是她想她或许可以去个洗手间，如果他像她以为的那么聪明的话，就应该会跟过来。然后她就可以和他好好分享一下自己的看法了。她和朋友们打了声招呼，站起身来，明目张胆地看了Malfoy一眼，然后径直往酒吧后部的洗手间走去。

她就站在走廊尽头的女士洗手间门外等着。还没有看到他的身影，他的脚步声已经先传到了她耳中。她双手交叉抱着胸看着他悠闲地朝她走来，脸上还是那个得意的笑容。

“Granger。”在她反应过来之前，他已经把她压在了墙上，手擎在她腰间，唇轻咬着她的耳朵。

“住手。”她推了他一把，他抬起头。“有人会看见的。”

他的身体瞬间僵住，往后退了一步，手也放了下来，拉开和她的距离。

“对，被看见就完蛋了。那样你就必须得和其他人 ** _解释_** 我了。”

Hermione选择忽略他话里的暗示。

“还不是你一直盯着我看，你不盯的话什么事都没有。”

“好难得看到你穿戴整齐的样子。我一时有点难以接受。”

“你怎么敢…”

“哦别装了。我这是在逗你呢，你这个傻瓜。”他一边笑一边摆弄着她上衣的下摆。“现在告诉我，你刚才那么瞪着我是有什么特殊原因吗？还是我应该回到Theodor Nott那妙趣横生的谈话中？”

就在这时一阵模糊的交谈声离他们越来越近，Hermione越过他的肩膀想要看看他们是不是被人发现了。就在她分心的这一刻，他趁机把她推进女士洗手间，迅速对门施了一个锁定咒，然后攥住了她的手腕。Hermione狼狈地跟着他，差点绊倒。他把她的手臂固定在她身后，唇吻上她光裸的颈部肌肤。他推着她一点点靠近洗手台，从她裤子口袋里抽出魔杖，一如往常地放进自己的口袋。就在她的臀部碰到洗手台的边缘那一刻，他用一只手环住她把她推上台面，把自己挤入她两腿之间。

他抓着她的头发让她头微微后仰，为他暴露出更多颈部皮肤。他的鼻尖贴上她的颈子，温热的呼吸擦过她的皮肤一路往上来到她的耳朵，给她带来一阵颤栗。他攥着她手腕的那只手收得更紧了，拉着她让她坐在台面边缘，更靠近自己。

“你要让我在这里操你吗，Granger？”

她要吗？过去两天里她确实幻想过几次和他做爱的场景。但她还是有些担心，觉得这次似乎和之前几次都有所不同。她还没来得及细想，他的唇已经来到她颈间最敏感的地方，她紧紧闭上了双眼。

“洗手间里的憎…憎恨性交吗，Malfoy？”

他粗暴地咬了咬她的脖子，再轻柔地舔了上去。

“我从没说过这是憎恨性交。我只是想要操你。”

他继续用唇齿啃噬着她的脖子。她还在思考，到底该不该投降。

“快点。”她低语道。

明显，她投降了。

不想继续浪费时间，他立刻放开她，让她解开自己的裤子。她微微撑起自己，让他能够帮她把下身的衣物褪到脚踝。他伸出一指来到她再无任何遮挡的小穴，让她忍不住嘶叫了起来。他一边拨弄着她的阴蒂，一边用其余的手指摩挲着她早已湿透的穴口。

“你已经为我湿了多久了，我的宠物？”他伸出一指伸进她甬道里，Hermione猛地抓紧了他的肩膀。

“从我回头看到你那一刻起。”

“真是个可爱的小女巫。”Hermione扭着臀迎上他的手指，在他突然抽回手指开始解自己裤子时发出一声难耐的呻吟。她用双臂环着他的脖子，把他拉近自己；他抓着她的腰把她往台面边缘拉。他发现她正在看着自己，两人的目光紧紧锁在了一起。他提起分身在她穴口摩擦着，用她的爱液润滑自己，然后慢慢推了进去。

他一点点把他的欲望完全插进她的甬道，空气中只听得到她急促的呼吸声。Hermione把他拉得更近了，头搭在他肩上。他紧紧地抓着她的髋部，几乎要留下瘀痕。但当她转过头用唇轻触他脖子时，他却伸出一只手把她的头压回他肩上。

他的阴茎擦着她的内壁一点点退出她的身体，让她忍不住咬上他肩部裸露的皮肤。随着他又一次用力的挺腰，他再次进入了她的身体，这一次的撞击把她整个身体往上顶了起来，让她的下身更加严丝合缝地和他贴在一起。渐渐地，他的抽插越来越有节奏。Hermione只能牢牢攀附在他的身上，手不住地梳过他的发，脸紧紧贴着他的颈子。

“你的感觉太棒了，Granger。”他的分身几乎完全离开了她的小穴，又慢慢地插了进去，他完全沉醉在这个动作带来的极致快感中。Hermione尖叫了起来。他继续缓慢地反复抽插着，直到她开始在他每次撤出时挺腰迎向他，不想要他离去。

“Malfoy…”她用近乎哀求的语气叫着他的名字。他修长的手指梳过她的发，温柔的爱抚应和着他缓慢的抽插，让她无法控制地颤抖。

“告诉我你想要什么。”他低沉的声音钻进她耳中，在她脑中不断回响。

她冲动地把自己的唇贴上他的耳，咽下心中的羞涩。这个男人曾经看过她全身赤裸自愿被绑起来的样子，在他面前她没有任何害羞的理由。

“重一点。”她的声音有些沙哑。

“求我。”

命令中的傲慢让Hermione不知所措。但他缓慢的抽插让她彻底失去理智，于是她揪着他的发，在他耳边怒吼着说。

“ ** _求你_** ，Malfoy。”

“求我什么，我的宠物？”

“求你，重重地操我。”

他抓起一把她的头发让她头微微后仰，猛地把自己插进她的身体，立刻加快了抽插的速度。Hermione的手仍然抓着他的发，身体攀着他。他们的呼吸交织着，额头几乎贴在了一起。那股想要吻他的冲动是那么强烈，但Hermione忍住了。她知道如果她控制不住跨过这条界限的话，他们之间的关系就再也回不到以前了。于是他们就这么张着嘴喘息着凝视着彼此，肉体的欢愉像螺旋般不断盘旋上升，彼此的眼中都闪耀着情欲的光芒。

前所未有的，Hermione突然感到一阵魔法的火花在他们周围弥漫开来。他的手放开她的髋部，抬起她的一条腿，让他能够更快更深地冲刺进她的身体。他肯定也感受到了这被魔法萦绕的氛围，颤抖着闭上了眼睛。

“操，Granger。”他的低语和着呼吸喷在她唇上，那感觉就像是一个最最轻柔的吻，让她的心跳漏了一拍，呼吸也瞬间停滞。她下腹不断累积的焦灼紧绷感开始逐渐向脊柱蔓延。他们紧紧相连的地方的脉动持续不断地把快感输入两人的身体。高潮来得是那么猛，直接冲破了她的界限，震慑着她。她紧紧抓着Malfoy，她的胸口紧紧贴着他的，她的髋部不住地颤抖着撞向他的。

他松开钳在她髋部的手，环上她的腰，又狠狠抽插了几次，然后把脸埋在她颈间低吼着也到达了高潮。高潮的余韵让他们紧紧贴着，再也难分彼此。他们都紧紧抓着对方。Hermione尤其不愿意放开他，害怕看到他此刻脸上的表情。

和Ron在一起这么多年，她从未体验过像刚才和Draco Malfoy这样的强烈又亲密到让她害怕的性爱。一想到在他眼里可能会看到的冷漠，甚至是仇恨，她就几乎要哭出来。

她感觉到他的唇轻轻触上她的脖子，一路吻着直到她耳朵。

“谁教你用锁心术的？”

这个问题让她有些猝不及防。她往后一退，一脸惊讶地看着他，却发现他正兴致盎然地看着自己。

“什么？”

“锁心术，Granger。谁教的你？”

“我…没有人教过我。”

“好吧，你的锁心术实在太烂了。”

Hermione困惑地皱起眉。正当她准备问他为何觉得自己是个锁心术师时，她突然听到一阵重重的敲门声落到洗手间门上。

“Hermione？你还好吧？你在里面已经待了二十分钟了。”

这一刻Malfoy脸上的笑容简直邪恶。Hermione瞪了他一眼，然后回答道。

“嗯，我没事。我只是…唔…分心了。”

“在厕所里？”

Hermione脸唰地红了，而Malfoy的笑意也更明显了。

“嗯…（？）”

“那好吧。如果你是因为害怕Malfoy会来找你说话的话，我可以告诉你，那个男人已经走了。”

“我不怕Malfoy。”她们口中所说的那个金发男巫对她挑了挑眉，刚准备开口就被Hermione的手捂住了。他转而瞪着她。“我一会儿就出来，Gin。”

“好的。别掉进去了哦~”

Hermione又看了一会儿门口，直到确定Ginny已经离开才把捂着Malfoy嘴的手拿开。

“那个母鼬以为你怕我？”他一边低声问着一边从她体内抽出自己。两人同时发出一阵嘶声。Hermione这才意识到原来自己刚才和Ginny说话的时候，他一直在自己体内，她突然有些羞赧。他喃喃念出一串清理咒语，除去他们刚才欢爱留下的那些痕迹。

“她还觉得你是个杀人犯，不少想法都挺离谱的。”

她一边回答他的问题，一边看着他帮她穿好下身的衣物。她发现在听到她的回答时，他的表情难以察觉地僵硬了起来。显然对他而言，被别人看作是杀人犯让他很不自在。而他的这种不自在让她感到震惊。她突然好想安慰他。回想起他常说的那些因为人们，比如她的秘书，对他的畏惧给他带来不少好处的笑话。这一刻她才意识到，这种一直被人用最坏的恶意揣测的感觉一定不好受吧。

不过，她最后还是忍住了没有对他伸出自己的手，而是选择换了一个话题。

“你怎么会知道锁心术？”

他用手扶着她的髋部把她从台面上抱了下来，继续帮她穿好衣服。先是用灵活的手指帮她扣好裤子，然后抬起眼看着她。他脸上的严肃表情让她心中一动。

“黑魔王曾经在我家住过两年，Granger。你难道不觉得我应该掌握一些让我能保留自己意识空间的技能吗？”

他拉上自己的拉链，眼睛看着镜子，一边用手梳理着头发一边欣赏着镜中的自己。Hermione知道他这些自恋的样子都是他装出来的，这只不过是他用来保护自己的方式罢了。但到底应该如何解读这个认知，她却毫无头绪。在她想好该如何继续这段对话前，他的注意力又回到了她身上。

“你头上这团鸟窝永远让我惊奇，就好像真的有鸟在你头上居住一样。”但是他接下来的动作却和他嘲讽的语气相反。他用手指卷起一缕她的头发，帮她勾到耳后。这个动作大大降低了他羞辱的攻击性，也瞬间化解了她的怒气。“你是不是根本没有梳子？”

Hermione一把拍开他的手，不确定他到底是在开玩笑还是在嘲讽她。她讨厌这种情绪被他操控的感觉。

“你为什么总要这么混蛋？”

“嘶…昨天你才刚刚控诉我对你太好。”他夸张地耸了耸肩。她只是继续瞪着他。

“你到底在玩什么把戏？”她语气中的愤怒是那么强烈，让他脸上的笑容逐渐消失。

“对我来说，无论什么都是游戏，是这样吗？是你先走的！”他猛地把她往门口的方向一推，把她的魔杖塞回她手中。“你的秘密在我这儿很安全，直到它不再安全为止。”

他‘幻影移形’发出的噼啪声让她一惊。等她回头看的时候，她发现他已经走了。

她走出洗手间回到Ginny和她那些魁地奇朋友身边，看到她们正凑在一起喝着酒，笑着聊着。她迅速看了一眼Malfoy之前坐的那张台子，现在只有Theodor Nott在和一位她不认识的男士在喝着酒。那位金发男巫却不知所踪。Ginny抬头看着她坐下来，对着她笑了起来。

“欢迎回来，Hermione。”

Ginny的话让其他人都轻声笑了起来。

“别这样Gin。”红发女巫又朝她推了一杯啤酒，Hermione低头喝了一大口。

“该死，那个金发男人又回来了。”

当她回头看到Malfoy再次从正门走进酒吧时，她几乎呛了起来。他直接走到之前他坐地方，回到他朋友身边，完全忽略她的存在。她又看了看他，眼神马上回到Ginny和她的朋友身上。

Harry的妻子用一脸好奇的表情看着她。Hermione立刻下了一个结论：

这可不是好兆头。

[i] 译者注：Leaky Cauldron破釜酒吧，位于对角巷


	10. 第十章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小可爱们周四好！  
> 我在文末的作者注里会给出有关糟糕BDSM礼仪的信息。  
> 另外，尽管作品的警告标签里已经包含了‘non-con非合意性交’，我还是想要提醒一下大家，因为整部作品里最接近真正的‘非合意性交’的情节就是在本章。  
> 希望大家喜欢！

直到周二Hermione才完全明白Malfoy在洗手间里的说的那句话到底是什么意思。如果她能更客观地看待自己的话，她会发现接下来发生的事情其实挺可笑的。她还记得那天，她正在看一份贸易法案，突然她惊恐地把手中的文件扔了出去，手忙脚乱地抓起魔杖，几乎从椅子上摔了下来。她急匆匆地跑出办公室向魔法部大厅跑去，差点绊倒自己。

****

**_你的秘密在我这儿很安全，直到它不再安全为止。_ **

随着一阵青烟，Hermione从魔法部大厅消失，在焦灼的几秒后，她再次出现在那个她现在已经非常熟悉的大理石前厅。

“Malfoy！”Hermione怒气冲冲地朝他的书房走去，完全没有注意到Moppy啪的一声显现在她身边。

“Granger小姐？Moppy能为小姐效劳吗？”

“嗯，Malfoy在哪儿？”

“主人外出办事了。Moppy会找到他。Moppy一定会帮Granger小姐找到Malfoy大人。”

那个可怜的小精灵听上去吓坏了…Hermione正准备转身安慰她却发现她已经不见了。她一时冲动的造访现在看来有些不明智，因为她突然发现自己正孤身一人站在这里。在Malfoy庄园里。感觉自己的恐慌症马上就要发作，她立刻来回踱起步子，尽量不要让自己再一次无法呼吸。她的理智告诉自己这里并没有危险，但她还是抑制不住地心跳加速。当听到身后突然响起的‘幻影移形’噼啪声时，她甚至开始惊恐地尖叫起来。

“对于一个刚刚闯入我家的人来说，你还挺让人捉摸不透的。”

Hermione转过身，看到他一脸无辜的样子，脸上甚至还带着柔和的笑容。这个金发男人看到她竟然很高兴。

“舌头被猫叼走了吗，Granger？”他停在她面前，手抓住她的辫子上用力拽了一下，噘着嘴说。“看来今天有好好打理你这头乱发。终于决定要接受我提供的点心了吗？”

Hermione抬头看到他又靠近了一些，他的瞳色也慢慢变暗，从柔和的灰色变为炽热的银色。

“你为什么总想要喂饱我？”

“让我想想…嗯…先和你痛痛快快的做爱，然后把你抱在怀里喂你吃点司康饼…这或许还真的挺诱人的。”

“但这根本说不通。”

“为什么？”

Hermione懊恼地把手向上一甩。

“因为你是Draco·该死的·Malfoy。那根本不是 ** _你_** 会做的事。”他的表情开始紧绷，但Hermione并没有察觉。

“很好，很好。终于露出你Gryffindor的真面目了。”他讥笑道。“可怜的小书呆子，完全搞不清楚为什么那个穷凶极恶的食死徒要对她这么好。”

“是你威胁要告发我。”

“我告发你？还是你告发 ** _我_** ？”

Hermione抬眼看到他冷硬的表情，突然想起他在酒吧里说过的需要向别人解释他的话。他说的没错。她确实 ** _需要_** 向别人解释他们之间的关系，而她完全不知道自己该如何解释。

“没有人会明白的，Malfoy。尤其…是和你…”

“‘尤其是和我’…她居然这么说…”他弯下腰，愤怒地瞪着她。“我的宠物，你这句话到底什么意思？”

“你应该要恨我。从我们还是孩子开始，你就一直恨我。”Hermione用手捂住眼睛，感到恼怒又有些困惑。过了一会儿她再次看向他。“还有你身上那该死的黑魔标记！你甚至差点杀死了Dumbledore…你让我根本不知道如何是好，我讨厌这种感觉！为什么你不可以回到那个让人厌恶的样子？”

Hermione猛地捂住自己的嘴…但那些话已经说出口了，木已成舟。

“真是可悲。”他语气中的恶意让她颤抖起来。“或许我应该提醒你，我 ** _真正_** 的样子，嗯？那或许会有帮助？”他愤怒地说道。“Granger的魔杖 ** _飞来_** ！”

看到她的魔杖从她袍子里飞到他手中，Hermione跳了起来。

“我们今天要不要玩一个新的游戏，泥巴种？”他的魔杖顶着她的喉咙抬起她的下巴，逼着她正视他愤怒的目光。她甚至可以 ** _看到_** 他的怒气在他身边噼里啪啦地燃烧起来，这景象让她彻底吓坏了，甚至完全没有注意到他充满恶意的蔑称。“我可不想让这个可怜软弱的Hermione Granger觉得 ** _Draco Malfoy_** 已经改过自新，变成好人了。”他狞笑着。看到他脸上纯粹愤怒的表情，她睁大了双眼。“如果我是你的话，Granger，我会马上逃跑。”

“什么？”

“你自己也说过。我应该要恨你。”他放下了攥着魔杖的手，又走近了一步，直到他的胸口擦着她法袍的前襟。然后，他漫不经心地对着走廊两旁某个石像念出爆破咒。“ ** _Confringo_** 。”

那个石像应声裂成无数碎渣。

“快跑吧，Granger，”他冷笑着说，“接下来好玩儿了。”

Hermione又犹豫了一秒钟，就在这一秒他邪恶地一挑眉。她立刻一把推开他朝壁炉的方向跑去，完全不知道自己刚刚放出了怎样的猛兽，但明显他已经怒不可遏而且决定要把所有怒气发泄在她身上。壁炉似乎看上去比她来的时候要远了许多，随着她的焦虑感不断增强，那条走廊似乎也越来越长。就在她以为她马上要到达壁炉的时候，她又听到了‘幻影移形’的响声，下一秒她就撞进了一个温暖的身体。

“啧啧，不能‘幻影移形’实在太不方便了，对不对？不过我就比较幸运了，没有这个困扰。”就在她还没搞清楚他的意图前，她已经被他拦腰抱起甩到肩上。这种上下颠倒带来的感官刺激和接下来身体悬空着被‘幻影移形’相比简直是九牛一毛。当他们穿越回现实，她立刻认出这是他的房间，接着就被他扔到了他的床上。晕眩感限制了她反应的速度，她缓缓爬坐起身。

“真是可惜，”他一边说一边抓住她的脚踝，让她无法移动，然后立刻来到她身上。“我以为我们已经达成共识了。”

她试图踢开他覆在她小腿上的手，但他抓得实在太紧了。

“Malfoy，住手！”

他悬在她身上，用手钳住她的髋部猛地压了下来，让她忍不住惊呼出声。

“怕了吗？Granger？”他攥着她的手腕把它们固定在她头顶，然后坐在她大腿上，压制住她那些想要逃跑的企图。

“你给我下去！”

“这样符合你对我的 ** _想象_** 了吗？”

“放开我！”

“如果你坚持的话。”他放开她的手腕，转而暴力地撕开她的外袍。Hermione用力推着他的手臂，想要把他推开，但是她的一切反抗都是徒劳。就在她出声抗议前，他用手拽着她的衬衫一下撕了开来，让她的胸衣裸露在他的视线中。然后手又迅速回到她腕间，把她的手臂固定在她头顶。

“停下来！Malfoy，求求你！”她几乎是哭着叫了出来，再次看向那个悬在她身上的熟悉的金发面孔，最后一次告诉他，她真的不想要他继续下去。

“红。”她低声说出这个字，眼角一滴泪滑落。让她震惊的是，他的表情瞬间改变了。他立刻放开了钳住她手腕的手，托住她的脸颊，仔细端详着她的脸，总算是认识到这次她是真的害怕了。之前支配他的那股愤怒不复存在，转为了担忧。

“该死！Granger，你还好吗？”

Hermione立刻哭了起来。他从她身上爬了下来，把她抱到自己腿上，手臂环着她。

“该死的！对不起。别再哭了。”他头靠着她的发低声说道。她乖乖地倚在他怀里让他安抚着自己，几秒后她才意识到他就是一切的元凶，于是开始捶向他的胸口。

“你为什么要那么 ** _做_** ？你到底是怎么了？”

“我…”

“ ** _放开_** 我！”他立刻松开了手。她边哭边拢起被他撕裂的衬衫，扭身躲开他。

“我以为你…”

“我以为我怎么？喜欢被你追着，被你叫泥巴种，被你强迫被你侵犯然后撕衣服吗？”

他瞪着她。

“你才是那个一直回来找我的人，Granger。还有！你没有 ** _资格_** 怪我用那个词叫你！”

“对！”Hermione怒气冲冲地说道，撑着膝盖坐了起来。“我猜猜看，大概是因为我只配得上那个称号吧？因为和你相比，我就是那么低贱！因为我的父母是普通人，所以我连血液都是肮脏的！”

“不是！是因为你他妈就是这么要求的！”他对她吼道。

“我 ** _从来_** 没有…”Hermione突然停了下来，完全石化。不可能。他绝不 ** _可能_** 知道她的那些性幻想，更不用说她的那个特别要求。是吗？她看了看他，发现他那已经十分苍白的脸正在变得越来越阴沉。这也证实了她的猜想。这背后的含意让她顿时感到恶心。他早就知道了。Merlin，他 ** _什么_** 都知道。

“你…”她突然说不出话来，一屁股坐了下去。“你怎么知道的？”

“Pansy。”他的语气十分紧张，在其他情况下，她会觉得这种语气往往代表着他隐藏着什么，但现在，Hermione只觉得恐怖…因为他的坦白，因为这隐含的意义。

“Parkinson？”她噎住了。“她就是Q？”

他点了点头。

“那麻瓜酒吧那次？”她抬头看着他，他却躲开了。证明她的怀疑是对的。她想要说服自己她是错的。说服自己那次对她实施侵犯的不可能是真的Draco Malfoy。她的那次 ** _假装_** 的侵犯。“那是你。”

“是的。”

“我要吐了。”她并不是夸张，是真的想要吐出来，于是她弯下腰做了几次深呼吸。她对这件事所有的认知都变了。原来自己授权的“非合意性幻想”竟是由一个她完全 ** _不会_** 同意的人实现的。这个人本不应该是 ** _他_** 的。不应该是真的他。

老天！她居然亲手设局让Draco Malfoy侵犯了她。从这一切开始到现在，这一刻她才 ** _真正_** 感觉被侵犯了。

她感到天旋地转。

“哦，别装了。”他轻蔑的语气让她反胃的感觉瞬间消失，转成了怒火，一股她早已无法遏制的怒火。

“别装了？”Hermione从床上爬下来站在他面前。“别 ** _装_** 了？”自从他出演了在麻瓜酒吧里那次强奸性幻想场景之后就不断造访她的噩梦和回忆，现在就像潮水一般涌入Hermione脑中。过去几周她一直被惊慌、恐惧不断侵扰、纠缠着。更不用说她这一刻的精神状态。这些全新的信息让她几近崩溃。

“你毁了我！”

他垂眼冷笑看着她。

“我 ** _毁_** 了你？拜托。要毁了 ** _你_** 可没这么简单。我和你说过，你的锁心术简直烂透了。”他手臂在空中挥舞着。“还有，你把我当做菜单上的某个菜品一样，就这么选中了我！怎么？你一直以来就是这么想象我的是吗？强奸犯Malfoy，对不对？你真的觉得我会让一个不靠谱的替身就这么走进这个很有可能是圈套的局吗？是啊，让我们一起联手把这个前食死徒送进Azkaban监狱吧，让他永无翻身之日！”

“你不应该知道这些的。”Hermione开始发抖。“ ** _任何人_** 都不应该知道！”

“怎么？为自己的欲望感到羞耻了吗，Granger？你觉得我会怎么想呢？为了满足你的性幻想，你让我变成了一个扭曲的道具。”他低头看着她，那一瞬间他的脸因为痛苦而显得格外狰狞。下一秒他又收起了所有表情，呈现出诡异的平静。

“Merlin…你甚至不愿意承认你是想要我的…除非是被胁迫…”他仔细看着她的表情。她看到他闭上了双眼。“也许你确实不想要我。你只是想要驱走心里的魔鬼，是吧…”

Hermione紧紧抓着衬衫，鄙夷地瞪着他。

“不管我 ** _之前_** 做了什么，我以后都不会 ** _再_** 做了。”

他伸手从口袋里拿出她的魔杖，默默交还给她。

经历了刚才那一切之后，Hermione感到她的大脑已经过载，不想再去深究他为什么突然自愿把武器交还给她。她默默对衣服施了个修复咒，躲开他走到门边，心里暗暗发誓她再也不会回到这里。

*******

Draco的恶劣心情一直持续到了周五，事实上他的心情已经糟糕到可以用地狱来形容。那只从魔法部飞来的猫头鹰，他早就料到了，甚至是一直期待着它的到来。因为它应该是给他带来独角兽项目的最终审议批准的好消息的。

那只猫头鹰在下午三点飞到了他家，却只带来了一个极其简短却再明确不过的否决。他唯一能想到的应对方法就是把自己灌醉。独角兽项目是他为了重振Malfoy这个姓氏所有努力的最后一步，他的致命一击，他的新起点。

然而现在…它只不过是又一次惨烈的失败。

他越想越觉得，他的提议被否决这个结果其实再合理不过了。Granger是评审之一，而他在他们俩之间那说不清道不明但又莫名享受的关系中，犯下了完全不可挽回的错误。注意：只有他享受而已。她明显对他厌恶至极，只是想要利用他完成她的 ** _研究_** 罢了。他还以为那天晚上在破釜酒吧她主动找他，还有之后那场性爱都说明他们的关系在往好的方向发展。只可惜，最后还是被他给毁了…就像所有其他一切一样。

在他的逻辑里，用否决他的提议来报复他，这实在是太合理了。

现如今他唯一的对策，就是把那些悲伤的情绪都沉溺在火焰威士忌里。他把他体内还残存的所有热情都投入到了这件事上。

到周六晚上，他已经彻底混乱了。他一个人坐在会客厅里，呆呆地盯着眼前的炉火，身旁放着一瓶喝了一半的酒。突然他听到Moppy和某个女性交谈的声音从走廊传来。有那么一瞬间，他竟然开始想这会不会是那个Gryffindor呢。当他看到Pansy走进来时，他举起杯对她致意，扯出一抹笑容，只是为了掩饰他的失望。

他应该猜到的…她说过她不会再回到这里。

“你好，Pans。”

“Draco。”她看了看他对他翻了个白眼。“你醉了。”

“你的洞察力异于常人。Sytherlin[i]加十分。”他皱了皱眉，意识到刚才说错了，又重新说了一次。“Slytherin。”

“Hermione Granger今天给我寄了封信。”

“非常好。”他对着眼前的杯子冷笑一声，然后一口饮尽。“审判的日子定了吗？我是不是该给我父亲送个猫头鹰，然后请求和他共享一间牢房？”

“我能问问发生了什么吗？”

“我提醒了她我是个什么样的人，然后她记起了她恨我这件事。”

“Draco，你到底 ** _做_** 了什么？”

“我开始习惯了。”他话语中的苦涩已经完全不让他觉得惊奇了。他不想过多解释自己这句话，只是又给自己倒了一些琥珀色的酒液，转身面对他那位访客。她就坐在他对面的扶手椅上。作为一个马上要被关进Azkaban的女人，她那漫不经心毫不在意的样子简直令人惊奇。

“你开始习惯了。习惯Hermione Granger？”

“我从未说过我不是个傻瓜。那只小狮子自有可以制住我的法子。”他打量着她。“对于一个马上要被监禁的女人来说，你这身打扮堪称隆重。”

“Draco，火焰威士忌让你变傻了。明显你已经完全没有逻辑了。”

“逻辑帮到过我吗？我之所以落到今天这个田地，都是因为这些冷冰冰的逻辑。也许我该学着用那些可悲的感觉来指导我未来的生活了…尽管我这一辈子所有的教育都告诉我应该忽略那些感觉。那些，高贵又恶心的，感觉。”

Pansy叹了口气。

“看来我不该这时候来找你。”

“但是我一直都是最好客的主人。也许你想要喝杯茶，配上蛋糕？”说完他发出一阵愤世嫉俗的大笑。坐在对面的那位女巫困惑地眨着眼，完全不明白他为什么会是这个样子，而他根本没有心情去解释。

“快滚回家吧，Pans。去和Theo说我疯了，让我一个人呆着。”

**作者注：**

（躲开扔过来的烂西红柿

我来稍微解释一下这一章里面的糟糕的BDSM礼仪。从这一章里Draco和Hermione那段互动的最后一段可以看出，一直以来Draco都没有搞清楚到底应该如何恰当地发起一次BDSM场景。对于那些已经很稳定的BDSM关系来说，要发起一次场景，尤其是涉及到情感/肉体伤害的场景，也必须事先得到参与双方的完全同意。

就算双方已经对于硬性限制这些规则已经达成共识，在双方并没有明确表达同意，或者双方并没有清楚的意识到场景已经被发起，就贸然发起一次场景是绝对绝对的不可！

但显然这并不是唯一一个影响这两人关系的因素。

不管怎么说…对不起（？

[i] 译者注：斯莱特林应该是Slytherin，但在这里Draco说成了Sytherlin。他已经醉到口齿不清了。


	11. 第十一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小可爱们周一好！  
> 希望本章能够回答上一章结尾的时候的一些问题。这一章没有额外的警告提示。希望大家喜欢！

在经历了之前让她震惊的觉醒后，Hermione并没有回到办公室，相反她决定回家，先是叫猫头鹰寄了一张病假单，然后洗了一个热水澡，再给自己泡了杯茶。她只要一想起Malfoy还有他那些操纵自己的行为就越来越愤怒。她回想起他们之间的互动的点点滴滴，才意识到他肯定看过了她整份问卷，而且利用她匿名提供给Q的信息企图通过引诱她来达到他的目的，如果他做的那些事能被定义为引诱的话。

但是，他的目的到底是什么，她说不上来。他对她几乎没有任何要求，除了要求她亲自考察Malfoy领地。其实仅凭他提交的报告本身的优点，已经足以让她批准了，他的那些威胁根本毫无作用。事实上她越想越不明白他到底图什么。

不凑巧的是，唯一那个赤裸裸摆在她面前的理由，就是他其实只是在等待一个时机，等她完全放松警惕，再发动他致命的威胁。

然而这个推论只有一个疑点。在他们那段不愉快的争吵最后，就在他控诉把他当做道具利用的时候，他脸上的表情。但是她随即又想起来他是怎么一直瞒着她，她那些自以为隐秘、安全又匿名的幻想是如何被 ** _他_** 擅自利用的。一想到这些她又立刻怒不可遏。

几天之后她才成功把怒气转移到Q的身上。那个神秘的性幻想服务提供者，当然，她现在已经知道这个人就是那个Pansy·该死的·Parkinson。一想到那个女人手中握着那么多女巫私密的性幻想，就让她毛骨悚然。如果那些信息被泄露出去的话，整个巫师界将会遭受多少损失？为了消除这个隐患，周末的时候Hermione给她写了封信，叫猫头鹰送了过去，要求和她当面聊一聊。她在信里告知Pansy她已经知道她的身份，以及透露她身份的人是谁。除此之外她没有提及其他细节。最后表示希望能在周一早上和她碰面。

到了周一早上，当她的秘书通知她有人到访时，Hermione并不感到奇怪。随后她看到Pansy Parkinson修长的身影走了进来，手里紧紧攥着一只钱夹。她进门后立刻把门关了起来。Hermione静静地看着她拘谨地坐了下来，朝桌子对面射出一道冷光。

“你找我过来应该是有什么特定的原因吧，我猜想？”

“你出卖了我。你应该感到庆幸我只不过是请你过来当面聊聊。”那位黑发女巫不安地在椅子上扭动着。然而，Hermione对她毫无怜悯之心，斜倚在桌边愤怒地睨着她。“你怎么 ** _敢_** ！你承诺要保密的！但你竟然一转头就告诉了那个该死的Draco Malfoy？”

“Draco恰好是我本人的好友。而且，在那个情况下，我觉得有必要告知他。”

“什么情况？”Hermione怒吼道。

“我怀疑那会是另一个陷阱，想要把Draco关进Azkaban监狱，和他父亲一起。”

Hermione眨了眨眼，自己的怒火竟然就这么被对面那个女人轻轻松松地化解了。

“你什么意思，另一个？”

Pansy纹丝不动，从鼻子底下倨傲地看着她。

“你当然不会知道我说的是什么。你还有你那些Gryffindor朋友们都忙着享受战争给你们带来的名利了，哪有空关注我们这些人过的都是什么日子呢。”

“有人想要把Malfoy送进Azkaban监狱？”Hermione主动忽略那个女人语气里的嘲讽，只关注她话语中最重要的信息。就是这条信息让她重新思考之前Malfoy对她说过的担心他会因为侵犯她而被抓起来这件事。她一时竟感到有些愧疚。只是这愧疚瞬间就被她抛在脑后，因为他 ** _确实_** 侵犯了她！

在她的要求下。

她需要专心一点。

“至少有三次。第一次就在战后没多久。他被控诉对某个巫师的女儿使用 _‘摄神取念’_ 咒。”Hermione惊讶地长大了嘴，而Pansy只是撅着唇继续道。“那自然不是真的。在审讯过程中，那个女孩的家人最后同意服用吐真剂，结果真相大白。但是那些伤害已经无法收回了。这件事发生后好几个月，人们都拒绝和他共事。”

“我完全不知道有这回事。”Hermione摇了摇头，仔细咀嚼着她刚才接收到的这些信息，不可置信地眨着眼。

“你怎么可能知道？”Pansy啐道。“这件事根本没有见报。尽管我都不知道Draco是怎么办到的。其他两次也同样险恶。虽然我们都多少有类似的经历，但他的那些最让人恶心。带有黑魔标记的男孩，简直是再明显不过的攻击目标了。”Pansy低头看了看，又抬起头来。“我只是想要保护他。”

“通过暴露我？”

那个女人不屑一顾地挥了挥手。

“我是一个很忠诚的人。Draco的利益高于我自己的事业。另外，他也向我保证了，不会把这个信息透露过任何人。”

“然后你就信了？”

“当然，为什么不信？”她的语气听起来是真的很困惑。Hermione暗暗记在心里，心想或许未来会有用处。然后她用一个最明显的事实反驳回去。

“因为他告诉我了？”

Pansy细细审视着她。

“对于一个‘同龄人中最聪明的女巫’来说，你真的有点蠢，对吧？”Hermione挑了挑眉。“我今天还有别的约会。如果你能直接说出你的条件，这一切都会容易很多，我也可以马上走了。”

“我的条件？”

“我猜你是想要我做些什么，来换取你对这件事保持沉默？比如，逼我关闭我的服务？”

“我不会敲诈你。说真的，你们这些Slytherins到底是怎么回事？”Hermione转了转手中的鹅毛笔。“我只是想要一些答案。”

“那你现在有了吗？”

这个问题让Hermione思考了很久。久到连Pansy Nott，不对，是Parkinson离开她办公室她都没发现。她有答案了吗？

老天啊…这段时间她的脑子里装的东西实在是太多了，她甚至开始不确定自己到底知道些什么。Malfoy对她的操纵让她愤怒。一部分原因是他染指了她自以为计划周全的‘强暴性幻想’，让那次‘假强暴’染上了真实的色彩。她原先期望整件事都会在自己的掌控，然而这个期望在他自作主张亲自参与的那一刻全部崩塌。

更不用说，他现在完全掌控了，或者至少是知晓了，她所有深藏在心、不为人知的黑暗情欲，而且一直在利用她的情欲对付她。又或者，其实是取悦她？她想不明白到底是哪种，这个问题让她极度困扰。他做这些到底是为了什么？他曾经说过是为了帮她，但她觉得这个答案实在难以让她信服。她始终觉得他是利用她企图达到某个险恶目的。但是她脑中另一个声音却提醒着Pansy之前说过的那些话，还有每次他们完事后他对她的那些古怪举止。

她感觉自己脑中有两个Draco Malfoy的人格，而这两个人格是那么截然不同，让她怎么也想不通。

她的头好痛。她有太多弯弯曲曲的线索，都需要用逻辑一一解读，好让自己明白她是否应该把所有怒气都归咎在他身上，又或者是搞清楚这一切的源头到底是什么。那个答案就在她大脑某个地方，这更让她觉得自己现在所有的怒气都是极其合理的。

而真正让她几近疯狂的却是她的另外一些感觉。

日子一天天过去，Hermione的噩梦又再次回到她睡梦中来。她每天早晨醒来第一件事就是把那些回忆塞回她脑中那些破破烂烂的箱子、袋子、架子、柜子甚至是地窖里。然而那些回忆总是会在第二天夜里的梦中重现，让她所有努力化为乌有，逼着她一次又一次重复这种徒劳。而她的潜意识似乎觉得这还不够让她精疲力尽，开始用更为隐蔽的方法，通过那些甚至可以被称作令人愉悦的梦境反复折磨着她。

那些有Malfoy出演的梦境甚至比噩梦更糟糕。两种梦都会让她流着汗喘着气醒来。但是那些有 ** _他_** 参与的梦境却还有另外一层感受。她不断加速的脉搏，身体深处的悸动，她的花核急切地渴望被触碰，她的身体迫切地想被抵在床上狠狠操干。和这些梦境相比，那些噩梦至少还算 ** _讲得通_** 。

那些噩梦和愤怒让Hermione决定先把那些有关女性性欲的研究放在一旁，转而开始研究起了锁心术。Malfoy似乎认为她不止一次地尝试使用锁心术，而且都没有成功。随着她研究的深入，她惊奇地发现，他是对的。那种想要冲向他索取答案的冲动实在太强烈了，但她忍住了，转头又把自己埋在更加深入细致的研究中。

显然，她用大脑分区来处理那些战争记忆的做法正是一种锁心术的技巧。但是，为何那些曾被她塞进箱子里的回忆会一夕之间全部喷涌而出，却让她怎么也想不明白。她读的这些书籍里都提到，如果使用锁心术的人无法控制ta的感情，一般会是ta锁心术失败的最关键原因。但是Hermione不得不怀疑除了这个还有其他的原因。如果情感控制是她失败的原因，这也说明了让她记忆盒子粉碎的那件事可能比她想象的还要意义重大，这让她有些害怕。

这让她不禁怀疑，她和Malfoy第一次在麻瓜酒吧里的邂逅或许还掺杂了感情的因素。而一认知让她十分不安。因为，她发现自己对这个想法竟然无法一笑而过。

接下来的一周她继续阅读、研究，直到她看完了所有她能找到的有关锁心术的书籍。这也是为什么，在这个距离她愤怒地离开Malfoy庄园两周后的周六下午，她竟然出现在丽痕书店的书架前，继续寻找着更多相关的资料，继续压抑着想要去找某位金发男巫索取答案的冲动。

在认出走进来的是大名鼎鼎的铁三角中的女巫，臭名昭著的书虫——Hermione Granger本人时，书店店主兴奋地大叫了起来。从半小时前她走进书店开始，他就一直围绕在她身边，不断地询问她是否需要帮她拿更多书，给她介绍他书店里的藏书，还有不那么巧妙地打探有关‘那个大难不死的男孩’的消息。结果当她听到靠近她的某个角落里传来的脚步声时，她立刻不耐烦地说道。

“我说过了，我不需要任何帮助。”

“的确，Granger，你表达得足够清楚了。”

她猛地扭过头，发现自己正面对面地站在那个一脸不悦的Draco Malfoy面前。

“Malfoy，你好。”他怀疑地眯起眼，让她突然感觉似乎要解释些什么。“我以为你是店主。从我进来之后他就一直烦我。”

他双手交叉抱着胸斜倚在书架上，讥诮地看着她。

“他当然会烦你。你可是全英国最有名的书虫。”他一时兴起，伸出手从她手中抢走那本她刚才在看的书，翻到封面仔细看着。他脸上的讥笑消失了，惊奇地看着她。“锁心术？”

“没错。”她甩了甩头发抬起下巴看着他。“某人曾经说我的锁心术很烂。”

他的眼睛一亮，但唇依然紧绷着。她叹了一口气。他好像并不欣赏她刚才这句嘲讽，而她也不知道为什么自己似乎有些在意。

“你的独角兽项目进展得怎么样了？”

他的那抹讥笑又回到了脸上，事实上比刚才更明显了。

“我以前不知道原来你这么残忍，Granger。”他猛地把她的书塞回她手中，让她差点失手把书扔到地上。“继续享受你的失败吧。”

她惊讶地看着他转过身走出书店，然后把书放回书架赶紧追了出去。当她追上他，她立刻抓着他的手臂逼着他停下脚步正视她的目光。

“你什么意思？什么残忍？”

他用力摆开她的手。

“现在又开始装作不知道了？看来你真的很无聊。”

“是…”她顿了顿，看到他脸上隐藏的受伤表情，内心的困惑和担心疯狂交战。“是进展得不顺利吗？”

“进展得好极了，只可惜是在我脑中。”他啐道。“很不幸，对于我们这些活在现实中的人，这个项目已经被否决了，你应该很清楚。”

她对他眨了眨眼，皱起眉，意识到他是说真的。

“什么？那…我明明签字同意了。那份报告…很完善。我不明白。你什么时候收到通知的？”

她脸上的困惑化解了他眼中的冷厉，但没有动摇他讥讽的表情。

“就在你离开我家的几天后。我猜想这两件事或许彼此关联吧。”

“你认为是 ** _我_** 否决了你的提议，只是为了报复你对我的欺骗？”她每吐出一个字音量都比之前更大一些，等到她话说完，身边已经有些行人对他们投来好奇的目光。

“小心点，Granger，大家都在看着你。”

Hermione左右看了看，瞪着那些看热闹的人们，逼着他们把注意力放回到他们自己的事情上。

“跟我来。”她再次抓起他的手臂，在他提出抗议之前拽着他从书店门口走到‘幻影移形’点，忽略路上行人那些偷偷好奇的眼光。

“如果你是想要通过把我拽过来引起所有人的注目的话，我想你已经成功了。”他再次抽出自己的手，手拍了拍袖子想要抚平上面的皱褶。

“快闭嘴吧你，Malfoy。我们必须讲清楚。”

他突然大笑了起来，吓了她一跳。

“已经这么明显了，不是吗？”他的表情一下子又暗淡了下来。“如果不是你的话，魔法部里多的是想要看我笑话的人。”

“但你的提议真的很好。”

“是。不好的是我。”

他语气里的不容置疑让Hermione皱起眉。

“这太不公平了。”

“是吗？”

Hermione又想起了Pansy早前对她说的话，好奇这类的事情到底已经在他身上发生了多少次。他脸上的表情语气与其说是逆来顺受，不如说是毫不惊讶。这让她特别困扰，于是她决心一定要推翻部里对他的提议做出的否决决议。

“是。我，就不会容忍这种事情发生。”

“你当然不会。你大概又要说那些，狮子的心在滴血这种鬼话。就算对那些不配的人，你也不会，我没说错吧？”

“你还是别说话比较好，Malfoy。我是想要帮你。”

“对，不管是谁你都帮。如果我没记错的话，你好像也并不多喜欢自己这个优点。”

“在这件事情上，我非常愿意帮忙。没有任何人告知我的决定被推翻了，所以从现在开始这变成我个人的事了。至于你，和我想要做这件事的动机无关。”

“很好。我拒绝欠你任何人情。”

他刻薄的语气让她瞪大了眼睛，但他话里的人情这两个字却提醒了她。她那些有关锁心术的疑问在他那里都可以得到解答。过去几周她曾小心翼翼地询问过身边的人，发现他的锁心术技巧其实小有名气，而她一直在克制那些想要问他索取解答的冲动。现在正是绝佳的机会。就在这一刻，在他面前，她给自己强加的那些限制突然显得特别愚蠢。为什么她不可以直接去问他呢？

她抬头看向他，冲动地做了一个决定。

“但是，你 ** _确实_** 有我想要的东西。”这句话让他挑起眉上下打量起她来，她脸上倏地泛起一抹潮红。“不是… ** _那个_** 。”她脑中却有个声音在对她大喊‘骗子’，但她选择忽略。“锁心术。教我。”

他看起来有些惊讶，也有些警惕。

“你想要 ** _我_** 教 ** _你_** 锁心术？”

“没错。”

他紧紧盯着她，像是想要找到她盔甲上的裂缝。不管他看到了些什么，他的表情突然松弛了。Hermione不禁在想他到底看出了什么。

“行。但必须按照我的规矩来。你是学生，我懂的比你多。”

“暂时，懂的比我多。”

“暂时。”他妥协道，接着向她靠近了一步。她突然敏锐地察觉到他们现在是在公共场合，光天化日地，就这么站在对角巷里。这还是个周末，大家都会出来 ** _逛街购物_** 的日子。她挣扎着忽略那些因为他的靠近而产生的紧张感，抬头看着他，不想在他的威胁面前显出一副胆怯的样子。

“那，你想什么时候开始你的 ** _课程_** 呢，Granger？”他微微俯身，脚趾几乎要贴上她的，手插在外套口袋里，一缕金发散落在他额头上。突然这两周那些有关他的梦境像潮水般涌了上来，在他不断缩短两人距离的同时她感到自己的腿在一点点夹紧。

“我给你寄信？”她本不想用疑问的口气的…

“好，你会给我寄信。”他得意地说。“周二。”

“行。”

“很好。”

“我要走了。”

“你的确该走了，没错。”

“大家开始盯着我们看了。”

“嗯哼。”

他们又对视了一会儿，Hermione总算是镇定了下来，懊恼地叹了口气转身走上‘幻影移形’点，啪的一声回到了公寓。

周二…看起来还很遥远呢。

*******

周一早上，Hermione花了将近一小时撰写一份备忘录，请求部里对于否决Malfoy的独角兽收割提议做出详尽的解释。到十点的时候，她已经收到了足够多的回复，让她知道这次否决是由谁做出的。她义愤填膺地走到神奇动物司，要求马上和司长会面。

Hermione认识的Leopold Fernsworthy是一个和善又讲理的男巫。她不知道为什么他会最终否决掉Malfoy的提议，不过她想这中间肯定是有什么误会。他们之间一直保持着良好的同事关系，所以当他笑着打开办公室门的一刹那，Hermione感到自己信心十足，心里坚信这只有可能是一次误会。

“Granger小姐！真是令人愉悦又意外啊！你想喝杯茶吗？”

Hermione让他为她拉开椅子，坐了下来回答道。

“不必了，谢谢您，Fernsworthy先生。我希望这不会占用太多您的时间。我想可能这是一个误会。”

那位年长的男士坐到自己的座位，脸上带着长者般的笑容看着她。

“哦天哪，听起来不太妙。请说。”

“我最近发现一份经我审核同意的提议最终被您的部门推翻并否决了。”

“哦亲爱的…”他戴上眼镜伏在办公桌上，开始在一叠纸卷中翻看起来。“具体是哪一份提议呢？”

“由Malfoy先生提交的独角兽收割提议。”

他立刻停了下来，眼睛从镜片上方看着她。

“您一定是在说笑吧，Granger小姐。”

“并没有。”

他坐回原位恢复之前的坐姿，语无伦次地开口回应道。

“Malfoy先生是食死徒。魔法生物部绝不允许一名本应在Azkaban监禁的人接近任何受保护的物种。更不用提，据我所知他还拒绝配合部里的考察。”

Hermione咬紧了下颚。

“Malfoy的确在胁迫下被烙上了黑魔标记。但我们最后战胜伏地魔也有他的功劳。Harry Potter本人都曾经在他的听证会上为他做过证，Fernsworthy先生。Draco Malfoy早已不是食死徒了，和你我没有两样。”

“我无法认同您的观点，Granger小姐。”

她试着用另一个策略。

“不管他 ** _年少_** 时曾经做过什么，他确实配合了这次考察。我很清楚，是我亲自完成的。”

那位男巫挑着眉翘起嘴，手再次伸向桌上那叠纸卷。几分钟后他抽出一份文件，交给她。

“根据这份文件，您并没有完成这次考察。而当您指派的人员前往继续考察时，他们却被禁止进入庄园的一整块区域。这份文件里面说得很清楚。”

Hermione瞪着他，然后开始仔细阅读他交给她的这份文件。正如他说的，这份文件给出了详尽的有关整幢建筑的考察结果，但是结论却指出Malfoy禁止考察人员进入庄园东翼代表其故意抵抗魔法部的考察。

“这简直太荒谬了。”

“不好意思，您再说…”

Hermione打断了他的话。

“您究竟为何要拒绝这么一个安全又完善的提议？这个提议明明能够降低这种稀有原料的获取成本，同时能够杜绝可能的偷猎事件。这怎么会是个糟糕的提议呢？”

“没人 ** _偷猎_** 独角兽。”他满脸恐惧地低声道。

“仅仅出于偏见和怀疑，您就否决了这份提议。”

“Malfoy家族和黑暗法术的渊源颇深，Granger小姐。看来您是被这位年轻后裔想要获得救赎的举动蒙蔽了。”

“一派胡言。”

那位年长的巫师被她的话惊得睁大了双眼。

“我要求将这份提议直接呈给魔法部部长，由他亲自过目审核，并且您的部门需要出具一份书面声明，详细阐述贵部门否决Malfoy先生请求的原因。”

“您不是认真的吧。”

Hermione站了起来。

“我就是认真的。我绝不会坐视不理，任由自大偏见毁了大不列颠巫师界。”

那个老男人脸上震惊的表情让Hermione非常满意。说完她就愤愤地离开了他的办公室。

体内过量的肾上腺素让她直到下午茶时间都还是很兴奋。就在那时她收到了一份来自魔法部长的备忘录，约定好一个会议时间让她陈述自己的观点。会议定在了周四上午，刚刚好能给她两天时间来准备用于辩论的笔记。于是她抽出Malfoy的提议，开始摘录那些她认为重要的内容。直到将近晚上七点，Hermione才从一叠纸卷中抬起头，发现自己真的饿了。

收拾好东西，她锁上门离开办公室，走上伦敦的街头。不知为何买份外卖这个想法钻进了她的大脑，她突然特别想吃咖喱，于是她走到地铁站附近的某家麻瓜餐厅。拿着点好的食物，她一路走回了公寓，为自己倒了一杯红酒，又翻开另一本有关锁心术的书籍。

她边吃边读着，同时记下一连串问题还有一些她想和Malfoy在课上讨论的技巧。想到明天又会见到他让她感到有些紧张，尤其是想到她上次去他家发生的那些事。事后她回忆那天的情景，不禁反问自己，他之所以会用那么吓人的方式，是不是因为他觉得她会享受被狩猎的感觉呢。他 ** _毕竟_** 看过她的那份问卷，Pansy也承认了。那里面确实有一个问题是关于‘绑架幻想’的。在她说出他们的安全词之后，他立刻恢复到正常的状态，某种程度上也证实了她的猜想。

这当然不代表他那些令人恐惧的举止就是可以接受的，也不代表他可以在未经她许可的前提下擅自开展那些性幻想。尽管这确实提供了一些解释。而且，她也曾经和他说过她不认为自己是受害者。尽管他的确有那些试图操控一切的倾向，还有他惊人的控制自己残暴行为的能力，仿佛他体内有一个开关，让他能够任意开启或关闭暴力行为，她还是坚持认为自己并不是受害者。

和Draco Malfoy的关系中只有一件事是让Hermione真正害怕的，那就是，她竟然是那么期待能够再次见到他。

*******

第二天早上Hermione先去了一趟魔法部的猫头鹰舍。她给Malfoy写了一封信，用尽量无害的口吻提到自己晚上六点后都有空，除此之外没有任何其他信息。接下来的一整天她都忙于继续准备周四的会议，不断修改完善她到时想要对部长陈述的支持他提议相关论点。她又仔细研究了一遍他的提议，他竟然能够想出如此巧妙的创意，这让她赞叹不已。如果三个月以前有人和她说她将在Draco Malfoy身上花这么多功夫，她肯定会一笑而过然后亲自请人把他们送到St. Mungo医院。

这实在让她很光火。

当带着他回复的猫头鹰飞到她身边时，她只能不断说服自己，她那突然加快的心跳肯定是因为她刚刚喝完的第三杯茶。那封信很短，和她寄过去的那封语气类似，故意不带任何情绪，仅仅提到六点半这个时间比较理想。信上没有签名，也没有任何代表他个人或者透露他情绪的信息。

就是这样。她真的毫不失望呢。

Hermione坐在办公椅上扭了扭身子，又继续准备起笔记来。

等到六点的钟声敲响，她收拾好东西开始慢慢向飞路壁炉所在的大厅走去。她不想提早到，至少不想太早到。所以她决定慢慢来。她走进大厅自信地想着，等自己到达庄园的时候，应该不会显得过于急切。就在她准备踏入某个大壁炉时，突然听到有人在叫她的名字，于是停下了脚步。

“Mione！太好了总算碰上你了！”Harry一路小跑追上她，穿过那些刚刚下班准备回家的男巫女巫们。

“嗯，我刚准备走。”她略显紧张地笑了笑。“真巧。”

“太好了。我和你一起。”

“什么？不要。”她果断的拒绝让Harry露出疑惑的表情。

“不好意思。我以为…”

“我有约了，有人在等着我。”

“是吗？”

“是的。你知道吗，Harry，除了工作和你，我还有其他的生活。”

“好吧。”他看了看她。“比如什么生活？”

“当然是犯罪。”她把包挎上肩膀，手插在腰边。“说真的，你怎么突然这么爱管闲事了？”

“我没意识到…我以为…”

“嗯，你刚才已经说过了。”她突然打断。

“你还好吗？”

“很好。只是我马上要迟到了。你的这些猜想真的让我有点生气，而且我真的要赶紧走了。”

“好吧。”

Hermione却发现他好像没有要走的样子。

“Harry你是准备站在这里看着我飞路回家里吗？”

“好吧…”但他仍然没有动，Hermione只得翻着白眼走进壁炉，喊出她家的地址，然后在一阵青烟中看着他的身影闪烁着消失。接下来她就被拖进了飞路网络中回到了自己的客厅。

“该死的。”Crookshanks喵了一声，看着她走进客厅。“既然都回来了，我干脆换套衣服吧。对吗Crooks？”于是Hermione脱下她上班的衣服，换上一条蓝色牛仔裤和T恤。她接着把头发往后梳，随意扎了个马尾，抓起一件毛衣，出发去见Malfoy。等到她出现在庄园的时候，她发现自己已经晚了。

“你迟到了。”

当她走进会客厅的时候，他并没有看她，继续伏在面前的桌上。

“我被耽搁了。”

“被谁？”

“Harry。”她走向桌子在他对面的椅子上坐了下来。“他觉得我晚上大概没事，甚至还想和我一起走。”

他抬起头对她笑了笑。

“他知道你要到哪儿去吗？”

“不知道。”

“真是令人震惊。”他的眼神又回到了桌上，继续用鹅毛笔写着。Hermione也不知道自己该怎么做，但是继续这么被他忽略的话，她绝对学不到任何东西。

“我还没吃过东西。”

他嗤笑了一声。

“我也没有说过会给你提供吃的。”

“那你会吗？”

他总算放下了笔，往后靠在椅背上。

“没这个打算。”

“哦。”Hermione用手指无聊地滑过桌面边缘的装饰花纹，避开他的眼神。以前 ** _每次_** 他都会问她想不想吃点什么的。

“好吧，我们开始。”

“Malfoy…”她犹豫了一会儿。他挑眉看着他。但她还是改变主意决定把她想说的话咽了下来。“算了。一会儿你教我的过程中迟早也会发现的。”

“有意思。”他站起身走到她身边伸出一只手。“来吧，接下来我们要花点时间了。我还有比这些更舒服的椅子。”

Hermione挽起他的手，让他带着她走到壁炉前的沙发椅旁。他施了几个咒语让两把椅子面对面，然后放开她的手让她坐下去。他在她对面的椅子上坐了下来，手肘撑在膝上，十指指尖轻触，身体微微前倾。

“说吧，Granger。你想要把什么藏起来？不想让谁看见？”

他极其直接的问题让Hermione意识到，不管这次课程会发生些什么，她都无法对坐在她面前的那个男人保留任何秘密。这个念头理应让她感到很不自在的，但是她竟然没有。

“战后，我把很多恐怖的回忆放在了一边，很长时间都没有想到过它们。最近这些回忆全都回来了，而且我再也没有办法让它们消失。所以我在想，或许我可以试着把这些回忆统统藏起来，不让自己看见。”

“你之前是怎么做到的呢？”

“我也不知道。”她改变了坐姿，折起腿把脚压在身下。“我只记得经历了那次折磨之后，我好像把自己当做一个局外人，远远地看着自己，就好像真正经历那一切的人并不是我。”她看了看他。“当时好像挺轻松的…就是把它们都放进一个盒子里，继续活下去。我根本没有时间去思考别的，而且那种恐惧实在太强烈了，大概我把自己抽离出来了吧。”

“说得通。”他的声音听起来很紧绷，让Hermione颈后的汗毛立刻竖了起来。

“对不起。我说到这些被你家族的人折磨的事情，是不是让你不舒服了？”

“废话！当然了！”他用手梳过头发。“你觉得我刚才坐在这儿，脑子里全是你当时尖叫的声音，这感觉很愉快吗？”Hermione刚想开口却被他打断了。“回到那些回忆。它们是什么时候回来的？”

“那些噩梦，已经有很多年了。但是完全崩溃…是在…”她停了下来，不确定该如何措辞。“在酒吧那次 ** _相遇_** 之后。第一次。和你。”

“好得不能再好了。”他嘟囔道。

“这好像开始更像心理治疗，而不是锁心术课程了，Malfoy。我们能正式开始了吗？”

“行吧。”他猛地说道。“锁心术的关键是要忽略你的感觉。把它们放到一边，专注在你的逻辑还有你的目标上，不要让情绪控制你的大脑。”

“听上去很简单。”

“这句话竟然是从一个每次尝试都会失败的女巫嘴里说出来的。”

Hermione双手交叉抱着胸狠狠瞪着他。

“我们先从简单的东西开始吧。你有被人施过摄神取念咒吗？”

“没有。”

“不会很舒服。”

“我可以的。”

“我很清楚你的极限，Granger，我只是想要告知你。”

“那就当做我已经被告知了吧。”

“你穿着衣服的时候真的很烦人。”

Hermione惊讶地张大了嘴。

“很好，现在你很愤怒。试着把你那些想要杀了我的想法在我眼皮底下藏起来，放进盒子里，建造一堵墙，随便你想怎么处理。准备好了吗？”

“快动手吧，你这个混蛋！”

“ _Legilimens_ 。”[i]

Hermione的大脑立刻感觉到了一股压力，好像有人在用手捏着它一般。这感觉尽管谈不上痛苦，但也绝对称不上舒服。她突然特别想打掉他手中魔杖，但她按照他要求的开始想象着在脑中建起一堵墙，把那些念头藏在墙后。

“非常勇敢的一次尝试。不过你就像一本婴儿启蒙绘本一样，一目了然。”

“闭嘴！再来一次！”

他们又接着练习了十几分钟，直到他摇着头放下握着魔杖的那只手。

“专心点，Granger。能不能不要把注意力放在对我生气上。”

“你就在这里我怎么可能做得到。”

“你必须得忽略它。”

“我宁愿忽略你。”

“我可没那么容易被忽略。来，再试一次。 _Legilimens_ 。”

Hermione深吸一口气，忽略她大脑感受到的压力。她试着忽略他有多烦人。忽略他把袖子卷起露出的手臂肌肉。忽略他眼前散落的发丝。忽略她下身越来越强烈的骚动。

“Merlin，如果你继续想那些的话，我们今天将毫无进展。”

“糟糕。”Hermione发现为了要忽略自己对他的怒气，她竟然给了他绝佳的机会让他发现自己有多迷恋他。

“我知道我很迷人，但你需要专心。”

“至少我做到忘记那些愤怒情绪了啊。”

“我好像并没有要你用毫无节制的欲念来代替愤怒吧。”

“那不是毫无节制的。”她愤怒地还击。“这场争论简直没有道理。”

“也许我真的 ** _应该_** 给你吃点什么的。你看起来简直易燃易爆。”

Hermione几乎是怒吼着从椅子上站了起来，开始在房间里来回踱着步子。

“你为什么要那么做？”

他挑起眉，眼神跟随着她的动作。

“做什么？”

Hermione停在他面前，手叉着腰愤怒地看着他。

“为什么你不让Pansy用那缕头发？为什么你要亲自参与进来？只是为了要获得什么我的把柄吗？你是不是想要，一边坐在你的会客厅里喝着昂贵的火焰威士忌，一边为了曾经上我而沾沾自喜？沉浸在这种——原来我也没有比其他人更聪明嘛——的念头里？你怎么能这样！”她的声音越来越高，到最后她几乎开始尖叫，当然她已经毫不在乎了。

他皱着眉抬头看着她。“Granger…”

“该死的！回答我的问题！”

“我在想该怎么和你说！”她怒气冲冲地双手抱胸。“你对我的厌恶众人皆知。你的那个请求又那么怪异，事实上用怪异来形容这个请求简直太轻描淡写了。我自然会猜想这会不会是你的某个圈套，目的是为了要逮捕我。尤其在那之前你刚刚威胁我，要我在三周内别把自己搞进Azkaban监狱。”

这段回忆让Hermione感到十分难为情，但她不准备放过他。

“但你没必要贯彻到底吧。”

“是，我确实没必要。”他伸出手想要揽住她的腰，却被她躲过了，结果他的手尴尬地落回到大腿上。“我本来没想要…一开始没有。”他听起来有些赌气。“但是…我也完全没想到你真的 ** _想要_** 我。”

她 ** _确实_** 想要他。她现在还是想要他，尽管她根本不愿意承认这一点。Hermione还记得他们第一次在麻瓜酒吧里，结束后那种完全释放给她带来的狂喜。那种纯粹为了自己欲望给她带来的怪异却强烈的力量。她清了清喉咙，再次看向他皱着眉的脸。

“这个时候你可以道个歉，Malfoy。”

“有什么意义呢？”他冷笑着移开了眼睛。“除非这样能让你不那么鄙夷我，毕竟我一秒钟都没有后悔过。”

“我不鄙夷你。”他挑着眉毛回看她，她支支吾吾地解释道。“我对你很生气，但我并不鄙夷你。你才是那个一直恨我的人。”

“对，我一直主动帮助那些我恨的人。”他翻了个白眼。

“你之所以帮我都是因为我答应要为你争取提议重审的机会。”她仔细地看着他。“不是吗？”

他审视着她，脸上露出了不可捉摸的表情。“是吗？”

“你们这些Slytherins就不会好好回答问题吗？”

“你还记得那天你坚持要我带你去宴会厅，后来发生了什么吗？”

Hermione继续抱着胸，眼睛不自在地飘向一旁。

“不大记得了。”

他指着她说。“那就是为什么我要帮你。Merlin，Granger，你那天整整昏迷了一刻钟。我就一直在大叫你的名字，最后还是决定把你直接抱起来。”

“所以，是因为怜悯？我不相信你。如果我记的没错的话，当密室打开你知道我有可能会死的时候，你可是笑得很开心啊。为什么现在我经历的这一切会让你困扰呢？”

“我当时只有十一岁！”他猛地站了起来，Hermione挺了挺腰，他立刻倾身靠近她用手指着她的脸。“人是会变的，你这只让人生气的小母牛。”他怒气冲冲地扭头走开，又转过身对着她继续说道。“也许我想要弥补以前的过错，你有想过吗？还是你那个强大的大脑只顾着一边恨我入骨一边欣赏我的屁股，而完全忘了怎么推理分析了吗？”

“你的屁股确实很不错。”他看着她，露出一脸不可置信的表情，她禁不住不合时宜地大笑了起来。事实上，她发现这场争论竟然有些好笑，让她不得不重新审视他们之间的关系。“也许我们应该达成共识，我们并不憎恨彼此。然后回到锁心术课程上来。”

他继续用不可捉摸的表情仔细看了她一会儿。

“那，我们之间那些性爱呢？”

“我…”她顿了顿。“我不确定现在我想聊这个话题。”

“那就不要在我对你用读心术的时候想这些东西。”

“你非得用读心术才能教我吗？”

“当然可以不用，不过那样的话我们永远都不知道你是不是真的掌握了。可以开始了吗？”

他们又对视了一会儿，Hermione无可奈何地摊开手，他的逻辑让她哑口无言。

“好吧。”

“那，我们可以重新开始了吗？”

她没有回答，只是重新坐回椅子，抬起眉毛，像是在告诉他，她已经做好准备等着他的加入。他又注视了她几秒，然后走回来拿起魔杖，笑着用魔杖指向她。

“Legilimens。”

[i] 译者注：Legilimens摄神取念咒


	12. 第十二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小可爱们晚上好！  
> 这一章更新得比往常晚了一些，抱歉。我今晚还想要补上一些之前没来得及回复的评论。感谢所有人的反馈——好多人的回复文字超级优美，而且都富有思考，能看到大家的这样的回复对我意义重大：）  
> 这一章的所有警告提示都包含在作品本身已有的标签里了。

“Harry，你还记得Snape曾经试着教你用锁心术这回事吗？”

“很不幸，我还记得。”

Hermione玩着杯中的茶包，和Harry坐在魔法部餐厅的某张桌旁。

“感觉如何？”

“不是很愉快。”他喝了口茶，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。“那种有个人一边在你大脑里不停翻看，一边不断用语言嘲讽你的感觉，我可不想再体会一次。你为什么问这个？”

“我在学习使用锁心术。”

他惊讶地睁大了他绿色的眸子。“真的吗？这…很棒？”看到她的表情他清了清喉咙。“我的意思是，这应该是个挺实用的技能的。你需要我帮忙吗？虽然我的‘摄神取念’也用得不怎么样，但我可以试试。”

“没关系。我只是有点好奇。会疼吗？Snape教你的时候？”

“也不是疼，就是特别不舒服。尤其是知道他能看到你心里的一切想法。就像是有条又滑又黏的鳗鱼在我脑中爬来爬去，翻看我的记忆，看到所有那些让我成为我的事情。感觉就像是被侵略了。然后，当我终于构筑了某种类似墙的东西把他挡在外面时，他又会立刻用最大力量把它炸飞。”

Hermione啜着茶，试图把Harry刚才描述的和Malfoy昨晚对她做的进行对比，但她发现两者截然不同。昨晚在他们争吵后，他们又继续尝试了半小时，直到最后他不得不让她回家，告别的时候还没忘叮嘱她回家记得吃点东西。今晚他们约好了要再尝试一次。Hermione特意邀请Harry共进午餐就是想要知道他的经历是不是和她的类似。

明显，他们的经历完全不同。虽然每次Malfoy施咒时她都能感到压力，但她从未感觉不舒服。她也完全不觉得他像是想要侵略她心智的一条鳗鱼。听到Harry的描述，她开始怀疑，是不是Malfoy的教法出了问题。

“呃，那听上去真的很难受。”

“我也不知道会不会还有其他方法可以学会。”

“我有书，很多很多书。”

Harry只是点了点头，对她独有的‘阅读出奇迹’能力早已习以为常，然后换了个话题。

“你最近有联系Ron吗？”

“没有。”

“他好像…在和谁约会。”Harry的语气有些小心翼翼，好像是怕她听到这个消息后会发狂。她当然做不到毫不在意，但他过于谨慎的态度也实在没什么必要。尤其是他如果知道她最近经历的那些事的话。

“谁？”她淡淡地问，不想给Harry那种她会在乎答案是谁的错觉。

“Lavender Brown。”

Hermione直接呛了出来。Harry递给她一张纸巾，尽量避免接触她的目光。她接过纸擦掉脸上和桌上的水渍。

“那个女人超级爱八卦。”

“我不明白，这有什么关系吗？”

Hermione刚准备开口回应，又闭上了嘴，重新思索着该如何措辞。“我只是不想让她把我和Ron之间的事情到处乱讲。”

Harry理解地点了点头，一口喝光了杯子里的茶。

“实在不好意思，但我得提早走了，我一会儿有个会。周五一起喝一杯？”

“嗯，好啊。到时候见。”

他靠过来轻吻了一下她的脸颊。“走了，Mione~”

直到她飞路到庄园和Malfoy见面，她都一直在猜测Ron到底有没有把他们分手的原因告诉Lavender。她只能默默期待他会因为过于尴尬而对整件事情避而不谈。她可不会蠢到相信他的新女友能做到不把那么劲爆的八卦传得众人皆知。

等到她走进会客厅时，她的心不在焉简直就像是写在脸上。她脱下外套往椅子上一扔，甚至都没有注意到袖子差点把桌上的一整盘食物打翻在地。

“看来你不怎么喜欢下午茶三明治啊？还是这些清淡的食物倒你胃口了？”

“什么？”她这时才发现桌上摆了好几盘不同种类的点心，而那盘放着手指三明治的餐盘则有些倾斜。她再仔细一看才注意到她外套的袖口沾上了一些奶油奶酪。

“今天的工作不顺利？”

Hermione抱着外套瘫进椅子里，对着上面一颗扣子微微皱了皱眉，然后看了看庄园的主人。他今天又是穿的衬衫，只不过这一次全身都是黑色，让他看上去几乎不像是凡人。

“算是吧。”她拿起一块三明治，不愿意多解释。然而她的一举一动都逃不过他的眼睛。

“我待会儿可要好好看看，到底是怎么回事。”

Hermione伸手接过他递给她的看起来是红酒的一杯东西，喝了一口。

“我今天和Harry聊了一会儿，说到了Snape是怎么教他使用锁心术的。”

“然后呢？”

“我觉得你的方法不对。”

他两腿交叉坐着，一只脚的脚踝搭在另一条腿的膝盖上，微微撅起唇说道。

“请讲。”

Hermione在沙发里扭了扭，想让自己更舒服些，又喝了一口红酒。

“我觉得你对我太好了。”

他瞪着她说。“你到底怎么回事？怎么老是指责我对你太好？”

“我的意思是，Harry和我说，他和Snape一起上课的时候总是感觉很不舒服。但我完全没有这种感觉。”他的表情明显软化下来。“所以我才会觉得你肯定是用错了方法。”

“Granger，Snape恨Potter，他大概是刻意想要用比较极端的方式。还有，我的‘摄神取念’和你的锁心术又有什么关系？不管我决定如何使用‘摄神取念’咒，对你来说结果都只有可能是成功或者失败。”

“但是…”

“没有什么但是。”

她放下了手中的红酒。

“那我们就开始吧。”

“就这么一小块三明治和一口酒？难怪你这么瘦。 _Legilimens_ 。”

Hermione感到压力又回到了自己脑中，再次试着把自己从思绪中抽离，让自己能够把它们塞进一个盒子里。

“想一些你不想让我知道的东西。”

她嗤笑着说。“这根本不公平。如果我失败的话，你不就都 ** _知道_** 了吗？”

“你又用智力打败了我。那我就随便逛逛？”Hermione感到脑中似乎有个鬼魂在翻看她的思绪，而她开始努力把她白天和Harry的那段对话藏到一堵墙后。就在她试着把她对于Ron的新女友的看法单独存放起来时，她脑中的压力突然增加了。

“Lavender Brown？这次那只鼬鼠的标准降得也太厉害了点，是不是？”

他突然提及Lavender让她想起了来之前的那些焦虑。于是她开始试着把那些焦虑藏起来。毕竟她最不想要Malfoy知道的就是Ron离开她的原因。她咬着牙深吸了一口气，想象着在自己的思绪周围放上一个陷阱。

“比上次好些了，但还差一口气。”他的声音有些若即若离，突然他一惊，手中的魔杖都掉到了地上。“你是在开玩笑吧。”Hermione瞪着他，对她竟然又一次无法控制自己的思绪而感到格外愤怒。“他居然为了 ** _那个_** 离开你？”

“我不想要再继续下去了。”

“这真是天大的笑话。那只鼬鼠绝对是全英国最大的傻瓜！”

“很有意思。不过我现在不想讨论这个。”Hermione站起身拿起外套。

“Granger…”

“我要走了，Malfoy。”她绕过他。

“别这样啊，你那些Gryffindor的勇气呢，都到哪儿去了？只不过是一个小差错而已，就要逃跑了？”Hermione停下脚步转身看到他坐在椅子的边缘，笑着看着她。

“我没有逃跑。”

“说谎。你看看你，手上拿着外套，几乎都走到了门口。我说这就是逃跑。”

“我只是选择离开。”Hermione继续瞪着他。“不像上一次，你一边命令我逃跑，一边攻击了我。”

他脸上的笑容被怒视取代。

“事实上，”她转身回到刚才坐的椅子上继续说道。“我们来聊聊那件事吧。你把我弄得这么不爽，我也得让你体会体会不爽的感觉，这样才公平。”

“我当时对你很生气。”

“所以你选择攻击我？”

“等等，这不也是你性幻想的一部分吗？”

Hermione被他的无耻吓到，惊呼出声。

“就算对你这种人来说，这一招也称得上低级了。”

“在你心里我不就是这种人吗？我只不过是验证了你对我的猜想而已，真是抱歉了。”他口不择言地说。

“对你的猜想？你到底在说什么？”

“你为什么会 ** _选择_** 我？”

“我没有…”他站了起来往她面前走了一步，打断她的话。

“别废话，回答我的问题。”

“我不要。”Hermione再次转身想走，不过这次Malfoy迅速伸出手抓住她的手臂把她转了过来，阻止了她离开的动作。

“为什么是我？”

Hermione仔细琢磨着他的表情，但他却像是戴了一张空白的面具。

“那只是一时冲动。我发现了…一缕头发。在我毛衣里。”

“我不相信你。”

“你不相信我？”

他耸了耸肩。“如果那是Potter的头发呢？又或者是Nott的？”

“Theodore Nott？”

“嗯哼。”

“那可绝对不行。”[i]

“别给我玩谐音梗，Granger。”他把她又拉近了一些。“你本可以把这头发抽出来然后烧了的。”

“也许吧。”Hermione抬头看了看他。

“那你为什么没有那样做？这次我要听实话。”

“你…让我感到熟悉。你恨我。我觉得不管我做出什么，都没法让你更加鄙视我，因为对你来说，我已经是这个世界上最低贱的人了。这让我感觉比较安全，因为我想也不会有什么后果。也不会产生伤害。”他从她手里抢过外套，扔到一旁。

“安全。真是一个奇怪的措辞。”

“放手。”

“不要。”他另一只手钳住她的腰把她拉向自己，然后手紧紧环在她腰上。“继续说。”

“不要。因为你会像个混蛋一样把一切都毁了。”她往他胸口一推，但他没有放手，反而用另一手环住她的腰抱紧了她。

“你喜欢我混蛋的样子。”

“那个和我们讨论的无关。”他睁大双眼，不敢相信她竟然承认了她喜欢自己。“你欺骗了我。我不要再相信你。”

“Hermione，我对你 ** _好_** 的时候你也不相信我。我觉得你有信任障碍。”

听到他叫她Hermione，她突然定格，不由得想他以前有这么叫过她吗？

“你刚才叫我Hermione？”

“专心点，我的宠物。”

“不要叫我Hermione。”

“为什么？”

“因为这种称呼不准确。”[ii]

“是吗？”

Hermione的背突然撞到墙壁上，这时她才意识到她竟然一直没有发现他正一点点把她逼到墙边。

“放开我。”

“不要。”他的脸突然来到她颈边，牙齿擦过她的皮肤，让她忍不住颤抖起来。

“Malfoy，我们不能再做这种事了。”尽管就在那一刻，她的手伸进了他的头发，而她的头也往后仰着，为他暴露出更多肌肤。

“我不同意。我爱和你做这件事。”

“你甚至不 ** _喜欢_** 我。”

“我其实挺喜欢你的。”他的手来到她衬衫底部，把它从她裤子里扯了出来。“你聪明得让人讨厌。”手指擦过她腹部的皮肤。“求知欲强得惊人。”唇擦过她的下巴。“全身赤裸的样子美得无与伦比。”

Hermione抓着他的发让他抬起头来，他挑起眉看着她，手继续往上探索着来到她肋骨边缘。

“我是麻瓜。”

“不在乎。”

“你以前不是这样的。”

“需要我再一次提醒你我当时只有十一岁吗？”

“就这样？你就这么…变了？”

他皱着眉看着她，但眼角仍然留有一丝温柔，用戏谑的口吻回答道。

“看来我要在缺点清单里加上‘不依不饶’。”

“我不明白。”她仔细端详着他的表情，迫切地想要搞清楚他到底是什么意思。“按照Ron的说法，只有一个真心恨我的人才会愿意配合我的需求。”

“那只鼬鼠是个蠢货。”Malfoy托着她的脸看着她说。“Granger，如果一个男人因为你对他展现自己脆弱的一面，要他陪你一起实现一些性幻想而离开你，那说明他才是有问题的那个，而不是你。想要在性事里成为臣服的一方根本不是什么奇怪的事。”

“我不是臣服。”

“你到底知不知道那个词是什么意思？”他严肃地说道。

意识到她刚才的话有多荒谬，她的脸唰地红了起来。

“我只是希望有人能够主导。一直都是我来控制让我觉得很累。”

“我们以后再来讨论这些术语。”他放开她的脸，往后退了一步。“我们是不是应该回到锁心术上了？还是你想复习一下我们另外一个游戏的规则？”

Hermione沉思了一会儿，而他则是看着她，似乎愿意就这么一直等下去，直到她准备好如何回答。如果她同意重启他们之间的性爱关系，对她来说意味着什么？她一开始就告诉他，她不是受害者，但是他的谎言却让她成为了受害者，尽管只是短暂的。

但是更重要的是，她到底还能不能再次信任他。她是否 ** _想要_** 他根本就不再需要讨论。就在几天前，他，确切说是他的嘴，又一次出现在她的春梦中，让她完全臣服于自己对他的欲望。醒来之后她只能通过自慰让自己获得解脱…到那一刻她总算是愿意承认自己对他的渴望。但她还能够信任他吗？看着他等待自己的样子，好像对她最终的选择毫不期待也不为所动，她的答案呼之欲出。她 ** _想要_** 信任他。

她深呼吸给自己暗暗打了打气。

“我记得那些规则。”

他的身体立刻松弛了下来，对她伸出手。她握住他的手，让他带着她来到他们之前坐着的扶手椅旁。他让她站在椅子面前，然后坐了下去，松开她的手。

“脱吧，我的宠物。”

Hermione按照他的要求开始一件件除去自己的衣服。她把衬衫拉过头顶，脱下来一把扔到他身上。他勾起唇笑了笑，把衣服放到一旁，继续看着她把剩下的衣服一件件脱下来又一件件扔到自己大腿上。直到她全身赤裸站在他面前。

“你感觉暖和吗？”

Hermione点了点头，感到自己的乳尖在他灼热的注视下正在慢慢挺立。

“走近一点。”

Hermione走到他两膝之间，低头看着他的脸，他的眼神让她笑了起来。

“你笑什么？”

她摇了摇头，暗暗享受着把他激怒的感觉，完全没有注意到一丝邪恶正在她面前的男人眼中闪现。下一秒他已经拿起魔杖在她面前挥舞了起来，默默念出一个身体绑缚咒语。咒语瞬间让她的双臂以手心相对的方式被夹紧固定在身后，两条大腿也被用类似的姿势紧紧夹住绑了起来。她动了动四肢，想要挣开这无形的捆绑，却发现自己完全不能移动…她脸上的笑容慢慢消失。

Malfoy钳住她的髋部把她转了过去，手用力抓住她，让她不至于摔倒。她感到他的手在她臀上打了一下。他的拍打虽然并不让她意外，但还是让她猛地一动。

“你不该嘲笑我，我的宠物。”房间里再次响起了清脆的啪声，这次他的手落在了她另一瓣臀上。“你不可以开口说话，但你可以在心里默数。再来四下怎么样？”Hermione点头同意，然后紧紧咬住自己的唇，不想在他施加惩罚的时候尖叫出声。等到他结束，她已经夹紧了双腿，小穴的深处也开始隐隐骚动着。

“这样就湿了？”

Hermione又点了点头，感觉到他的手握住了她双臀的底部，轻柔地按摩着。

“给我看看。弯下腰。”她回过头看到他正挑着眉看着她。“你听到我说的话了。”

想到要在他面前完全暴露自己的欲望，她感觉到全身的皮肤都烧了起来。但是她还是按照他吩咐的做了，她才不要让他赢。她动作还是有些不稳，但他放在她腰间的手帮她找到了平衡。她弯下腰折起自己的身体，手依然被固定在后腰。他的手指缠上她的指轻轻握了握，然后又放开。

“真是个漂亮又肥美的小穴啊。你简直湿到像是在发光。”他的手指来到她小穴的缝隙间，让她忍不住颤抖起来。接着她感觉到他的指把她那里撑开，让他能够看得更清楚。他伸出一指滑过她的穴口，她禁不住呻吟了起来。

“耐心点，我的宠物。让我好好看看你。”

Hermione感到自己最隐秘的花核一阵阵地收紧，爱液汩汩地流了出来。他用两指慢慢推进她，转动着手腕顶到她身体深处某个敏感的地方，她不由自主地把自己推向他的手指。

“真是个贪婪的小穴啊，迫不及待地想被填满。”他的话语就像是飘浮在她皮肤上，这时她才意识到他和她那里靠得有多近。他抽出手指，用唇把她的阴蒂含进嘴里。她喘息着，尽量保持身体的平衡。他强有力的双手稳稳地扶着她的大腿根部，大拇指帮他把小穴撑开。他疯狂地吃着她的小穴，不断舔着、咬着、吮着，直到她止不住地颤抖。他的舌探了进来，在她甬道里浅浅地进进出出，过多的欢愉让她呜咽起来。就在她即将高潮的边缘，他停了下来，把脸上两人的液体蹭在她大腿上。

“站起来。”

Hermione挺起身，腿还是不停在发抖，头也有些发晕。Malfoy用手扶着她的腰，让她不至于摔倒在地。她直接靠在他怀里，用力地眨着眼，想要让眼中的金星消失。身后的声音告诉她他正在脱掉自己的裤子，她满心期待地闭上了眼。

“坐下来。”在他的帮助下，她慢慢坐上他的肉棒，他的硬挺贯穿她带来的快感让她倒抽了一口气。她的大腿仍被紧紧缚在一起，让那些摩擦和充实感更加强烈。他继续把自己的欲望往她体内送，直到他的欲望完全被她包裹，她的呼吸越来越急促。他一只手臂仍然扣在她腰间，另一只手绕着她的喉咙，不断收紧直到她的背紧紧贴在他胸口。

“我要掐着你，不停地操你，然后射在你身体里。你知道为什么吗，我的宠物？”

Hermione摇了摇头，感到喉间的手又收紧了一分，她颤抖着闭上了双眼。刚才他的嘴已经让她离高潮如此之近，此刻尽管他的分身根本没有任何动作，也已经几乎把她再次推到欲望溃堤的边缘。

“因为你是我一个人的，只有我可以操你，只有我可以掐着你，只有我可以射你身体里。你明白吗？”

她点了点头。他的手来到她腰间，把她固定在他身上。他的肉棒在她体内抽动着，每次往上用力顶入她时都会让她呜咽呻吟。

“这就是你的归属。浑身赤裸，无法自主，也无法思考。只能完全臣服于我，承受我想要对你的做的任何事。”

他突然松开钳在她腰间的手，来到她的乳房，拇指摩挲着她顶端的乳头，那快感让她的眼球猛烈地往后翻。绕在她喉咙的手又收紧了一些，让她的头微微后仰。她并不是完全无法呼吸，但喉间的压力让她有些晕眩，那是一种近乎甜美的晕眩感。随着他坚硬的肉棒不断在她体内进出，乳头上不间断的快感让Hermione下身一阵阵地收缩着想要释放，她不由自主地往上一拱，高潮彻底征服了她。

“你高潮的样子真美。”他推着她想让她直起身来，但她却因为刚刚经历的高潮浑身无力，艰难地挺起身。就在他用手撑开她大腿时，Hermione发现他之前施的绑缚咒语已经失效。他的手指来到两人结合的位置。他的碰触十分轻柔，但还是让她颤抖了起来。他忍不住轻笑着。

“太敏感了？你现在可以说话了。”

“是的。我想看你。”

“转过来。”他拍了拍她的屁股，示意她站起来。他的分身随着她的动作滑出她的身体，带来了一阵颤栗快感。她转过身，再次回到他大腿上，正对着他。她用手撑着他的肩膀稳住自己，慢慢跪坐下来。他再次把分身对准她的穴口，掐着腰进入了她。注视着他银色的眸子，她感觉自己内心深处的谜团慢慢解开了，就好像是脑中某根绷紧的弦突然断了一般。

她认认真真地 ** _看着_** 他，发现他眼里没有仇恨。事实上，她在那儿看到了很深的感情，她想或许这感情也映射在自己褐色的眸中吧。她早已厌倦了自己装作对身下这个纯血混蛋毫不动情的样子。

她把手从他肩膀移到他颈间，Hermione倾身再次看了看他的眼睛，头微微一偏吻上他的唇。她的动作让身下的男人瞬间僵住，她的舌趁机从他唇缝间溜了进去，直到他张开嘴完全包裹住她。他的一只手溜进她发间用力把她的唇按向自己，彻底掌控了这个吻。他如饥似渴地吮着她，他的舌缠着她的滑过她口中每一个角落，品尝她的味道，轻咬着唇瓣一次又一次将舌探入她口中。当他终于抬起头离开她的唇，她已经呼吸困难。他看着她。

“这挺新鲜。”

Hermione伸出手指抚上他的唇。他突然用嘴吸住她的一只手指，让她倒抽了一口气。他的手来到她髋部，抓着她开始上下起伏。她马上领会了他的暗示，也开始迎合着他的节奏上下摆动着腰肢，完全沉浸在被他的分身深深贯穿的感觉。她用大腿控制着自己小穴的内壁，随着她上上下下的摆动紧紧包裹着他粗长的分身。啪的一声，他松开了口中吸着的她的手指，低头来到她胸前，把她早已挺立的乳头含进口中，她喉中逸出一声难耐的呻吟。

她的动作越来越快，头深深往后仰着，他的唇舌不断进攻着她的乳房，手握在她胯部用分身配合着她的动作向上一下下顶着。她的呻吟随着他的每次挺进渐渐变成了闷哼。她的神志逐渐模糊，Malfoy再次获得掌控，紧紧钳住她的腰继续疯狂地在她体内进出。她完全放空了自己，这次她又感觉到了，魔法的火花再一次在他们周围弥漫开来。她睁开眼，看到四周的空气似乎都随着魔法而涌动着，闪着光。

“你的滋味实在太美妙了。”他咬着她的颈子，感到她的身子在怀中微微发抖，紧紧抓着他的发。“你喜欢这种感觉吗？这种被我标记的感觉？”

Hermione抬起头看着他点了点头。她的表情让他发出一声呻吟，再次吻上她的颈子。他轻柔的吮吻让她浑身颤抖。而当他开始用牙齿轻啃她时，她直接呻吟了起来，把他拉得更近了些。他的冲刺越来越猛烈，Hermione夹紧自己的双腿，下腹不断累积的快感告诉她，自己马上就要迎来第二次高潮。他继续轻啃吮咬着她的颈子，抽出一只手来到两人结合的地方，按上她的阴蒂。她紧绷着身体感觉到一股热流席卷了她的全身。他手部的动作让她忍不住抽搐起来，Malfoy抬起头。

“为我高潮吧，我的宠物。我想看到你为我高潮的样子。”

他的手又拨弄了几下，Hermione张大嘴发出一声无声的呻吟，手紧紧攫住他的发，弓着身子胸部紧紧贴着他的衬衫，在那个晚上，第二次，被高潮彻底击垮。空气中有火花在飞舞，但她已经无暇顾及，她的所有神志都被极致纯粹的欢愉攫获。

“就是这个表情。操！你真美。”他突然站起身，手臂圈抱在她腰际把她抱起来走了两步走到沙发前，把她一把扔了上去。“翻过来。”

Hermione翻过身趴在沙发上，感觉身体已经不听自己使唤了。他握住她的髋部再次把她拉了起来，让她跪在他身前。她闭上双眼，凹下腰，用身体语言邀请着他。他立刻再次挺进她，那种被他充满的感觉让她又一次娇吟了起来。这个角度让他进入得比之前更深，随着他每次重重地撞进自己，她的神志开始越来越模糊，让自己完全臣服于他，任由他使用自己的身体来释放欲望。他的冲刺近乎残忍，给她带来过量的快感，Hermione只有咬着手才能让自己不至于尖叫起来。

“真是个完美的宠物，吃得这么深。”他用一只手沿着她的背脊缓缓向下，最后按在她腰窝，让她的屁股高高翘起，另一只手环上她的颈子。Hermione的头往后仰着，让他用手指紧紧钳住自己的颈子，下身继续疯狂地在她体内进出。

“这就对了，乖女孩。”从他沙哑的声音她知道他离高潮只有一步之遥了。尽管过多的高潮已经让她进入了神游的状态，她还是尽力控制自己的身体，在他进入自己时绞紧内壁牢牢包裹住他。明显他也感受到了，他的动作不再连贯，随着一声低吼他也迎来了高潮。他精疲力尽地瘫倒在她身上，松开了钳住她喉咙的手。

“干！Hermione。我差点死在你手里。”他稍稍调整了一下两人的姿势，让她不至于被闷在抱枕里，但并没有从她体内离开。她必须承认这种感觉还不赖。他身体的重量让她感到心安，而他们的欲望仍然紧紧结合则让她感觉莫名温暖，甚至有种被呵护保护的感觉。

“你又叫我Hermione了…”她不确定他是不是听到了她说的话，她似乎等了很久才等到他的回答。他把她圈得更紧了。

“是的。”

“意思是我也要开始叫你Draco了？”

“Draco，主人，性爱之神。都可以。”他抬起身躺倒她身后，Hermione扭动着窝进他怀里，反问着他刚才给出的那些名头。

“主人？”

“每个宠物都需要有个主人。我可以给你买一条漂亮的项圈，上面刻着‘M’。”他的手指漫不经心地抚摸着她的颈子，但他的话却让Hermione僵直了身子。

“M代表什么？”

“别傻了，你这个小疑心鬼。‘M’当然代表Malfoy，没别的意思。”他用唇贴着她耳继续说道。“我之所以那么叫你是因为…你应该知道的。”

“也不完全是吧…”

“我知道。”他的手指摩挲着她的喉咙。“道歉好像有点老套。也没什么意义了。毕竟道歉也没法收回那些伤害。”

“但是至少能表达你的懊悔啊。”

他手指停了下来。

“你觉得我没有后悔过？”

“我没有那么说。”

“那你有那么想吗？”

Hermione翻过身，试图忽略他还有些硬的分身从她体内滑出带来的颤栗快感，直直对上他的眼睛。

“你感到抱歉吗？”

他抓住她的手，拇指轻轻摩挲着她的伤疤。“是的，我很抱歉。”他移开了他的目光，呼吸声有些尖锐。“我做的所有决定都是错的。”

Hermione摇了摇头，他那些温柔的抚触让她心里涌起许多不可名状的感情。

“别这么说，Draco。在最关键的那一刻，你做出了正确的选择。”

他看着她，唇边露出了他特有的嘲讽的笑，只是那笑意比以前都柔和了许多。

“对。这就是为什么你觉得我是在猎杀独角兽，然后因为对我的偏见否决了我近乎完美的提议。”

Hermione脸唰地红了。“我在解决这个问题。”

“嗯…”

“真的！我明天要去见魔法部长。”

“我知道。我也收到了邀请。”

听到他的话Hermione一下子坐了起来，完全没有注意这个动作让自己的胸部正对着他的脸。“什么？”

他笑着舔了舔她的乳尖，她慌忙往后躲用手挡住胸口。

“他们为什么要邀请你？”

“准确说，是传唤了我。”他转过身伸手从沙发旁的茶几上拿起一张羊皮纸。“你自己看吧。”

_Malfoy_ _先生，_

_魔法部部长要求您在五月二十四日星期五上午十点亲自出席会议。若您届时未能到场，将被视做故意藐视魔法部。_

“老天…这是威胁吧？”Hermione低头看了看他脸上的表情。“Draco，这太荒谬了！”

他耸了耸肩。

“其实很正常。”Hermione叹了口气刚准备开口，他突然夺走她手中的信件，说道。“部长必须确保我们这些食死徒们都服从他的安排，你不明白吗？这种事情不值得你这个Gryffindor这么烦恼。”

“但这不公平！”

“我倾向于认为这不过是权术罢了。”

“我也许不应该告诉你我的想法。”她嘟囔道。他们又继续在沉默中坐了一会儿。魔法部长显然对这件事已经有了偏见，Hermione在想这对她明天的质询意味着什么…直到他的声音把她从思绪中拉了出来。

“Granger。”

“嗯？”

“你违反了自己定的规矩。”

她低头看着他。他翻了个身仰躺在沙发上，头枕在手上，用一种难以捉摸的表情看着她。

“我自己定的规矩？”

“你亲了我。你自己说过，不要接吻。”

Hermione很清楚刚才那个吻的意义，她知道自己已经跨过了那条界限，而这个吻一定会有一些后果。不过她并没有准备好和他聊这个，尤其是现在，她刚刚知道他被魔法部传唤了。她没有直接回答他的问题，只是离开了他的怀抱，走到扶手椅旁那堆衣服前。

“行。”他几乎是叹息着说。“看来是又回到锁心术了？”

Hermione穿好胸衣，摇了摇头。

“我还要再过一遍我为明天准备的论点。我现在开始有些担心了。我本来以为会很轻松的，但你刚才给我看的那封信让我怀疑，情况或许比我预想的要复杂得多。”

她突然感到他的手轻柔地抚上她的背，转过头却看到他皱着眉看着自己。

“你可以留下来。”

Hermione一时语塞。他的话让她的大脑顿时乱成了一锅粥。她真的好想留下来，和他在一起。这个念头让她震惊的同时，也让她感到有些害怕。最让她感到意外的，是他竟然提出希望她留在这里过夜。所有这些情绪像一阵龙卷风裹挟着她，让她不得不做出回应。

“我不能留下来。”她转身背对他，继续默默穿上衣服。接着她听到一声清脆的玻璃碰撞的声音，她一抬头，看到他一脸阴郁地给自己倒了杯酒。

“Draco。”听到她的呼唤他转过头，挑起眉毛。“我真的需要为明天准备。”

“当然。”

她犹豫了一秒，然后打开门走了。

“明天早上见。”

**作者注：**

不好意思踩着点发了这篇。

还有，这大概是我写过的肉文中最污的一篇。

[i] 译者注：原文absolutely not。和Theodore Nott是谐音。

[ii] 译者注：英文中有一个说法，叫first-name basis。说的是两个人的相识的程度，是不是到了可以用first name来称呼彼此的地步。一般说，只有朋友之间可以对彼此用first name称呼。在Draco和Hermione两人之间特殊的互动中，对彼此的称呼一直都是一个很重要的标志。


	13. 第十三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> 周一快乐！今天是四月一日愚人节，不过我保证这章里面可没有什么玩笑哦~  
> 没有额外的警告提示。  
> 由于最近在工作上还有个人身体的一些情况，我没有办法及时回复大家的评论。但是我真的想告诉大家，你们的评论对我特别重要，我想要拥抱所有人！

当Hermione走进魔法部的办公室，她被告知今天的会议不是在小会议室，而会在某个审判庭里举行。这个消息让她心里一凉。她四肢僵硬地走进秘书告知她的房间。这本该是一次决议复审探讨，而不是审判啊。

她走进审判庭，在座的巫师数量让她大吃一惊。这里简直就像是Wizengamot法庭的缩小版。房间的最前面是一个小讲台，每面墙都排满了座位。正对着讲台是一张巨大的长方形桌子，桌的四边摆着椅子。

部长已经到了，正在低声和他的秘书说着什么。Fernsworthy先生[i]也已落座，对着她笑了笑，那笑容颇有些得意。她在他身边坐了下来。与会的还有一位文书女巫，专门负责为此次审议起草正式记录。除此之外，还有许多来自联合委员会的人，这些巫师都参与了第一次的提议审核会。

Hermione坐下后，又有一个人从门口走了进来。她抬起头看到DracoMalfoy高大的身影。今天他的着装很正式，穿的是巫师袍。自从第一次审核会议后她就没有看他穿过巫师袍。她的目光跟随着他的身影一路来到她左侧的旁听席。他的动作和坐姿都很优雅。他将一边脚踝搭在另一边膝盖上，手撑着头。当他的目光落到她身上时，他的表情丝毫没有变化，倒是Hermione在他的注视下一时间有些难为情。

Shacklebolt部长走到讲台后面，敲着木槌要求与会者肃静。

“各位男巫女巫们，我们今天在此聚会，是为了讨论是否应推翻之前对Malfoy先生提交的独角兽收割计划的否决决议。”参会巫师们的小声议论立刻停止，Hermione也正襟危坐，尽力躲开那双银色眸子的注视。“今天我也邀请Malfoy先生参加此次听证会，以便回答任何可能产生的疑问。”

Hermione站起身打断部长的发言。“部长，恕我直言。但今天并不是听证会，只是一次有关Malfoy先生提议的复议，不是吗？”

“Granger小姐，不好意思我们之前没有充分告知您。Fernsworthy先生就此事提请完整听证，因此我们今天的会议将用这种方式开展。”

“原来是这样。”她咬牙瞪着身边的那位男巫回答道，又坐回了原位。她迅速瞥了Malfoy一眼，看到他表情开始有些严肃，胸口突然一紧。那一刹那，她更加觉得自己有必要推翻之前的否决。

“那我们就开始吧。Fernsworthy先生，请陈述您之前驳回国际贸易委员会作出的批准决定的理由。”

在那个男巫滔滔不绝地讲述着那些风险和安全考量时，Hermione一动不动地坐着，努力抑制着内心的怒火。之前和他对峙的时候，他明明承认他之所以驳回这份提议，纯粹是因为偏见，还有想要让Draco为了他在战争中的行为承受惩罚。当然在他又臭又长的陈述中，根本没有提到这两点。就在她认真做笔记，思考着一会儿如何反驳时，她敏感地察觉到那个熟悉的目光又回到了自己身上。她动了动肩膀，想让自己把注意力放在眼前的辩论上。

Fernsworthy先生继续陈述着他的论点和理由，将近十五分钟后，他总算是结束了发言，又坐回他的位子上。

“Granger小姐，我想如果您没有其他问题或想要事先声明的事项的话，您可以开始陈述您的论点了。”

“谢谢您，部长。”Hermione站起身开始逐一反驳Fernsworthy刚才提出的所有论点，她引用了大量文献和资料来支撑她的反驳。Shacklebolt部长在她陈述的过程中时不时点头，让她对自己的发言越来越有信心。

“综上所述，部长，该收割计划涉及到的众多创意都可以被国际贸易委员会借鉴并实施在其他有关魔法动物管理的事项中。谢谢您。”

Hermione坐了下来，Shacklebolt微笑地看了看她，然后把目光转向Fernsworthy。

“您对于Granger小姐的陈述有什么问题吗？”

“我的确有。请告诉我，Granger小姐，如果您支持该项提议的话，为何一开始您会作出否决的决定呢？”

Hermione身体一僵，朝Draco看了一眼，他的表情看上去有些不安，开口回答道。

“Fernsworthy先生，我起初的否决是出于我个人的失职，而非Malfoy先生的过失。是我没有充分考察该提议。”

“没错。但后来那次针对Malfoy先生现有产业状况的实地考察，您也没有完成，是吗？”

“考察被中断了，是的。”

“他是否后来拒绝让您的下属进入其产业完成余下的考察呢？”

Hermione不自在地扭了扭，试着为Draco的拒绝提供合理解释，但又不想透露太多无关的信息。

“Fernsworthy先生，你应该知道，Malfoy庄园曾经被Voldemort的军队征用…”

“没错。我记得Malfoy先生的父亲是不是还是您刚才提到的军队的成员？Malfoy先生本人也有黑魔标记，也是当时驻扎在他家的那些食死徒中的一员吧？”

Hermione惊讶地张着嘴，看着Fernsworthy用近乎攻击性的姿态倾过身来。

“您不是也曾受Malfoy家族的折磨吗？就在他的家里，他站在一旁看着却没有采取任何行动？”

Hermione猛地拍着桌子站了起来，直直指着站在她身旁的这位愤怒的男巫。他怎么敢提这件事？

“您想要他怎么做？当时他身边都是投诚黑暗的巫师们，我可以告诉您，在那种情况下，连我自己都救不了自己。”

她一边尽量控制着身体的颤抖，一边转过身看着魔法部长。

“部长先生，今天我们不是要重审Malfoy先生那些曾被指控，而且已经被洗清的罪名！战争已经结束了。而我拒绝让这些狭隘的巫师，就像Fernsworthy先生之流，继续荼毒我们巫师世界。他刚才那些针对Malfoy先生个人的憎恨都说明了他的偏见。在此，我恳请您驳回他之前作出的否决决议。Malfoy提议中的计划是极为周全的，部长先生。”

“的确，Granger小姐。我倾向于相信您的说法。Fernsworthy先生你应该知道，魔法部全体都无法容忍您刚才表现出的偏见行为，至少在我领导下的魔法部，绝不可能容忍。”他又转向Hermione。她调整着呼吸想让己看上去平静些。“为了确保Malfoy先生的计划不被阻挠或影响，我想请求您，Granger小姐，亲自代表魔法部监督此项计划的执行。”

Hermione眨了眨眼，感觉自己脚下的地板仿佛突然消失，整个人就像是在往下坠。

“您能够接受这个安排吗？Granger小姐？”

“我…”她看了看Draco，心里在想他是不是知道这会给他们俩之间的关系带来什么样的影响。如果她真的被任命为整个项目的监理的话，就再也不可能有锁心术课程了，或者其他那些…不管是什么…都不可能再有了。一想到她即将被迫与他保持距离，她就无法克制地感到一阵巨大的失落…而最让她感到惊奇的是，她竟然会这么难过…她默默咽下心中各种情绪，再次转向部长，尽量用她能够想到的最官方的口吻告诉他，她不想承担这项工作。“我不…”

“我能插句话吗？”就在她不知如何措辞时，Malfoy柔和的语调打断了她。“Granger小姐已经很清楚地表达了Malfoy庄园让她感到不安。”

“Malfoy先生，没有人在征求您的意见。”Shacklebolt部长尖锐地打断了他的发言。“不过，您对于Granger小姐的关心我知晓了。”

Hermione尽力不去看Draco，让自己把目光停留在部长身上。

“部长先生，我能够提议由我部门另外一位同事来，而不是我本人来负责此事吗？”

“Granger小姐，您是有什么特殊原因想要回避此事吗？”

“我恐怕这里面会有利益冲突，部长先生。”一时间房间里响起了各种低声议论的声音。但Hermione继续注视着部长，不想让那些议论影响她说出她的理由。“Malfoy先生和我已经认识很多年了，从我们还是孩子开始。”

“您的意思是，您无法在履行职责时保持客观公正？”

“我的意思是，这是一个极好的项目，仅仅凭借项目本身的优点就足以得到您的认可，而不应取决于项目是否将由Malfoy先生学生时期的死对头监管。”

部长仔细思考了一会儿她的发言，然后点了点头。

“很好，Granger小姐。您的部门将和神奇动物部门一起对此项计划开展季度考核。除此之外我没有其他要求了。”部长转身继续和Fernsworthy说道。“至于您，Fernsworthy先生，您刚才的言论缺乏客观，甚至可以说是故意揪着过去不放，这让我很担忧。”

坐在Hermione身旁的那位年长男巫像是突然卸了气。看到他被部长当众斥责，Hermione一时间竟觉得他有些可怜。

“在此，我正式宣布撤销之前对Malfoy提议的否决决议。Malfoy先生，在得到联合监督委员会的书面通知后，您就可以尽快开始项目第一期建设了。与此同时，我宣布您可以离场了。”

Hermione转过身，短暂地看了看Malfoy，他站起身优雅地一鞠躬，离开了此次听证会。Hermione用余光注意到他离开了审判庭，心里暗暗期待着他会在外面等她结束。接下来的十五分钟被用来探讨如何落实部长的决议，等到Hermione离场时，她特意环顾四周希望能看到Draco的身影，但是除了前台的秘书她没有看到第二个人。

几分钟后，当她回到自己办公室，她的秘书看到她似乎想要和她说些什么，却被她挥手阻止了。虽然最后会议的过程还算是顺利，Hermione对最后的结果还是不太满意。她一直在想，她是不是还能再做些什么来保证Draco不再成为这些刻意又顽固的偏见的受害者。她本来想要找到他，问问他对刚才听证会的感觉，但显然她的努力没有成功。

她轻轻关上办公室那扇沉重的实木门，眼前的景象却让她差点绊倒。她脑中正在想的那个人就坐在自己的办公桌后，漫不经心地玩着她的鹅毛笔。

“我以为你已经走了？”

“Granger。”他放下手中的鹅毛笔，往后一靠仰坐在她的椅子里。“还没有感谢你，我怎么会走。”

“Dra…Malfoy，你不需要感谢我。”

“又回到Malfoy了，看来？”

Hermione双手交叉抱胸站着看着他。

“又回到Granger了，看来？”

他看她的眼神让她捉摸不透。但是她发现自己的注意力完全被放在他勾起的嘴角上。他们还没来得及好好聊聊之前那个吻。不过Hermione后来几乎没有经历任何内心挣扎就对自己做出了结论，所有那些所谓不掺杂感情的借口，都只是…借口而已。她松开双手，绕过办公桌，在自己的勇气消失之前，坐上了他的大腿。他看上去有些吃惊，手却环上了她的腰。她两腿分开跨坐在他大腿上，姿势稍微有些别扭。

“Grang…”

“Hermione。”

他的唇勾了起来。

“很好。Hermione。你好像爬上了我的大腿。”

“我喜欢你的大腿。”她决定屈服于面前的诱惑，伸出手把散落在他额上的一缕白金色头发抚开，手指轻轻划过他的眉毛，划过他脸的每一个角落，最后来到他的唇。“事实上，我喜欢 **你** 。”她指下的唇又勾了起来，露出一个颇为得意的笑容。她抬眼看向他银灰色的眸子。

“你听起来有些吃惊。”

“怎么说呢，我也没想到啊。”

“是啊。我们俩居然能够相处得这么好？令人震惊。”

“别说这种傻话。”

他捏了捏她的腰，一只手来到她背脊一路向上最后握住她的发。

“Fernsworthy真是个混蛋，居然提到庄园里的那些事…”他银灰色的瞳孔仔细观察着她。“你还好吧？”

他的问题让Hermione胸口升起一股不可名状的感情。尽管他这个问题问得有些漫不经心，但他语气里的关心却是那么明显。

“嗯，我没事。”

几乎没有任何犹疑，她倾身将自己的唇印上了他的，小舌狡猾地从他唇间的缝隙中溜了进去。他的唇立刻为她完全张开，藏在她发间的手托着她的头将她进一步按上自己的唇。Hermione的呻吟被他的吻吞下，她不断用小舌轻触着他的，品尝着他的味道，沉浸在被他的气息包围的感觉中。她的身体紧紧贴着他的，他身体的热度透过彼此的法袍还有层层衣物煨着她。她扭动着身体，想要和他靠得更近些。他微微动了动他精瘦的身体想要为她腾出更多空间，但是她身上的巫师袍和这把椅子却限制着她的动作。两个人相互配合调整着，最后她总算是找到了一个舒服的角度跨坐在他腿上。

他慢慢加深了这个吻，下身也紧紧贴上她的。手牢牢抓着她的发，把她固定在自己身上。他们的舌缱绻地交缠着，Hermione情不自禁用手环住他的脖子，想要紧紧贴着他，融入他的身体。不知何时他结束了这个吻，唇来到她下巴轻啃着。她轻轻叹息着说道。

“我们不能在这里…”

Draco把手埋在她发间，轻轻抚摸着她的头，那感觉实在是太舒服了，让她发出了像小猫一样的咕噜声。他的唇来到她耳边，低语道。

“你不想要我把你按在桌上，好好感谢你吗？我专属的天使从天而降拯救了我。你值得一个奖赏，我的宠物。”

“不能在上班的时候。在这里我必须控制好自己，但是我…你…”他突然咬上她的颈子，让她一时语塞。“你…总是能让我失去控制…”

“我喜欢看你臣服的样子。”他用牙齿轻轻擦过她的下颚，快感让她扑闪着闭上了眼睛。“今晚到我那儿去。让我好好爱你，然后喂饱你。”

“不行…”她简直是在呻吟。“Harry和我约好要喝一杯。”

“Potter就不能去找那窝鼬鼠去消磨时光吗？”

“他会啊。”Hermione看到他一脸不高兴的表情轻笑着推开了他，从他腿上站了起来。他十万个不愿意地放开了她，就在她站起来的那一瞬间，他突然抓住她巫师袍的前襟，拒绝让她离开。

“那就明天。”他颇为强势地命令道。但是Hermione却没有错过他眼中隐藏的脆弱。她拼命克制自己想要爬回他腿上的冲动。

“嗯。”冒着再次被他钳在怀里的风险，她倾下身在他唇上落下一个轻吻，在他咬上自己下唇的时候再次轻轻呻吟起来。他最后还是放开了她，带着恼怒地叹了口气。她直起身，看着他站起来从她办公桌后走了出来，头也不回地离开了她的办公室。

[i] 译者注：Mr. Fernsworthy，神奇动物司司长。


	14. 第十四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小可爱们周四好！  
> 你们应该已经注意到了心情板的图片，是的——要开始甜了！  
> 好吧，严格讲还不算是大糖，不过…你们懂的。不管了，我要给我的Beta点一个大大的赞！她为这篇作品给我做了这么多图（我也帮了忙啦…我一直有在给她发各种Tom的图片…）  
> 这章没有额外的警告提示。希望大家喜欢~ xoxoxo~

Hermione之前就答应了Harry今晚八点一起喝一杯，于是她如约来到了破釜酒吧。酒吧里一如往常挤满了人，Hermione穿过人群来到Harry所在的位子，却发现他身边已经有人陪伴。

“哈喽Gin！真是个惊喜啊！”红发女生站了起来拥抱着她，随后两人都坐了下来。

“不好意思，打扰了你和Harry的约会。但我真的好想他，而且他永远都不会拒绝我。”

Hermione笑着挥了挥手。

“没事的。人越多越热闹，对吧？”

他们三人又点了一些酒，一边喝一边聊着彼此这一周都发生了些什么。Hermione不想说太多，尤其是有关独角兽计划的那些事情。她没有和任何人说过她和Draco之间发生的一切，也完全不觉得现在是抖出这个爆炸新闻的好时机。

“我去下洗手间，能再帮我点杯苹果酒吗？”

Harry点点头答道。

“没问题，Mione。”

“这次别再‘分心’了哟。”他身旁那个女生窃笑着说道。

“Gin，别闹。”

就在Hermione往洗手间走的时候，她听到Ginny和Harry说起上一次两人聚会时，她在洗手间里耽搁了二十分钟的事。Harry笑了起来，而Hermione的思绪却不由自主地回到了那个人，还有那二十分钟里发生的事情上。

这次她可没有花上二十分钟时间在洗手间里，但是她却花了将近15分钟站在洗手间前排队。当Hermione再次回到桌旁，她发现又有两位加入了她和Ginny、Harry的聚会。那个男人一头乱糟糟的红发基本已经透露了这位不请自来的人是谁。

“你坐了我的位子，Ronald。”

四双眼睛同时对准了她，Hermione咬紧下颚尽量让自己不要对新加入的这两位表现得太过无礼。

“哦不好意思，Mione。”他看了看她，却完全没有要挪位子的意思，Hermione叹了口气。典型的Ronald Weasley，只有他能干得出这种事。Draco没说错，他的确是全英国最大的傻瓜。Hermione对自己笑了笑，从旁边某张空桌子旁抽出一把椅子拉了过来。Harry看了看她，有些紧张不知道她对这个状况会作出什么反应。她可不想让这个小风波毁了她今晚的好心情，于是她对Harry挥了挥手，喝了一口苹果酒。

无趣的交谈又持续了五分钟，Lavender突然靠近，脸上带着做作夸张的甜笑，对Hermione问道。

“所以，Hermione，你最近有在见什么‘特别’的人吗？”

桌上所有人的注意力在那一刻都落到了她的身上。Hermione看了看大家，发现他们对于这个问题的反应都有些不一样。Harry明显有些不耐烦，好像他早就知道她会如何回应似的。Ron看上去就像是刚刚把自己的舌头给吞了。Lavender自然就像是尝到了奶油的猫似的。Hermione的目光落到了Ginny脸上。她一脸好奇的样子让Hermione有些惊讶。

“事实上，”她先是看了看Ginny，然后发现另外一位女士的眼睛越睁越大，“我目前算是在一段关系中吧…”

听到她的回答，大家的反应简直称得上是搞笑。Harry突然挺直脖子，完全没有想到会听到她这么回答。Lavender看上去就像是被呛到了。Ron的表情像是看到了一只蜘蛛。Ginny却和其他人都不同。她亲昵地锤了锤Hermione的手臂，兴奋地高声喊着，为她感到高兴。

“他是谁？就是我生日聚会那天那个吗？”

“你的生日？”Ron尖叫着说，Lavender在桌下踢了他一脚。

“你是怎么认识他的？”Harry问道，脸上的震惊的表情逐渐被好奇取代。

Hermione看着她的朋友们，欲言又止。她突然有些失落地意识到，如果告诉他们她和Draco Malfoy之间的那种‘性和锁心术’关系，在座的没有一位会为她感到开心吧。事实上想到Ginny对那位金发男巫的负面评价，如果他们知道Draco就是她在‘睡’的那个人，他们肯定会非常 ** _生气_** 吧。

“是啊，Hermione，你是怎么认识这位男巫的啊？”Lavender又露出那副就像是中了彩票的表情。

“是工作中认识的吗？”Harry问她，脑中一一检索着魔法部里那些有可能的男同事们。

“事实上，不算是正式的恋爱啦。”话音刚落，她的大脑就开始不由自主地思考着，他们之间真是如她所说的那样吗…

“哦~~所以…就是个炮友咯？”

“Lavender！”Ron简直惊呆了，而Lavender却不以为意地耸了耸肩。就在这一刻，Hermione觉得自己受够了。

“事实上，为了今晚的聚会我甚至拒绝了他的邀请。不过，我实在不想继续在这儿做电灯泡了。”Hermione拿起包站了起来。“我先走了，你们继续，Harry，Ginny。”她接着转向另外一对情侣。“Ronald，Lavender。”

尽量保持着自己的尊严，Hermione让自己不要去理会身后那些低声议论，走出了酒吧。她不想让自己多想，立刻从空空的巷子‘幻影移形’回到自己家里，抓起一把飞路粉，走到壁炉前念出一个熟悉的地址。

直到她踏上Malfoy庄园熟悉的大理石地板时，她才意识到Draco有可能根本不在家，或是现在正在某个地方消遣。当Moppy啪的一声出现在她面前时，她发现自己面对那双尖尖的耳朵竟然露出了有些难为情的表情。

“Hermione小姐，您还好吗？”

“我很好，Moppy，谢谢你的关心。Malfoy大人在吗？”

“小姐，Moppy这就带您去找他。”

Hermione跟着小精灵走进房子，发现Moppy正带着她往宅子里某个她从未涉足的地方走去。Moppy走到一条通往地下室的石制楼梯，Hermione突然感觉有些害怕，以为她是要带她去地窖。她还依稀记得Harry和Ron曾经提过Malofy庄园有个地窖，但Moppy却转了个弯来到一块空地，打开了一扇看上去平平无奇的门。当Hermione踏进房间时她惊讶地深吸了一口气，那位金发男巫应声停止手头的工作，转过头来。

“Granger？你怎么来了？我以为你今晚有约。”

“不是。”她被眼前所见弄得有些分心。“不算是约会。只是和Harry喝一杯。”

Hermione一脸惊讶地走进房间，这里简直就是魔药师的天堂！房间里每面墙都摆着架子，架上满满当当全是各种魔药原料，还有三个不同的工作台，上面摆着各色坩埚和烧瓶。这景象让她目瞪口呆。她走到架子前，手一一拂过那些整洁有序的瓶瓶罐罐，没有注意到一双银色的眼眸正追踪着她的一举一动。

“那你为什么会在这儿？”

她原本正在仔细察看那些被Draco单独摆放在一个架子上的罕见魔药原料，听到他的问话她转过头面对他。

“本来是和Harry的聚会，后来变成了Harry和Ginny，然后又变成了Harry、Ginny、Ron和Lavender。他们问到你了。”

白金色眉毛高高挑起。

“他们问起我？”

“好吧…确切说不是你。”她走近他的工作台，偷偷看了一眼他在做什么魔药。“他们问我是不是在和谁约会。”

她抬起头看着他，发现他正用一种难以捉摸的表情看着她。

“你在做那个，对不对？”

“做什么？”

“锁心术。”她伸手在他面前挥了两下。“每次你用锁心术的时候表情就会像刚才那样，一片空白。”

“Granger，你到底想说什么？”

“当他们问我是不是在和谁约会的时候，我心里想的是你。然后我突然发现，我甚至不知道这种定义到底准不准确，因为那些锁心术课程和性也不能代表我们在约会吧。然后我又意识到，如果我告诉他们我们的这些…互动，哪怕这些互动仅仅局限在锁心术课程和性，他们也会把我们之间的 关系往最坏的那个方向去想。然后我又想到，其实严格来讲，我们还有工作上的关系…不过我想当Lavender问我的时候，她不是指这种关系啦…然后…”

Malfoy大手一伸捂住她的嘴，堵住她接下来想要说的话。

“女巫，你又在碎碎念了。”Hermione耸了耸肩，对于他刚才堵住自己嘴的举动不以为意。她看得出他眼中也有许多疑问，不过她想要让他自己去找到答案。毕竟哪怕是教科书级别的“Gryffindor勇气”都不包括去问你那个Slytherin前食死徒情人-斜杠-锁心术老师，你和他到底算不算是在约会。事实上Hermione十分确定，她想要问Draco Malfoy的他们到底算不算是在约会的这个问题，相较于两人之间发生的所有一切而言实在是太轻描淡写了。

喜欢同一种糖果的那些青春期的男巫女巫们才‘约会’。

那些目睹彼此是如何承受生活折磨，甚至曾经想要杀死对方的成年男女不‘约会’。

“所以，你想的是我？”她点了点头。

“当他们问你是不是和谁在约会的时候？”她再次点了点头。

“那你和他们提到我了吗？”Hermione缓缓摇了摇头，注意到他的表情再次一片空白。

“不想让Potter还有那窝鼬鼠知道你在和谁乱搞，嗯？是这样吗，Granger？”

他边说边从工作台后走了出来站到她面前，而她则是一直瞪着他。

“还是，你只是不知道该如何开口？”她慢慢地点了点头。Hermione伸出手揪住他的袍子，把他往自己这边拉了一把。

“那好吧。”他笑了笑，一只手环上她的腰。“下次Potter再问，你就和他说我们在交往。记得要强调我超强的性能力，还有肮脏荒唐的财富。事实上，我想要看着你告诉他们，我想要在场。我要看着Potter的脸，我要看看当他意识到那个一直和他最亲爱的黄金女巫乱搞的人就是我的时候，他脸上会是什么表情。”他就这么挑着眉说出整段话，完全没有考虑到他口中的这个挑衅会给Hermione带来怎样的感受。

这句话就像是一桶冰冷的水，无情地浇在她头上。

她一直以来不断思索着的，为什么他会想要追求她，为什么他会对她做出所有那一切，她试图用逻辑分析解读却无法找到答案的一切忧虑、深思在这一刻都找到了答案，只不过这个答案实在是糟糕透顶。她希望自己能够对他感到愤怒，能够指着他的鼻子对他说，她早就知道他只是在利用自己来达到某个肮脏卑鄙的目的，但她发现自己做不到。她能做到的只有看着他，尽量掩饰自己内心怅然若失的感觉。她推开了捂在她唇上的他的手。

“这就是一切的根源是吗？为了赢过Harry？”她松开他的巫师袍用力推了他一把，自己也往后退了一步，尽量拉开自己和他，她所有困惑的元凶，之间的距离。

“这是额外的奖励，Granger。”他皱起眉看着她。“你那一头乱发底下的脑子里到底在想些什么？”

“额外奖励？”她不安地大笑起来。“真是妙啊，Malfoy，真的。原来和我上床最大的额外奖励是让该死的Harry Potter患上动脉瘤。”她把手心的汗擦在自己大腿上，想要通过这个动作把那些马上就要击垮自己的情绪从她心里擦掉。

“我从没说过这是最大的额外奖励，你这个笨女人。”Draco往她走去，逐渐缩短她刚才造成的距离。“但我不想骗你，能够从Potter眼皮子底下把他的黄金女巫偷走，实在是让我很有成就感。”

“我又不是该死的‘金色飞贼’！不要把我当做什么奖品。”

“但你就是奖品。”他指着她，一字一句说道。“Hermione Granger，同龄人中最聪明的女巫，铁三角之一？你该死的自带光环你知道吗，Granger。别小题大做了，我不过是在欣赏自己的战利品罢了。”

他伸出手把她脸上的碎发别到她耳后。Hermione眯起了双眼。

“你喜欢我，你说过。”他低头皱眉看着她。“你不能因为我想在Potter面前炫耀就把这一切都收回。”她没有立刻回答。于是他扯出一抹冷笑，退了回去。“也许你会吧…”

他又回到了之前在做的那锅魔药前，浮起坩埚离开火焰把坩埚中的液体倒进几个烧瓶中储存备用。Hermione看着他，试图用逻辑理解刚才发生的一切，却发现自己实在做不到。

“Draco？”

“又回到Draco了，看来？”

“给我个数字。”

“九百四十。”

“我不是这个意思。我是说…对你来说，在Harry面前炫耀这件事，有多重要？”

Draco把最后一点魔药装进瓶子里转过身面对她，脸上仍然带着那抹冷笑。

“一到十还是一到一百？”

“一百。”

“三十二。不对，太高了。二十四点五。”

“所以，差不多，你和我上床的原因里有四分之一是为了要在Harry面前炫耀？”

“Merlin，不是！你问我数字原来是这个意思吗？如果是这样的话，那就是八，或者九，取决于我自大的程度。最终答案。”

“那余下的91或92分呢？”

Draco双手交叉抱着胸靠在工作台旁。

“我们已经从三种不同角度讨论过这个话题了，Granger。”

“但是你又叫我Granger了啊。”

“我对你很生气。”

“这根本说不通。”Hermione双手叉腰歪着头看着他。“我才是那个应该生气的人。你说我是奖品，而且跟我说你很期待和别人炫耀和我上床这件事。”

“然后你马上认定，我肯定是为了什么下作的目的在 ** _利用_** 你。”他低下头。“该死的，什么时候我才可以不再在你的故事里做那个反派角色？”

“我…”

“就…你想想吧，女巫。”他挥了挥魔杖，所有魔药瓶嗖的一声从她头顶飞到架子上。Hermione站在原地静静看着他迅速清理好工作台，脱下巫师袍放在衣架上，朝门口走去。

“你要一起吗，还是你想继续被困在这里？”

“我才 ** _不_** 想要被困在这里。”她跺着脚朝他走了过去，用力用手指戳着他的胸口。

“这是什么意思？”

“我不知道，我就是觉得你让我很生气！”

他猛地把门一关，径直往大厅走去，逼着她小跑着跟上来。

“这种感觉，是双向的。”他回头看着她反击道。

“给我一个数字。”

他突然停下了脚步，让她毫无防备地撞到他背上。他转过头，眼中的怒火让她感到很惊讶。

“我觉得，你有12分让我懊恼。”他用手指抚摸着自己的嘴唇上下打量着她。“你还有7分让人受不了的固执，23分的爱抬杠，37分的聪明过人，13分的惊人美貌。”

Hermione眨了眨眼心里默默做着加法，顺便提醒自己以后一定要记得反驳有关抬杠那部分。“但这才92分啊。”

“你忘了刚才那8分，我准备把你作为炫耀资本的那个。”

他们的目光在空气中交汇，停留了片刻。Hermione总算是软化了下来。

“我在无理取闹对不对？”

“一点点。”

“如果我邀请你去我和Harry、Ginny的聚会，你会花多少时间在炫耀上？”

“17分钟。”

她发出一声嗤笑。

“太过分了吧。”

“如果你同意在他们面前和我接吻的话，我可以减少10分钟。”

她注意到他眼中泛起一丝调皮的神色，不禁牵起了嘴角。

“好吧，但你不能突然就扑上来，要表现得自然一些。”他立刻点了点头。但没过多久，他又双臂交叉抱在胸前。

“还有，如果我们都拔出了魔杖，我要求你必须站在我这边。”

“Harry不会这么做的。”

“甚至连看到我疯狂地和你舌吻？”她想了想他的问题，咬了咬下唇开口道。

“嗯…他肯定不会在 ** _公开场合_** 对你那么做。”

“这句话让我很放心。我会尽量避免和那个娘炮独处的。如果他把我拉到一边想要单独聊聊你那些优秀品德，我会随时准备好我的魔杖。”

Hermione突然抓住他的手臂，让他动作停了下来。

“他不知道，Draco。为什么我和Ron会分手。”

“那我自然不会告诉他， ** _Hermione_** 。”他抽出手臂，转而十指相扣握住她的手。“除了当众接吻，我们之间的所有事情都和任何人无关。”

“我要为我刚才的反应过度道歉。我想，你会想要炫耀这件事，虽然有点怪，但好像也有那么一点点道理。”

他勾起唇。“我不知道我到底是该接受你的道歉，还是觉得被冒犯了。”

“我不是过来和你吵架的。”她叹了一口气。“我过来只是想要搞清楚到底我能不能把我们的关系告诉其他人。”

“我很确定在我们俩之间，你才是想要保密的那个。”

Hermione拢了拢头发，叹了口气。

“ ** _现在_** 不是了。而且我不想公开的原因其实也和你无关。”

“嗯。”

“听起来好像你不怎么相信我。”

“我们到底什么时候一起和Potter还有那只母鼬鼠见面？”

“我不知道。”

“等你准备好给我一个确切的日期和时间的时候，我自然会相信的。”他挑了挑眉看着她。“我现在可以给你吃点东西了吗？”

“我不能…就在这里待着吗？不需要为了任何理由？我只是想待在这儿。”

他的表情突然有些严肃，然后一抹笑容再次回到他嘴角。那笑容让他整个人都柔和了起来，他那些锋利的棱角在笑容的影响下变得截然不同。这让Hermione感到惊奇，于是她忍不住也回给他一个同样的笑容。

“快跟我来，我带你去看个东西。”

他带着她幻影移形到藏书阁。这可不是他书房里那个小藏书室，而是整个Malfoy藏书阁，大写加粗的 **藏** **书** **阁** 。如果刚才那个奇妙的魔药制备室已经让她目瞪口呆的话，这个藏书阁简直让她哑口无言。眼前整整两层楼的各种书籍让她简直快要哭出来，这实在是太美了…她的手不由自主地握住自己的喉咙，抬头看向Draco，发现他正在笑着看她。

“为什么你之前从没带我来过这儿？这里实在太棒了！”

“我只是想要确保你不是为了我藏书阁才和我在一起。我就知道，你只要看到这个，我就再也甩不掉你了。”

她装作生气地甩开他的手，绕开他直接往那些书架走去。她的手一一拂过书脊，发现了好几本她在Hogwarts从来没见过的罕见书籍。

“快来告诉我你是怎么整理这些书籍的，不然我到时候走丢了，你还得派Moppy来找我。”

Draco走到她身边开始和他解释藏书阁的布局，指出那些需要她特别注意的藏书区域。直到确认她知道了所有潜在风险，他就放她自由去那些书架探索了，而自己则坐回到他一直看书的那张沙发椅，继续看那本他这段时间一直在看的书。在这期间时不时会有一声兴奋的尖叫从房间某处传来，看来她又发现了什么让她特别激动的东西，然后Draco就会大声询问她看到了什么。

这种高声，甚至可以被称作是大叫的交谈模式又持续了几小时，Draco椅子旁那叠书也越来越高，这些都是让Hermione特别激动的书，她每次告诉他书籍的名称，他都会用飞来咒把这本书取过来堆在自己身边。直到午夜的钟声敲响，她的脑袋才又一次从角落里冒出来，眼睛发着光，头发也有些乱糟糟。

“我可以在这里待上好几天，但我想我最好慢慢来。”

他合上书，把它放在身边的茶几上。

“ ** _现在_** 我总可以给你拿点吃的了吧？”

“事实上，”她走到他面前，低头看着他脚边那高高一叠书，“我真的很想在这里面选一本书，然后爬上床开始看，直到我的眼皮实在支撑不住闭上为止。”

他仔细看了看她。

“我有一张床。”

Hermione抬起头看着他，在他眼中看到了一丝脆弱的神色。面对这一次他的邀请，她的回复和上次可完全不同。不仅仅是因为这次她不感到那么惊讶了，还因为她对他那些复杂又矛盾的感情，在经历了今晚的争吵后，似乎也没那么矛盾了。

“你是在邀请我留下来吗？对于读书这件事，我可是很认真哦。我会不会吵到你啊？”

“我能活下来的。”

Hermione又注视了他几秒，心里默默问自己如果她答应的话会发生什么呢。在他的家里，他的床上，和他共度一夜。她今天来找他是为了让自己能够确定他们之间的关系。她需要验证彼此之间的这些交集到底算什么，告诉自己他们之间这一切不只是转瞬即逝的身体吸引或是什么化学反应。或许一开始是吧，但这些感觉在过去这一周加深了许多。刚才的争吵后，她明显感觉到他们的相处模式开始发生改变了。如果她仔细想想的话，他们之间的关系从来都无法用随意两个字来形容，哪怕是在他们第一次发生关系之前。他们那些过去实在太过沉重，结果就是不管他们之间发生了什么，都 ** _不可能_** 是无足轻重的。

当然，她总是会对这座宅子里某块区域感到格外不安，但她不觉得这足以抵消自己想要和他共度一夜的想法。

最最重要的是她真的想要留下来。

“如果你真的不介意的话，那实在太好了。”

他的姿态瞬间软化下来，嘴角出现了一抹难以察觉的微笑。

“我只有一个要求，你不能穿任何衣服。我有一个很严格的床上‘不能穿衣’规则。衣服会把我的床单给毁了。”

“衣服会把床单毁了？”

“对。”

“你知道你刚才这话有多荒谬吗？”

“这些床单都是有魔法的，Granger。如果它们接触到衣服会立刻燃烧变成灰烬。”

“你在瞎说。”她轻笑着说，看着他站起身来。

“你愿意冒风险验证一下吗？”

“那还是不必了…”在得到Draco的承诺他绝不会把那叠书放回书架后，她抽出那本她今晚想要看的书，挽着他的手‘随从显形’到了他的房间。

随着啪的一声，他们到了他的房间。Hermione立刻把书放到一边床头柜上，马上开始脱掉外套和鞋子，接着坐到床边开始继续脱掉其他衣物。身后响起一声轻笑让她转过头看向笑声源头的那个人。

“怎么了？”

“你看上去真的迫不及待想要开始看那本书了。我从没见你脱衣服脱得这么快过。”

她的脸有点发红，站起身走出她刚刚脱掉的牛仔裤。

“我从来没看过这本。但我听说过，而且Hogwarts图书馆里没有。所以我不想…”

“Hermione，别说了。毕竟你是全英国最有名的书虫。赶快开始享受你的阅读时光吧。我一会儿就回来。”她看着他走进卧室内的浴室，继续把身上其他衣服除去，赶紧溜进被子靠在枕头上开始看了起来。有那么一瞬间她对自己的行为感到不可置信，她竟然毫不犹豫地脱光了衣服爬上了Draco Malfoy的床，但她决定不去理睬。她知道正是这些念头让自己相信他之所以追求她只是为了打败Harry。

她决定从这一刻起，她要用全新的态度对待他们之间的关系。尽管她一开始确实有所顾虑，但她真的很享受有他陪伴。

她刚一翻开她找到的这本有关伊丽莎白女王执政时期的魔法咒语的书，就瞬间被吸引，以至于她根本没有注意到Draco是什么时候回到房间的，也完全没有注意到他是什么时候躺到自己身边。但是在被那双银色眸子紧紧盯了一两分钟后，她实在无法继续无视。于是她合上书，略微不悦地叹了口气，手指夹在刚才看到的位置，转头看着他。

“有何贵干？”

“我只是在想，你好像完全不担心会在睡梦中悄悄被谋杀了。这还挺新鲜的。”

“实话实说，我从来都没有这种你会在我睡着的时候杀了我的担忧。”

“我其实指的不是你，不过你刚才的话让我很高兴。”

Hermione皱起眉，试图理解他刚才那番话的意思。

“你的意思是，你真的有过那种怀疑你会杀了她的床伴？”

“肯定有那么一两个。”他冷笑着把视线移到头顶的床幔。“这种时候‘摄神取念’就特别实用了。我记得有一个当时很恐慌，觉得我会用枕头把她闷死。另外一个就特别细致，甚至我的家养小精灵也被包括在她的幻想中。”

“这太荒谬了。”

“不管怎么说，”他的视线又回到她身上。“你的毫不在意让我很感激。”

她耸了耸肩，试着不去过度解读他这番话背后的含义，但还是禁不住替他感到毛骨悚然。

“当然。哦对了，如果你真的想要谋杀我，我一定会施咒让你昏迷到下个周日。”她再次翻开书，暗示着这段对话该结束了，同时忽略身旁这个男人发出的不悦的笑声。

*******

她的那个噩梦让他惊呆了。

身旁那个女人突如其来的抽搐和尖叫把Draco从睡梦中惊醒。一开始他还以为她是被什么东西击中了，但后来随着他的大脑逐渐苏醒，他终于意识到她是被一个狂暴梦境侵袭了。

“Hermione？”

她发出一阵痛苦的惨叫，一滴泪从她脸颊滑落。他眉头立刻扭了起来。到底什么样的噩梦能够让一个女人在睡梦中哭起来？她的背猛烈地弓起，那画面让他近乎惊恐地意识到这和他内心深处回忆中的那些画面竟是那么相似。他瞬间明白了，她一定是梦到了过去那些折磨。

“Granger快醒来！”他用力摇着她，直到她猛地睁开眼，眼底全是恐惧。他讨厌这感觉。她急速喘息着，试着撑着身体坐起来，却被他一把推回床上。他担心她想要逃离这里。他绝不允许她就这样惊慌失措地逃离这里。

“让我起来，我没事了。”

“绝对不行，女巫！你刚才的样子就像是一只被困的小动物。”她试着把他推开，但他纹丝不动。“让我帮你。”

“没办法的。”她颤抖着闭上眼睛。他知道她在说谎。

“说谎。让我帮你。”

她抬头看着他，脸上半是惊恐半是好奇，然后缓缓点了点头。

“乖女孩。怎么做能帮到你？”

“有时候…爱抚。身体上的压力。”她对他眨了眨眼。“做爱。”

于是他掀开被子，来到她两腿中间，抓起她的手拉到她脸的两侧，把她的手腕按在枕头上。她看了看他，然后抬起头攫住他的唇，热烈地吻住他。而他则是攥紧她的手腕，把自己的舌喂进她口中，拒绝受她掌控。她的腿缠上他的腰，脚后跟紧紧扣在他膝后，把他拉近自己。

和她做爱总给他一种置身战场的感觉，每次最终胜利的那一刻都会给他带来不同的惊喜。她在他身下不断呻吟着、扭动着。他的唇从她口中撤出，一路噬咬着她的脖子、锁骨，最后来到她胸前，把她的乳尖含进嘴里。他先是轻轻咬着她敏感的凸起，然后再用舌裹住舔舐着。他的挑逗让她逸出一阵阵嘶叫声。她从不会躲开他的进攻，在他每次用力压上她时，她总是会弓起柔软的身体迎向他。这一点让他简直爱不释手。

他一直都知道她很坚强、也很聪慧。此刻他多么希望自己能够早一点学会欣赏这些优点，而不是憎恨它们。他突然停下一切动作，认认真真地感受她所有美好的一切。她的小穴湿湿热热地紧贴着他的分身，她腹部柔软的皮肤轻轻擦着他的。还有她的胸部，Merlin…

“你的胸部真美，我的宠物。”

“Draco，别再调情了，直接给我，好吗？我不能…我需要…别把我当做玻璃，我不会碎的。”

他抬头看了她一眼，心想这会不会就是她一直以来试图从那只鼬鼠那里得到却又无法被满足的东西呢。这种能够给她她真正需要的东西，同时彻底销毁她脑中残存的有关那位红发男巫的记忆的念头驱使着他满足她的渴求。于是他把她的手拉至头顶，一只手握住她的手腕，另一只手环上她的脖颈。

“看来我坚不可摧的小Gryffyindor想要被操到陷进床里？”她刚准备开口回应，声音却被压在颈上的那只手突然增加的力道切断。于是她只得微微点头作为回应。他松开钳在她颈间的手，抚过她的胸口，来到她的腹部，直到触到她身体最热的那个地方。他的手指滑过她的小穴的缝隙，那里的湿意让他嘴角勾起一抹得意的笑容。他把她的爱液抹在自己分身上然后对准了她甬道的入口。

他猛地一推，坐在床上让自己的分身完全没入她体内。她弓起背迎向他的冲刺。她热热地包裹着他的感觉让他眼睛猛烈地往后翻。她不断在他身下扭动着，细致的皮肤摩擦着他的。这一刻他只有一个念头，那就是不停地操她直到她再也无法动弹，只有这样他才能在这场性爱角力中重获一些控制。

他用力摇动起髋部，开始一下下撞进她的身体。他的一只手仍旧牢牢握住她的手腕，另一只手提起她的腿按在她胸口，把她的小穴大大张开，好让他可以更加肆无忌惮地在她体内进出，恣意追逐着自己的欢愉。她明显也十分享受。她口中不断逸出一连串甜腻的娇吟，还有模模糊糊的催促声，都让他知道她心甘情愿被他带来的快感摧毁。

她高高弓起背，把自己的乳房推向他胸口。他握着她的发把唇按上她的，咬着她的下唇，舌头滑过她的贝齿。当她也咬上他的唇作为报复时，他感觉到自己整个身体都在颤抖。她的腿紧紧缠绕着他，膝盖在他手臂下高高折起，在他面前完完全全打开。

Draco看了看一眼身下这个小女人，瞬间被她巧克力色的眸子吸了进去。她那么美，他们每次做爱时身旁的魔法似乎都在美妙的吟唱着，这一切让他震撼。知道自己能够给她带来这种感觉让他体会到了一些最好永远都不要言说的情感。但就当他们的眼睛紧紧锁住对方时，他知道自己那些试图隐藏的情感根本就是一目了然。

他需要让自己分心不再去想那些情感，于是他再次用手指环上她的脖颈固定住她，逼自己只去感受她紧致的甬道内壁包裹着他分身的感觉，而不是正在他胸口涌动的强烈感情。就在他即将到达高潮时，他感到她把他裹得更紧了。他粗暴地冲刺着，咬着她颈子，感到自己慢慢失控。两人大喊着同时迎来了高潮。魔法的火花再次将他们包围，但高潮带来的满足感是那么强烈让他根本无暇顾及。

“该死的！”她在他耳边气喘吁吁地说道，那语气让他动作突然停顿。他抬起头发现她在哭。看来他太粗暴鲁莽了… ** _又一次_** …这下好了…把她弄哭了。

“Hermione？”

她看向他，就在这一刻他听到心里响起啪的一声，他迅速把所有情感都放到一堵墙后。但她看出来了，他知道，尤其是当她的指抚上他唇边时。

“谢谢你。我…”她咬咬唇，一滴泪从眼角滑落。“这就是我想要的。我已经渴望很久很久了。”

Draco不知道该说些什么，于是他俯身吻住她。当她用手臂抱着他轻吻着回应时，他明显感觉那堵墙倒塌了。当他脱离她的怀抱结束这个吻时，她却笑着蹭了过来，在他躺回她身旁时窝进他的胸膛，顺便还把腿压在了他身上，不准他离开。

“晚安，Draco。”

“晚安，Hermione。”

他看着那个一头乱发的女巫窝在他胸口，就好像这里是她的归属一般，那一刻他知道。

他的整颗心为这个女人彻底沦陷了。


	15. 第十五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者注：小可爱们晚上好！还有周一好（才怪！）  
> 这一章让我很激动，因为…一些特别的原因。这一章没有额外的警告提示。请注意阅读文末的作者注。  
> 谢谢每一位阅读、评论、点赞我作品的人。没有想到我的作品能被这么多人喜欢，感恩。

第二天早上当Hermione醒过来的时候，她感觉到一个男人的重量，还有一阵轻柔的呼噜声从自己身后传来。她翻了个身面向他，继续窝在他怀里，突然发现他睡着的时候看起来竟然那么年轻。她用目光打量着他全身。这好像是她第一次看到他完全赤裸的样子。虽然严格说她昨晚也看到了，但她睡前专注的阅读和半夜噩梦后的混沌让她完全没把注意力放在这上面。

更不用说梦醒后他们又立刻被卷进那场情爱风暴中，以至于她根本没来得及好好看看他的身体。

但现在，就在这美妙的晨光中，她可以尽情欣赏眼前这个男人。他苍白的肤色让所有缺陷都无处可藏，但Hermione目光所及之处却完全找不到任何缺陷，想到这个她甚至有些气恼。当然，如果你觉得他胸膛上那些伤疤，还有他手臂上那个已经褪色的刺青也能被看作缺陷的话，不过她完全不觉得那些痕迹是缺陷。在她眼里，那些痕迹和她的伤疤一样，不过是他过往经历的见证罢了。

她的手随着她的思绪来到他手臂上，大拇指抚上那个早已褪色的黑魔印记。她轻柔的抚触让他手臂一震，于是她改用大拇指沿着印记上那条蛇的尾部一路摩挲着来到骷髅的口中。

“你在干什么？”他银色的眸子盯着她，她感觉到她的触碰让他全身都僵住了。

“探索。”她继续用手抚摸着他的刺青，大拇指反复摩挲着那个骷髅。

“发现什么有意思的东西了吗？”他翻了个身仰躺在床上，Hermione马上像一只小猴子一样缠上他，拒绝放开他的手臂。结果就是她趴在他胸口，抬头看着他下巴冒出来的胡渣，他则是用手轻抚着她的脊柱。

“我以前从没见过你不穿上衣的样子。”她抬起下巴指了指他的刺青。“是因为这个吗？”

“也算是一个原因吧。”

Hermione低头看了看他胸口那些交错的银灰色伤疤。

“我想这就是为什么你会想要赢过Harry吧。”

“哦～这个女人大概觉得自己还挺搞笑。”

Hermione松开他的手臂，两手撑在他胸口低头看着他。

“我倒是要让你看看，我可以多搞笑！”

“行了，女人。”他的手猝不及防地拍上她的屁股，让她尖叫了起来。“现在赶快从我身上下去，我要给我们俩弄点吃的了。”听到他的话Hermione爬了下来，看着他走下床穿上裤子。

“我知道我已经说过了，不过你的屁股，真的挺不错的。”

“能不能把你那个聪明绝顶的脑子从臭水沟里捞起来，Granger？”他转过身，一边用手梳理着头发一边打了个呼哨。“你自己看起来也不赖嘛。”

她调皮地笑着伸了个懒腰，身体随着她的动作从被单下裸露出来。

“去他的早餐！”他嘟囔着。“茶可以再等等。”

下一秒他已经跳上了床回到她身边。Hermione不禁大声笑了起来，那笑声甚至从走廊都能听得到。

*******

周六那天她回到家时已经是晚上了。她怀里捧着一沓她从Malfoy藏书阁搜刮过来的书，心情十分愉悦。好吧…她的好心情一部分也是因为性啦…不过最重要的原因还是她整个上午都过得十分愉快。Draco是个很 ** _有趣_** 的人。他虽然自大到有些混蛋，但他也的确聪明机智，总是能让她充分享受和他辩论的乐趣，却不用担心会冒犯到他本人。而且他根本不在意她每次一开始看书就会看好几个小时而彻底把他晾在一旁，因为他自己完全有能力自娱自乐。

看到她走进屋子，Crookshanks好奇地喵了一声和她打了个招呼。她先是把那沓书放在桌上，然后弯下腰抱起她最熟悉的小伙伴。

“你饿了吗，Crooks？对不起我昨晚没有喂你，我…”

就在这时一声飞路的巨响打断了她，同时惊到了的她还有怀中的那只橘猫。

“总算是找到你了！我都担心死了！”

Hermione皱着眉看着面前这位入侵者。

“Harry，你到底在说什么啊？”

“你昨晚上就那么突然离开了。你走了一小时后我试着飞路过来找你，却发现你根本不在家。于是我今天早上又试了一次…然后…”他有些难为情地挠了挠头，“后来我就开始有点害怕了，说真的。”

Hermione双手在胸前交叉撅起嘴看着他。“你过来了多少次？”

“八次。”

“不是吧，Harry。”她摇了摇头往厨房走去。“想喝杯茶吗？”

“好的，谢谢。”

他跟着她走进厨房，Hermione开始在脑中默数，猜想他什么时候会问出那个她心里想的问题。

“所以，他是谁？”

十秒。很好。

“我可以告诉你，不过之后我就得杀了你。”

“所以…你是想把他当做一个秘密？”

这句话和Draco的那些担忧是那么不谋而合，于是她赶紧纠正他说。

“不，完全不是。事实上，我希望你能见他。下次我们喝一杯的时候。”她暗暗在心里给自己打气。“下周五？”

“哦，好，没问题。我问问看Ginny她是不是…”

“等等，先从你一个人开始吧。”

他皱起眉，眼睛在镜片后不停眨了好几次。

“有什么特殊的原因吗？”

她转过身去拿了两个茶杯，这样他就看不到自己的表情了。除了昨晚在酒吧的时候Ginny表露出的兴奋，她还担心这个年轻女孩能否接受自己和一个在她眼里几乎是杀人犯的男人搞在一起。

“早在Ginny和我成为朋友前，我和你就已经是朋友了。我希望能先得到你的认可，再把他介绍给其他的朋友。”

“哦，当然。”

“现在我们来聊聊昨晚后来你们都聊了些啥吧。”

她和Harry又捧着茶杯聊了近一小时，弥补了两人昨晚错失的相处时光。直到她开口问他为何Ron和Lavender会突然出现，Harry才说出了原因。原来是Ginny无意间和她的哥哥提到了这次小聚，所以他们就自作多情地觉得自己也被邀请了。Hermione再次告诉Harry自己真的不在意他们的加入，只是觉得自己有些多余罢了。

但她内心却不禁在想，如果她邀请Draco参加这种聚会的话，会发生什么呢？她很怀疑这些人会像她一样这么善解人意。她几乎能断定如果Malfoy也加入到他们这个‘欢乐集体’中的话，现场肯定会鸡飞狗跳。这么想想，她之前对Ron新女友的那些不悦都显得微不足道了起来。

“我要回家了。Ginny说我有点不可理喻。我晚饭前最好哄哄她。”

Hermione笑了起来，用咒语把他的空杯子飞到水槽里，然后送他到壁炉前。那一瞬间一股冲动涌上Hermione心头，她走上前给了Harry一个拥抱，让他有些吃惊。

“谢谢你，Harry，一直都是一个这么好的朋友。”

“这是自然。”他仔细看了看她。“你确定你没事吗？”

“我没事。我只是想让你知道我真的很感激。”

“嗯。那我走了。”

她挥了挥手看着他走进壁炉里。看到他的身影完全消失，她才收回挥舞在空中的手，两手交叉着抱在胸前，心里暗暗思忖：Merlin，真希望下周五的时候他不会一时冲动把什么人给杀了…

*******

新的一周又到来了，工作还是一如往常的毫无新意，没有发生任何让她感到兴奋的事情，除了Malfoy的独角兽计划。她只需要最后签字批准项目的执行计划和日程表，然后她就和这个新项目再无任何瓜葛了，想到这里她大大松了口气。不幸的是，周二晚上那些噩梦又再次造访，让她几乎整夜未眠。她已经越来越习惯这些比以前更真实的梦境，但是梦境之后她总是感觉自己无法再次入睡。这种状态一直延续到了周三的早上。

一直到十点半她还是感觉不太清醒，于是她走出办公室想给自己泡杯茶。就在她昏昏沉沉地看着茶包在杯子里下沉时，她忍不住打了一个超大的呵欠，让她不得不用手遮着自己的脸把那个呵欠隐藏起来。

“怎么，又想我想得睡不着了吗？”

这句话让她瞬间睁开眼，眼前看到的竟然是Draco。

“你是从哪儿冒出来的？”

“这么说吧，Granger，恋爱中的男巫女巫都会…”

她用手拍了一下他的肩膀打断他的话，而他则是笑着看她。

“我是说，你为什么会在这里？”

“独角兽项目的签字。”他把手插在口袋里，目光从半睁半闭的白金色睫毛下透出来看着她。“我还有一个提议，关于你的提议。”

“哦？”Hermione继续搅动着她的茶，偷偷看了看周围是不是有人在偷听，心想他是不是又会在光天化日下说出什么她从未听说过的性爱体位。

“今晚来庄园。你的锁心术，我想我有进展了。”

“真的吗？”听到这个消息她的大脑立刻振奋起来。

“嗯，我找到了一本书。还有，别问我，我不会告诉你书名的。”

“好吧…真够坏的。”

“这叫公平，Granger。”他刮了刮她的鼻头，随即转身大步走开了。

Hermione笑着看他离开，转身回到办公室，没想到却撞上了Marissa，那位几周前被她指派去帮她完成Malfoy庄园考察的初级同事。她正庆幸自己没有把热茶洒到同事的袍子上，面前这位女士脸上表情却让她的庆幸消失无踪。

“现在我知道为什么你不愿意直接监督独角兽项目了。”那位年轻的女巫咧嘴一笑，Hermione立刻感觉到自己的脸上泛起一抹粉红。

“那是…嗯…我们不是…”最后Hermione叹了口气，决定放弃解释。“你会告诉其他人吗？”

她面前的那位女士耸了耸肩。“如果你不想要我说的话，我绝对不会说的。你们不是认真的吗？”

“一言难尽。我们之间有太多过去了。”

“哦，懂了！当然。一定保密！”Marissa做了一个锁住嘴巴又把钥匙扔了的表情。

“谢了。”

*******

那晚当她下班后飞路到庄园时，Moppy已经在门廊等着她了。

“主人正在等待Granger小姐，但是主人要Moppy问小姐饿不饿？”

“谢谢你，Moppy，我已经吃过了。”

那个家养小精灵咧嘴笑了笑，耳朵愉快地扭了扭。

“主人会很高兴的。小姐请跟着Moppy。”

Hermione跟上她的脚步，过了一会儿她才意识到Moppy是在把往二楼Draco的卧室带。

_鬼才相信这是锁心术课程。_

如果她对自己足够诚实的话，他的这些操纵伎俩开始越来越让她觉得有趣了，尤其是现在，他们俩在彼此面前是如此透明。

“到了，小姐。”Moppy打开了通往Draco卧室的门，Hermione走了进去看到Draco正坐在一张小书桌旁看书。门关上的声音引起了他的注意，于是他拿着书站起身，朝她的方向走了过去。

“你好，我的宠物。”他没有拿书的那只手来到她的脸上，手指轻轻擦过她的唇，算是和她打了个招呼。

“如果你是想要做爱的话，直接告诉我就可以了。”

“你还真是直接，我喜欢。”他笑着用手指拨了拨她的下唇。“但我是真的想到了一个和锁心术有关的新方法。”

他把书递给她，她接了过来，书名让她挑起了眉毛。

“性爱魔法的秘密？”这本皮面装帧的书看上去十分古老，书脊上还有些很可疑的污渍。她随手翻开一页，书页上的墨迹十分清晰，而那些插图…“老天，这姿势…真的能做得到吗？”

他回头看了看她。“如果你头发没这么多的话，或许可以。”

“闭嘴。”

他把下巴搭在她肩上，双手环住她的腰，继续让她随意翻看着。其中一幅插图让她觉得很眼熟，于是她认真看起了一旁的咒语注解。

“你在我身上用过这个，对不对？”

“我和你说过，Malfoy藏书阁是知识的海洋。”

“这本书是专门研究和性爱相关的咒语的。”Hermione从未看过这种书，彻底被吸引了。

“作者是George国王执政时期某位臭名昭著的花花公子，他的一生都致力于试验这些咒语。尽管，我真的很想试试那个，”他指向一个极其复杂的绑缚咒语，“但那并不是我今天要你过来的目的。”

Hermione扭头看着他。

“那我过来的目的到底是什么呢？”

“翻到第五百八十七页。”

Hermione又把目光转回书上，翻到他刚才告诉她的那一页。

“‘无意识及臣服’？我应该要觉得被冒犯了吗？”

“你相信我吗？”

“嗯，当然。”她几乎毫不犹豫地脱口而出。这个回答让他们两人同时愣了一下，各自思索着这个简单的回答背后那些复杂的含义。Draco先回过神来，低头对她耳语道，温暖的气息随着他的话语喷在她耳旁。

“很好。”他抬起手指向书页上的一段。“看这一段。”

Hermione看完后立刻明白了他的意图。

“你觉得如果让我进入…”她直接读出书上的文字，“‘臣服者的催眠状态’，我就能够把情感和回忆分离，然后在这段时间里成功构筑一个盒子把那些回忆重新放回去？”

“大致的思路就是这样，没错。锁起来，看着它们，不管你想怎么做都可以，只要能把那些回忆全部…藏起来。”

她继续往下读直到把整页都看完，最后她皱起了眉。

“居然有咒语可以直接让你的性伴侣进入潜意识空间？这感觉是在作弊啊。”

“所以我刚才会问你是不是相信我。如果这不是你想要的话，我绝对不会对你用这个咒语。这个咒语其实感觉像是‘ _摄神取念_ ’咒的另外一种形式。”

Hermione哼了一声翻过书页继续往下读。直到几分钟后Draco清喉咙的声音从她头顶传来她才意识到自己竟然又往后读了六页直接进入了下一个章节。她做了个鬼脸，颇为不悦地合上书，让他把书从她手中抽走。

“我以后还要继续看的。”

“我可等不了那么久。还有，”他舔了舔她的耳朵，让她身体一颤。“用咒语，还是不用咒语？”

Hermione把头偏向一旁，为他暴露出更多肌肤，开口回答道。

“不用咒语。还有，这并 ** _不是_** 因为我不相信你。我只是想要确保一切都能正常进行，而且我不是很确定一个未知的咒语是不是真的有效。”

“你那些Gryffindor的精神哪儿去了？”

“你是不是…”他的牙齿突然咬上她颈间特别敏感的一处，让她一时失语。“你是不是特别想要让我丧失意志？”

“不是，亲爱的。我比较喜欢你神志清醒的时候，更有挑战性。”他的手滑上她的腹部。“但这也意味着我们得用老派的方法一步步让你进入那个状态了。”

“我想我能接受。”

Draco迅速除去她身上的衣物，把它们整齐地堆在床头，直到她身上只剩下胸衣和底裤。他的手在每次脱去她衣服的时候尽可能地在她肌肤上流连，而他的唇从始至终都没有离开过她的身体。等到她身上只剩下内衣，她已经开始喘息，这一刻不管他要求她做什么她都心甘情愿。

他手腕一转，魔杖出现在他掌中。Hermione口干舌燥地看着他，期待着。他悬浮起一只枕头让它落在桌旁的椅子前，然后坐在椅子上。

“过来。”他让她走到他两腿之间。“跪下来，背对我。”

Hermione按照他要求的跪在他为她准备的枕头上。他的手抚上她的脖颈，缓慢地一路往上抚上她的头。他的触摸让她身体一阵颤抖，身体往后想要靠近他。

“好舒服。”

“我喜欢让你像小猫一样呻吟。”

她闭上眼睛，在他持续的爱抚间靠向他的手掌。这感觉十分甜美又舒缓。不过就在他继续像逗弄小猫一样继续爱抚了她几分钟后，她忍不住问出那个过于直白的问题。

“我们到底要不要做爱啊？”

“我不喜欢在每一次我们试图解决你回忆的问题但遇到困难时，你都只能用和我做爱来逃避。我们未来还要做很多很多很美妙的爱。所以我必须用别的方法让你的大脑放松下来。那么，我可以开始了吗？”

她瞥了一眼他手中的魔杖，看到他把它放在桌上。

“不用咒语？”

“不用咒语。”他一边低语着，一边用手指拂过她的锁骨。

“我相信你。”这第二次的认定对他们来说，完全没有了第一次的震惊。

他吻上她的颈子，继续有节奏地轻抚她的头皮。随着他的动作，Hermione渐渐让自己的呼吸与他爱抚的节奏同步，一呼一吸间应和着他的手在她头顶的动作。几分钟后，她感觉自己完全放松了下来，意识令人惊讶的保持着既开放又朦胧的状态。她大脑深处某个地方知道他已经把她催眠了。

“行了。亲爱的，我需要你为我做一件事情。”

“嗯？”

“你还记得你的噩梦吗？”

Hermione深吸了一口气点了点头。她最近的一次噩梦又回到了她的脑海。

“放轻松，我的宠物。”头皮上的爱抚再次让她的呼吸回到了之前的节奏。“尝试着看看那个噩梦。”

“我不想。”她的声音好像是从很远的地方传来。

“试试看。”

Hermione的身体不安地扭动着，尽量想象自己只是在一旁观看那些回忆，而不是重新经历。

“乖女孩。”他轻轻吻上她的肩头。那些可怕的折磨画面一幕幕在她眼前重演，就像是她把头埋进了冥想盆中。当她的回忆进行到第二次钻心咒时，她的呼吸一度中断，然后她发现自己哭了起来。

“我做不到。”

“你可以，你做得到的。”

Hermione摇了摇头。

“你 ** _可以_** ，Granger。振作起来。”

他居然这么坚定地相信她能够做得到，这让她有些生气。

正是因为她的怒气，这次他花了更长的时间才成功让她的呼吸再次和他在她发间的爱抚的节奏同步。当她终于做到时，她又回到了之前放松的状态。她重拾之前的回忆，尽量在场景重放时让自己的情绪处于被动抽离的状态。她模模糊糊地感觉到Draco握住她的手，让他自己的指穿过她的指交缠着。她不确定这是来自她的锁心术创造的奇异世界，还是那个真实的世界。不管是哪个世界，他的动作都让她感到自信了许多。

当她把注意力放回她的回忆时，她把那只虚无缥缈的手抓得更紧了些，在回忆继续往下播放时，尽量控制自己。她看到自己踢打着尖叫着，直到回忆中第四个不可饶恕咒语让她的膀胱完全失控，她深深地咽了一口口水，倒吸一口凉气说道。

“我需要停下来。”

Draco弯下腰让自己的脸贴上她的，对她耳语道。

“这些都不是真的。你现在很安全。”他用手指梳着她的发。“你感觉到这个了吗？”她点了点头。“我不会让任何可怕的事情发生在你身上。”他收紧大腿，让它们紧紧贴着她的手臂，把她困在自己身前。“你是我认识的所有人里，最坚强的那一个。你经历过这些，你熬过来了。它没有任何控制你的能力。不要让它这一次成为赢家。”

他这一番煽动的话语竟然重新让她振作了起来，尽管泪水已经布满她整张脸。

“告诉我该怎么做。”

“把它们收起来。盒子，无底洞，把它们像魔法尘埃一样吹走。怎样都可以。最重要的是，所有的控制权都掌握在 ** _你自己_** 手里。”

他对她的信念就像是给她注入了一针强心剂。Hermione朝她的回忆走了过去，一刹那她有了一个想法——她可以把它冻起来！她仔细地琢磨着它，研究画面中Bellatrix嘴角上扬的角度，认真地观察了几分钟后她用冰把它完全包裹起来，然后啪地一声，把那块冰震成了数以百万计的冰渣。就这样，就在她面前，就在Malfoy庄园宴会厅的地板上，她亲手粉碎了自己的回忆。就像她曾经亲身经历过的那样，就在这里，被粉碎。

一串颤抖的呼吸从她胸腔逸出，她的身体似乎已经意识到了她的转变。

看着那些回忆、那些噩梦在镶木地板上一点点融化汇成一滩水，就像是心上的大石头终于被移开了。她的意识慢慢回到了她脑中，随之而来的还有如释重负的感觉，一种她已经很久没有体会过的感觉。她还没有想好该说些什么，是该表示惊奇，还是和他分享她的感受，Draco先开了口。

“你还好吧？”

Hermione回过头看到他用一种近乎疼痛的表情看着她。她突然想起刚才在她潜意识里，他曾经交给她的手，不禁想要知道刚才她经历的这一切有多少他也感同身受了。

“结束了吗？”她轻柔地问。

“是的。”他顿了顿。“结束了。”

她把手撑在他腿上站了起来，立刻爬了上去，用手环住他把头靠在他胸口。他的手也环了上来，把她拉向自己。他的心跳得很快，她伸出手让她的指梳过他的发。

“我觉得好像成功了。我感觉…没那么沉重了。”

“很好。”他的声音听起来有些紧绷。当Hermione抬起头看着他的脸，她发现他的眼睛了除了他与生俱来的银色闪光，似乎还涌动着其他的光彩。

“Draco？”

“我…”他顿了顿，然后继续低头看着她。“我看到了很多很可怕的回忆，Hermione。但是那…”那双银色的眸子移开了。“让我意识到我其实从来没有恨过你。不是真的恨你。我曾经和你一起上学，和你一起 ** _长大_** ，然后不知怎么突然你就…”他的目光又回到她脸上。“比死亡更恐怖的事情发生在你身上然后…”

Hermione把他的挣扎都看在了眼里。然后她抬起头吻住他，靠近他，直到她的胸口和他的紧紧贴在一起。他收紧了环在她腰间的手臂，把她拉得更近了一些。她收回自己的唇，用手指抚平他眉间的皱褶。

他们就这么抱着彼此静静地坐了一会儿，Hermione伸出手指抚上他脸上每寸线条，直到他慢慢放松下来。他闭上双眼，头往后仰靠着他们坐着的这张椅子的椅背，开口说道。

“你知道为什么我们的魔法会产生火花吗？”

她微微坐起身，思考着他的这个问题。

“不知道。事实上我之前就在想，等到下次你让我去你藏书阁里瞎逛的时候，我要好好研究研究这个问题。我有个理论，不过我…”

他睁开眼，用一只手指抵在她唇上，打断她的话语。

“你又开始说个不停了。”她立刻安静了下来，等着他接下来要说的话。他的眉头又皱了起来，目光落到别处。“那本书上有整整一个章节是说这个的。”

“魔法性秘密那本书？”

“性爱魔法的秘密。你应该好好读一读然后我们再聊。”他语气中有种不容置疑的意味，让她不知该如何解读。

“好吧。”Hermione从他脸上抽回自己的手，把头靠在他肩上。“但我现在不想读。说真的，我好累。”

Draco调整了一下她的姿势，把她打横抱起直接走到床边，他的动作换来了她一声惊呼。

“你被困在这儿了，你知道吗。”他贴着她的耳朵低声说道。“我把所有飞路粉都藏起来了。还有，我拒绝带着你‘幻影移形’离开这里。”

“如果我不是已经精疲力尽的话，我肯定会生气。”

“别耍小聪明。”他把她扔在床上，然后她立刻拉起被子钻了进去，在他脱衣服的时候找到她习惯睡的那一边蜷起身子躺好。等到他躺到她身旁，她的眼皮已经太过沉重，但她用最后一丝意志往他的方向挪了挪，窝进他温热的胸膛里。刚才经历的所有情绪让她不堪重负，她迫不及待渴望触碰他的身体，只有这样她才能获取足够的温暖。不知为何，之前发生的那一切似乎对Draco也造成了相同的影响。所以在她靠过来的那一刻，他立刻用手臂把她圈在自己怀里，把腿压在她的小腿上。

“祝你好梦，Granger。”

“唔…”

又过了不知多久，就在她快睡着时，她听到了他低声说了那句也许他并不希望她听到的话。

“我真的很抱歉，Hermione。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者注：  
> 你们应该注意到了我这一章对于锁心术、催眠，甚至是George王子做的一些自由发挥。我是希望能够描述Hermione是如何重获对自己回忆的控制。在这里我想要谢谢大家不嫌弃我的这些自由发挥。


	16. 第十六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 我亲爱的读者们，晚上好！  
> 希望大家喜欢今天这一章…肉香四溢的一章哦~  
> 警告提示——有侮辱性语言  
> 还有——只有最后两章了！没想到我的作品会收到这么多关注，马上就要完结了让我有点伤感。谢谢所有人一直的支持和热情！xoxoxoxo

第二天早上Hermione醒来的时候，太阳才刚刚透过窗户洒进室内。她突然惊奇地发现，自己竟然踏踏实实地睡了一个整觉。这是战后这么多年以来，她第一次一觉睡到天亮。就算是在很久以前，她的梦境还不那么真切的时期，她也几乎天天都会至少被噩梦惊醒一次。能够睡个好觉某种程度证明了他们的方法真的有效果。

她伸了个懒腰，翻身趴在床上，看着躺在她身边的那个男人。他仰躺着，一只手臂盖在脸上，另一只手放在身边。

“你这个混蛋，怎么能长得这么好看呢…真让人讨厌。”

“我就知道我这么喜欢你不是没有道理的。”他移开盖在他脸上的那只手放到胸口，露出一个睡眼惺忪的得意笑容。“再多说点。”

“就是有点大头病。”Hermione翻起被子刚准备下床，腰却突然被一只手臂圈住。

“你觉得自己能去哪儿？”

“我要上班，而且我得先回趟家，没带换洗的衣服。”

“但我还想听你继续说我到底有多帅呢。告诉我，我哪个地方最吸引你？头发吗？大部分人都是这么说的。”

Hermione扭过头瞪着他。

“大部分人？你到底问过多少女巫啊？”

“看来这个Gryffindor在吃醋啊？真是太美妙了。”

“这个Gryffindor ** _并没有_** 。”她再一次想要下床，但又被他拉了回去。“Draco，我真的得走了。”

“不要再从我身边逃走了。”他把头靠在她肩上，嘟囔着说道。

“我没有。”她转过头捧着他的脸看着他说道。“我已经和Harry说好周五带你和他见面了。”

“原来如此，真的吗？”

“真的。我不想要逃走。”他挑起眉。

“其实我没有别的意思啦，你懂的。只是想要来个晨间床上运动罢了。”

“唔…好吧，如果你坚持的话。”

“算了吧，女巫。去上班吧！”他手拍了拍她的屁股把她赶下床，继续躺了回去。Hermione能感觉到在她穿衣服时，他的眼睛一直注视着她。他的关注让她忍不住笑了起来。她竟然还挺享受这种被他，Draco Malfoy，色眯眯地盯着的感觉。真是奇特。她把头伸进衬衫套上后，转过身面对着他。

“你会觉得这一切都很不真实吗？”

他立刻明白了她这个问题背后的含义，不以为意地耸了耸肩。

“只有在我‘想’它的时候才会这么认为，不过我一般都选择不去想。”

Hermione对他做了个鬼脸。“非常好。”

“我的意思是，”他用不耐烦的语气继续说道，“我不会去想这一切到底有多不真实。不是说我不想你。你知道的，我上周大部分时间都被花在看那本八百页有关性爱魔法的书上了。”

“我很难相信那对你来说会是件苦差事。”

他又得意地笑了笑，给了她一个她唯一需要的答案。

“变态！”

他发出一阵爽朗的大笑，那笑声让她吓了一跳。她接着穿上鞋子。

“彼此彼此，亲爱的。”

“说真的，你没必要说出来。”

“是你先说的。”

她两手叉腰站在床尾，装作很愤怒的样子瞪着他。

“我真的要去上班了。”

“那就走。”他走下床，毫不介意在她面前裸露自己的身体，向她走了过去。“我今天也有很重要的事情要做。”Hermione尽量让自己的眼神停留在他的上半身，但这实在有些困难。尤其是他就这么站在她面前，某个地方完全整装待发的样子。他的手突然来到她脸庞，帮她把一卷散落的头发勾回耳后，而她的目光则是情不自禁地一直往下溜。她游移的目光引起了他的注意。他握住她的发，把她的头往后一拉让她正面迎上自己的眼神。他脸上那抹自大的笑容明显表示着他完全知道让她分心的东西是什么。

“看到了什么喜欢的东西吗？你都快流口水了。”

Hermione脸唰地红了。她眼前那对银色眸子正在不断放大，颜色也渐渐变成墨黑色。刚才那些要赶快去办公室的念头在这一刻瞬间蒸发。她缓缓地点了点头。

“跪下来，Granger。”

Hermione让自己跪在地板上，感觉头发上的压力突然增加。Draco的另一只手抚上她的嘴唇。当她抬头看向他，他眼中近乎满溢的爱意让她有些吃惊，她不禁笑了起来。他用大拇指按着她的下唇。

“张开嘴，我的宠物。”

她直勾勾地盯着他的双眼，按照他的命令张开了嘴。他的手紧紧握着她的下颚，让自己勃起的分身对准她张开的唇。她实在无法抗拒想要提前尝尝他味道的冲动，伸出小舌舔了舔他分身的顶端。仅仅是在脑中想象把他完全含在嘴里都让她忍不住夹紧了双腿。那种期待的感觉让她备受折磨，于是她决定直接握住他的分身，但她接下来的动作却被他打断。他猛地用手扯住她的头发，把她往后一拉。

“啊-啊，不行。手放到后面，女巫。”他挑起眉。“我来决定你能含进去多少。如果我太用力了，你就摸摸我的大腿。”看到她点头他才继续说道。“现在开始乖乖听话，不然你就要迟到了。”

Hermione两手交握背到身后，在Draco的手来到她胸口时尽量保持身体静止。他扯开她的衬衫拉起她的胸衣，露出她的胸部供他玩赏。

“太美了。”他轻声的赞美让这一刻更加亲密了。Hermione闭上双眼。他再次攫住她的下颚。“睁开眼睛，亲爱的。”

再一次服从他的指令，她睁开双眼看着他一点点把自己送进她口中。她能感觉到他那平滑的肌肤一点点触上她的舌头，直到她用嘴完全裹住他。他用抓着她头发的那只手引导着她把自己吞得更深了些。

“操！Granger。”这美妙的感觉让他闭上了眼睛。在他把自己撤出她口中时，Hermione趁机用舌舔上他阴茎的外侧，下一秒他的阴茎又一次撞了进来。他的阴茎很粗，Hermione必须让自己的下颚一直保持松弛，他重重地顶了进来，这一下撞到了她喉咙深处。他让自己在那儿逗留了一会儿。她一边看着他脸上的表情，看到自己给他带来的快感让他的眼球往后翻，一边继续控制自己的呼吸。

Hermione的舌尖不断压上他阴茎上的青筋，在他每次抽出时舔弄着他的龟头应和着他的冲刺。随着他加快速度，她发现自己的腿也越夹越紧，在他不断冲进她口中时她的快感也在攀升。

她肯定是呻吟了起来，因为她看到他的目光突然落在了她脸上。

“你现在可以抚摸自己了，亲爱的。”

她松开手，拉起自己的裙子直接把手伸进底裤里，发现自己下身早已泥泞不堪。Draco继续操弄着她的小嘴。她一只手拨弄着腿间的阴蒂，另一只手抚上乳房开始逗弄着自己的乳尖。

“真他妈的太美了。”Hermione感觉到他的另一只手也伸进了她的发，更加用力地把她的头往自己下腹按，逼着她把他整根肉棒完全吞吃进去。他的力道让她身体一僵， 努力让自己保持呼吸，直到他从她口中啪地一声撤了出去，她才赶紧深吸一口气。他紧接着又一次进入了她的嘴，抓着她的发逼着她的头随着他每次进出而上下摆动着，而她则是心甘情愿地任由他用她的嘴取悦自己。

Hermione继续爱抚着自己，手指快速地摩挲着自己的阴蒂，捏扯着自己的乳头，感觉自己离顶点只有一步之遥。没过多久她就听到他从喉咙深处发出一声低吼，预示着他也即将到达高潮。

“操，Hermione。”他牢牢抓住她的头。下一秒她感到一股热热的液体伴随着他的颤抖射进她喉咙深处。她把那些热热的浆液尽数吞下，感到他逐渐从她口中撤离，手再次握住她的下颚。“你高潮了吗？”他的声音在高潮残余的影响下略微有些发抖。Hermione摇了摇头，于是他立刻跪在她面前，捧起她的脸深深地吻住她，然后用自己的手替代她的，抚上她腿间那处灼热。他的两指深深地插入她潮湿的甬道，她往前倒进他怀里，让他带有魔法的指给她带来高潮。随着一声呻吟，她猛地捏住他的二头肌，头深深埋在他颈间迎来了高潮。

“真是个令人愉悦的小插曲。”Draco抽出手指，捧着她的脸颊让她迎上自己的眼神。“你还好吗，亲爱的？”

这个爱称让Hermione脸上露出了笑容。“完美。”

Draco站起身，扶着她也站了起来，走向前帮她把胸衣和衬衫穿好。Hermione把自己的裙子拉回原位。当她整理好，他正好在帮她扣上最后一颗扣子，接着他用手抚平她肩部和手臂上的皱褶，而她则是认真地端详着他的表情。

“你今天有什么计划吗？”她的问题让他抬起头。“你之前提到的计划。”

“你的那些喽啰今天会过来，监督开工的进度。”

“我其实并没有什么喽啰。”

“可惜了。喽啰其实还挺有趣的。”他弯下腰轻柔地吻了吻她，让她靠在自己怀里。

“我真的必须要走了。”她抵着他的唇模糊地说道。

“那就 ** _走_** 。”

她拿起袍子和魔杖，十万个不情愿地离开他的怀抱。

“别忘了，周五要和Harry碰头。”

“在那之前还能见到你吗？”她转过身面对他，看到他已经穿上了裤子，正在穿上一件衬衫。

“我得回去喂喂Crooks了，”她回答道，“还有你借给我的那些书，还在我公寓里呢。”她想了想，做了一个决定。“你可以过来。”

“去你的公寓？”他听起来不是很有兴趣的样子，让她立刻怀疑自己是不是根本就不该发出邀请。经历了刚才那场欢爱之后，他冷淡的语气在这一刻显得格外伤人。

“你也不用表现得好像我刚才是邀请你和Ron喝茶的样子吧。”

“如果Weasley还住在你的公寓里的话，我们必须得严肃地聊聊这个问题了。”他一边扣好衬衫，一边从睫毛下看着她。“我的意思是，我从没去过你那儿，我也不知道你的公寓在哪里。你要我怎么‘过去’？”

“哦…”最简单的方法就是和他约在魔法部见面。她猜想如果没有她的帮助的话，仅凭着她公寓的麻瓜地址要找到她住的地方并不简单。但她也不是很想和他约在魔法部见面，害怕会被人看到然后告诉Harry。

“看来我们俩的关系还是个秘密，是这样吗？”

“嗯。”他瞪了她一眼。“我的意思是，不是。不是你想的那样。我们的事已经有一个人知道了，但我不希望Harry从除我以外的任何人那里得到这个消息。而他也在魔法部工作，还有…”她停了下来，发现他瞪她的眼神更加愤怒了。“我不喜欢你脸上的表情。”

“等到和Potter聚会那天时，整个酒吧的人都会在背后议论我们，你到时候该怎么办？”他把衬衫塞进裤子里，转向梳妆台拿起什么东西，然后又转过头看着她，继续扣上袖扣。“对自己诚实点吧，Granger，你会疯掉的。”

“我不会。”

“你会的。难道你能做得到不在意别人怎么看你吗？”

“我从来就没在意过 ** _你_** 的想法啊…”她嘟囔着说，发现自己听起来竟然有些赌气。

他讽刺地看着她。“不会有人在意一个十一岁脑子有毛病的小混蛋怎么想，亲爱的。这就是区别。”

她两手交叉抱在胸口，看着他扣上另一边袖扣。

“我并不是为你感到羞耻，你知道的。我只是...不知道该如何向别人解释。还有Harry肯定会问，所以我一定要给他一个足够有说服力的说法，不然他会穷追不舍的。”

“这么说，在公共洗手间里假装被侵犯了这个说法肯定行不通了，是吗？”

“这一点都不好笑。”Hermione懊恼地跺了跺脚，转身准备离开，却发现Draco突然出现在她面前。

“我不是想要搞笑。你到底在羞耻什么？”Hermione想要离开，但她的手臂却被他抓住。尽管他动作很轻柔，她还是被他牢牢钳住了。“是不是因为Weasley给你灌输了什么荒谬的想法？”

“不是的，Draco！是因为，这是 ** _我的隐私_** 。我的性幻想被那个该死的Pansy Parkinson知道已经够糟糕的了。老天，单单想到这一点就让我想要对她施‘遗忘咒’！”她揉了揉额头，再次看着他，希望他能明白。“我不在乎人们是否会因为我和谁在一起交往而改变对我的看法。我 ** _在乎_** 的是，我们之间那些亲密关系的细节会不会被公诸于众。我在乎的是，你的项目会不会因此再受到质疑。我在乎的是，Harry会不会为了要保护我而决定毁了你的人生。你总不会觉得每个人都能够理解我们之间这一切是如何开始的吧。”

他认真地看了她一会儿，松开了她的手臂。

“好吧…为了能去你家，一个足够私密的地方，让我可以对你做那些羞羞的事情，不管你最后决定采用哪种秘密手段，我也都只能配合了。”

“秘密手段？”

“我总不能穿得像个间谍[i]一样去你办公室接你，然后陪你一路走到飞路网络的壁炉前吧。”他摇了摇自己的手指，对她做了个鬼脸。她不禁笑了起来。

“这样的话，那我们就六点半在魔法部大楼对面街角的那家薯条店门口见吧。”

“你意识到这么偷偷摸摸的有多愚蠢吗？”

“一点点啦。”她又笑了笑，然后转身离开了，留下他一个人继续穿他的衣服。

*******

最后等Hermione飞路回家时，她刚刚好有足够时间换了一身衣服。换好之后她又立刻出发赶往魔法部，准备参加那天早上的第一个会议。她还正好遇到了Harry，顺便和他确认了一下明天聚会的时间和地点。而Harry则是抓住这个机会，又一次不那么巧妙地想要从她口中套出她那个神秘男友的真实身份，不过就在Hermione祭出Ginny来威胁他时，他马上识时务地放弃了。

六点一刻，Hermione准时离开魔法部大楼，直接往街角的薯条店走去。Malfoy已经在那里等着她了，眉头紧锁，一脸不高兴的表情。

“告诉我，我们不会在这个鬼地方吃饭吧。”

“别这么势利，Draco。”

“我不是势利…我这是自保。”

“活得放松点吧。很好吃的！”

“它是装在 ** _纸袋_** 里的…”

“每颗比比多味豆的味道都像呕吐物。”她挑起眉不悦地瞪着他。

“说得很有道理。你赢了。”他拉开餐厅的门示意女士优先。“女人，请进。”

Hermione为他们俩各点了一份，Draco则是傲慢地靠在她身旁，带着他特有的讥讽表情。当她把属于他的那份炸鱼薯条递给他时，他懊恼地叹了口气不情不愿地接了过来。

“让我们带着这个油腻的用纸包着的炸过的东西去你的公寓吧，走吧？”

Hermione笑了笑带着他往最近的‘幻影移形’点走去。

“抓住我，Malfoy。”

随着啪的一声，他们一起‘幻影移形’到了她的起居室。她居然感到很紧张，于是她立刻从他身边走开，不想在他打量她家的时候站在他身旁，直接走向厨房去拿碟子和餐具。她一般不带别人到这儿来，尤其是Ron搬走后。战争给她带来的声望让Hermione格外珍视自己的隐私，她的家对她而言就是她的避难所。现在Draco也知道了这个地方，她突然发现自己是多么希望他能喜欢这里。

“你把书都放在哪儿了？”就在她在厨房里忙活时，他偷偷来到她身后。他低沉的声音突然从背后响起让她吓了一跳。

“别鬼鬼祟祟的，你这只老鼠。”

“我以为我是白鼬呢。”他冲着她得意地笑了笑，直接浮起她手中的碟子把它们放在餐桌上。

“我从不让鼬鼠进入我的公寓，Malfoy。”他注意到了她话语中的双关。[ii]

“很好。反正也是会被巨龙吞掉的。那现在，”他揪了揪她的头发继续说道，“告诉我该怎么吃这种恶心的麻瓜食物。”

“它才不恶心呢。”

“我自会评判。”

晚餐最后变成了一场搞笑的闹剧。Draco为了逗她开心不停地在做鬼脸。这一天他们在一起的时光总是那么无忧无虑，尤其是和前一晚那沉重的氛围相比，显得格外轻松。Hermione甚至允许他喂她吃薯条。他会故意不把薯条放进她嘴里，然后她就报复性地把一些薯条往他身上扔。他突然颇为戏剧性地皱起眉，猛地站起身来把外套扔到一旁。

“这下好了，我的衣服毁了，全都是鱼油。”

看到他懊恼的样子，Hermione把脚折在自己身下捂着嘴调皮地笑了起来，吃下他刚才喂给她的最后一根薯条。

“你觉得这一切很好笑，是吗Granger？”

“没有，先生。Malfoy先生。”

他挑起白金色眉毛两手交叉抱起胸，接收到了她淘气的信号。

“我的宠物想要找点乐子吗？”

“没错。”

下一秒他就来到了她身上，修长的手指钳住她的喉咙把她从椅子上拉了起来。

“你毁了我的外套。”

他贴着她的耳边嘶声说，语气一下子变了，让他的控诉听起来格外真实。Hermione并没有回应，因为她把所有注意力都放在了她的呼吸上。尽管他的手限制了她的呼吸，但他手掌的热度让她意外地感到安全。她用手抓住他的手腕，在他拖着她的身体离开椅子时支撑着自己。

“我想你应该接受惩罚，骚货。”

他语气中的恶意让她有些畏缩，但她却完全无法克制身体深处那蠢蠢欲动的感觉。他逼着她躺倒在桌上，两条腿悬宕在桌边，一只手紧紧捏着她的喉咙，用另一只手猛地扯下她的裤子。

“你永远都是这么湿。”他伸出两指插进她的小穴，她立刻眼球后翻发出一声压抑的呻吟。他弯腰靠近她，白金色的发落到她的脸颊。就在他抽出手指的那一瞬间，她看到他露出一抹阴险的笑容。下一刻他的手又回到了她的小穴，这一次整个手掌重重地拍打上她的阴蒂。她惊得倒吸了一口气，忍不住在他身下扭动起来，她的反抗却只换来他又一次的击打，这次比上次更重了。

“老套的打屁股实在没什么意思，是不是亲爱的？”

随着清脆的一声啪响，他又一次打上她的小穴。这种感官刺激让她把背高高弓起，拼命勾起双腿想要夹紧他的大腿和髋部。他的动作突然停了下来，过了一会儿Hermione感觉到他光滑的龟头抵在了自己的穴口。他猛地一挺腰，把自己彻底埋进她身体，然后低下头吻住她的唇。

“为这个我已经等了一整天了，亲爱的。”

Hermione的回答被他吞进口中，她其实也有同样的感觉。Draco用一种近似惩罚的力道在她体内进进出出，Hermione什么都不能做只能攀在他身上，任由他用唇舌舔咬她的唇，她的下颚，和她的颈子。钳在她喉间的手让她无法移动，她只能被动地承受着他的吻，完全无法主动向他索取。当他们之间的纠葛刚刚开始的时候，她总是需要压抑自己想要吻他的欲望。那时她真的觉得他是恨她的，甚至觉得他会认为自己配不上他，基于这些认知她觉得自己必须要和他保持距离。但现在，她简直为他的吻而疯狂，贪婪地想要更多。他柔软的唇，和他呼吸的味道都让她欲罢不能。

他的一只手继续把她固定在桌上，另一只手则溜到两人身体间，揉搓着她的阴蒂。他的速度越来越快，桌子撞击椅子的声音也越来越有节奏感，Hermione慢慢放开了自己，让自己遁入那个只有Draco可以带她进入的失神境界。她的大脑越是放松，她的身体越是敏感。她弓起身子把自己完全交给他，手指紧紧地攥着他的手腕，到达了高潮。紧接着他呢喃着她的名字，钳在她喉间的手突然不可控制地抖动起来，没过多久他就把脸埋进她的颈窝低吼着迎来了高潮。

他们俩静静地沉浸在高潮后的余韵中，他的身体仍然把她困在桌上，她用手指懒懒地穿过他的发。

“你要赶我走吗，我的宠物？”他的问题没有带任何感情色彩，但Hermione还是察觉到了，他其实是想要隐藏自己的脆弱。于是她用腿勾住他的腰，扎扎实实地抱住他，以此作为她的回答。

“你为什么那么问？”

“我刚才没有得到你的同意就叫你骚货。”

“不会的，Draco。”Hermione把头埋在他发间笑了起来。“如果你做了让我不舒服的事情，我会告诉你的。”

“很好。我很喜欢你的公寓。”

“真的吗？”尽管她之前那些担忧，觉得他会看不上她这个小空间的担忧，在他们晚餐时就逐渐消失了。但是听到他说出口还是让她很高兴。

“很适合你。”他直起身低头看着她。“但我还是在想，你把那些书都藏在哪儿了？”

她脸一红，清了清喉咙。

“嗯…我施了一个隐藏扩展咒。就在我卧室的衣柜里。”

他轻笑着说。“原来如此，这就说得通了。”

他从她身上离开，念出一个清理咒语，然后伸出手帮她坐了起来，再次抱住她，顺便看了看四周。

“你那只巨大的橘猫呢？”

“他大概躲起来了。Crooks不是很喜欢客人。”他闷在她发间咕哝道。

“你准备带我去看看你的藏书阁吗，Hermione？”

她抬头对他笑了笑，心中涌起一种强烈的满足感。

“乐意之至。”

[i] 译者注：Cloak and Dagger 穿着大衣里面大腿上绑着匕首，间谍行动

[ii] 译者注：Ferret是Ron Weasley给Draco Malfoy取的外号，被译为白鼬；Weasel是Draco Malfoy给Ron Weasley取的报复性外号，被译为鼬鼠。但事实上这两种动物都是啮齿类动物，甚至可以说是非常类似的动物。这个地方Hermione的原话是Weasels aren’t allowed in my apartment. 这句是双关，第一层意思是：Draco不是白鼬/Ferret，也不是鼬鼠，所以可以到我的到家里来。因为我不允许这种动物进入我的公寓。第二层意思是：我不允许Ron Weasley进入我家。在之前的章节里Draco就表示过很多次对Ron Weasley的不满，还有担忧（担心他还没有从Hermione的公寓里搬出去。）


	17. 第十七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我亲爱的读者们，晚上好，周一好！  
> 今晚是双重惊喜。我会一次性放出第十七章和尾声，因为我不想让大家再为了尾声继续等待了。  
> 我想要感谢所有人，陪我一起经历了这段日子。我真的超爱写这篇——这两个角色实在是太有意思了。所有的评论还有点赞支持都让我受宠若惊，感谢每一位支持我的人！  
> 这一章没有额外的警告提示，只有最后的决心。  
> 不要忘记读尾声哦~最后，谢谢！

那晚Draco留在了Hermione的公寓里。第二天早晨他们醒来后，他甚至为她煎了吐司。尽管为了煎出他心目中最完美的那一片，他几乎废了她半个面包。

“我对早餐很挑剔，Granger。这是一天当中最重要的一餐。”

她坐在一旁，看着他把自己的厨房弄得一团糟，对他翻了个白眼，一边喝茶一边在她每日购物清单上默默加上了面包这一项。早餐过后他们站在壁炉前准备告别，她要去上班，而他则是回到庄园，Hermione提醒着他今晚和Harry碰面的时间地点。他温柔地笑了笑，向她保证一定会准时出现，然后就消失在了那团绿色火焰中。

Hermione把整个早上都花在担心晚上的聚会上了。她脑中预演了好几种有可能会发生的对话版本，又或者是争吵版本，一次又一次提醒自己把注意力放回工作上。直到某刻，她竟然开始幻想今晚的聚会会不会以一场极其惨烈的决斗告终。她脑中的画面相当完整，她甚至还看到了一旁尖叫的围观群众和一整队奥罗。就在这一刻她终于意识到自己多半是反应过度了，于是她下定决心要让自己多专注在工作，而不是这些毫无助益的焦虑上。

直到午餐后，她总算是成功把注意力重新放回一项有关狼毒乌头关税的新法案是，开始在一张大卷轴上写着笔记，就在这时Harry走进了她的办公室。

“如果你现在没空的话，我可以一会儿再过来。”Hermione朝着Harry的方向伸出一支手指，继续写完那句话，然后放下鹅毛笔，用手拂开脸上的碎发。

“你有个…”Harry指了指她脸颊的位置，Hermione意识到她也许刚刚拨头发的时候不小心把墨渍弄到自己脸上了。不过她转念一想，Harry也不是什么外人，于是她不以为意地耸了耸肩指了指她对面的那张椅子。

“我可能要取消今晚的聚会。”

“什么？”他的话让她立刻惊恐地直起身子。Draco可不会想要听到这个。“Harry，你不可以…他会以为…”口中那句话被她自己成功拦截，但那个念头却无法在她脑中刹车。 ** _他会以为我和你说了，但你不认可我们的交往_** _。_

只不过Harry实在太了解她了，一眼就看穿了她，知道她没有说出口的那些话才是她真正想要说的。

“Hermione他到底是谁？”

她摇了摇头。

“不行，Harry。我…你答应过我。你今晚 ** _必须_** 来。必须来。带上Ginny吧，如果那样会让你觉得更自在的话。该死的，如果真的没办法的话，带上Ronald也行！但你 ** _绝对不能_** 放我鸽子！”

“这对你来说真的很重要是吗？我的认可？”他隔着镜片仔细端详着她。

“是的。对他来说，也是。”可是她一想到Draco想要在Harry面前炫耀，她的脸又皱了起来。于是她换了个说法。“我的意思是，我不认为他会在乎你是不是会认可，但他会在意我是不是有做出努力。如果你不出现的话，他会觉得肯定是我没有尽力，而我不想让他这么觉得。”

“他听起来有点混蛋，说实话。”

“唔，好吧。他确实有些混蛋的倾向，不过不要让那些影响到你。”

“好吧。我再和Shacklebolt说说看，看他能不能把今晚空出来。我会提前告诉你Ginny和Ron会不会来。”

她多么希望他最后一句话只是个笑话…真的。Merlin，如果不是的话，今晚绝对会是个灾难。

*******

Draco坐在书房里，正在和Moppy讨论到底是否应该让她来全权负责独角兽计划的建设（她虽然挺有计划性的，但又不是他需要的 ** _那种_** 计划性）。就在这时一只魔法部的猫头鹰飞进了书房，冷漠地叫了几声，伸出爪子。他取出它爪子里的信件展开来，纸上那乱糟糟的笔迹让他几乎忍不住笑出声。但那只小狮子信中的内容却让他的笑容变为一声叹息。

“大人是得到什么坏消息了吗？”

Moppy担忧地转了转耳朵，Draco把目光从信纸上移开。

“也不算是。我今晚要见Granger，但也许今晚我会面临两种风险，要么是我根本活不过今晚，要么就是我会被直接关进Azkaban。”

听到他的话这位家养小精灵松了一口气，耳朵也耷拉了下来。Draco不解地挑起眉毛。

“主人一定是在说笑。Hermione小姐不会让这种事情发生在主人身上的。”

Draco则没有那么确定，尤其是基于目前的事态。不过听到他的家养小精灵对这位女巫竟然这么有信心，他很是意外，而且是相当让他愉悦的意外。

“你真的这么想？”

“是的先生。Granger小姐喜欢主人。”

Draco笑了笑。“是，她确实喜欢我，对不对？”

*******

当晚在离开公寓前Hermione在镜前站了很久，事实上是太久了…毕竟她根本无需在意酒吧里会出现的任何人，也完全不在乎自己是不是会给他们留下好印象。但是她一想到那些‘任何人’可能会是谁，她的胃部就开始抽搐。她拍了拍她外套上那个用来存放魔杖的口袋，心里默念着有备无患。她也许真的反应过度了吧。

也许。

“哦，去它的！”不做多想Hermione‘幻影移形’到了对角巷，尽量表现出很有信心的样子轻快地走到破釜酒吧。环顾四周，她发现街上满是忙碌的周五人群。Hermione直起背推门走了进去，眼睛搜寻着那个醒目的白金色头发。当她看到他一个人坐在某张桌旁时，顿时松了口气。

她一步步朝他走去，注意到身边开始响起Draco之前就警告过她的窃窃私语声。等到她走到那张桌子，她发誓整个酒吧的人都同时倒吸了一口凉气，屏住呼吸想要看看接下来究竟会发生什么。他身体微微靠在椅背上仔细端详着她，最后眼神落在了她的眼睛上。那双银色的眸子对上那双褐色的眸子。

“你好，亲爱的。”

他平淡的语气给出了她想要的所有答案。她又看了看四周，再次确定酒吧里所有男巫女巫全都在恬不知耻地盯着他们。Hermione转身回到Draco面前，在所有人的注视下弯腰正对着他的唇印上了一个吻，然后走到他身边在他左手边的椅子上坐了下来，一把挽住他把头靠在他肩上。

“你真是个不折不扣的Gryffindor。”

她耸了耸肩，手臂紧紧圈抱着他的，用眼神逐一扫过那些被黄金女巫依偎着Malfoy这一幕惊呆的人们。

“你这是在抱怨吗？”

“你是疯了吗？”他转过头在她发间低声说。“我简直想现在就把你压在桌子上好好奖励你的勇气。”

“想都不要想，Malfoy。”

“那就晚些时候，没有观众的时候。”

Hermione嗯了一声，算是答应了。

“Potter真的会带那只鼬鼠和母鼬来吗？”

之前她是慌了，才会一时冲动给他寄了那封信。不过现在想想她还挺庆幸，至少她提前告知了他这种可能性。她知道如果那对Weasley兄妹在他毫不知情的情况下就这么突然出现，他肯定会很不爽。

“如果他真的带他们过来了，你绝对不能用那种方式称呼他们。”

他刚准备还击，话就被酒吧的侍应生打断了。侍应生大声清了清喉咙，示意两人他的到来。

“Granger小姐，我能问问您和…嗯…您的同伴想喝点什么吗？”

她的名气让她这张脸不管走到世界的哪个角落都会被认出来，所以当这位侍应生直接叫出她的姓名招呼她时，她也并不感到很奇怪。

“嗯，谢谢。我想点一杯黄油啤酒，然后我的…Draco想要点一杯火焰威士忌，是吗？”

银色的眸子看着她，眼底闪耀着一丝调皮的神采，还有一些其他的情绪。“没错，亲爱的。”

侍应生咳了一声然后点了点头转身离开了。

“你怎么突然这么得意？”

“‘我的Draco’，好听，我喜欢。”

“我刚才是结巴了！”Hermione打趣地拍了他一下，他靠过来用唇吻上她的脖子。她一边笑着一边想要躲开，却没有成功。

“Hermione？”

一声惊恐的低语让她瞬间清醒，也让Malfoy立刻放开了她。她坐直了身子，把眼前散落的头发拨到一旁，抬头看向她的朋友。

“嗨Harry。”

“这就是…你们在…”他取下眼镜用手指按摩着鼻梁，过了好一会儿他才重新戴好眼镜，重重地跌坐在椅子里。“我需要喝一杯。”

“算你走运Potter。这儿恰好是酒吧。”Draco抬手示意侍应生，用手指了指这位新加入的同伴，用唇语对侍应生说道‘那个大难不死的男孩’。

“你得动脉瘤了吗？”

听到Draco的问题Harry猛地抬起头。“什么？”

“Granger之前和我说，如果你知道了是不是会气到得动脉瘤。”

“Draco，现在不是说这个的时候。”

“这是一个很重要的问题。”

“我不认为…”

“你们俩都给我闭嘴。”Harry抬起手，然后他们同时安静下来。Harry看了她一眼，她对他微微一笑想要安抚他。这时侍应生来到他们桌旁把他们点的酒带了过来，顺便问好Harry他想要点什么后就离开了，留下他们三人面面相觑。

“这一切是怎么开始的？”Harry一脸不可置信的样子让她有些不安。

“它就这么…开始了。”

“是我胁迫她的，胁迫着胁迫着她就从了。”Hermione一脸惊恐地看着Draco，这个男人脸上居然还挂着笑容。“亲爱的，他已经在设想最糟糕的那个场景了。”

“他说的，是真的吗？”Harry听起来就像是被什么噎住了。Hermione狠狠瞪了那位金发男巫一眼，转头面向她的朋友。

“当然不是。根本没有什么胁迫。”突然意识到自己刚才说了什么，她的脸一下子变成粉色。“我是说，没有真正意义上的胁迫。”

“你这话也没有让我感觉好过一点。”话音刚落一杯深色啤酒扑通一声被放到Harry面前，他对侍应生说了声谢谢又转回Hermione。

“我知道和Ron的分手对你打击挺大的，而且到现在我还是没搞清楚你们之间到底发生了什么…”

“Harry，我们已经说好不再讨论这个了。”

“是…我知道。但该死的，Hermione，如果你和Ron之间发生的事情居然糟糕到让你开始考虑和Malfoy在一起，那我觉得真的有必要重启这个话题了。”

“我听得到你说的话，Potter。”

“滚远点。”

“Harry！”Hermione突然提高了音量，引来好些人突然侧目。她狠狠地瞪了回去，转头再次面向Harry，压低声音说。“我 ** _不_** 期待你们俩能够立刻变成好哥们儿，一起去看Quidditch比赛什么的。但我确实希望你们对彼此至少能有基本的礼貌吧。”

“你确定他 ** _能_** 做到吗？礼貌？”

Draco愤怒地瞪着他，坐直了身子。Hermione不想让他说出那些可能会让大家都后悔的话，抢先开口道。

“你给我好好听着，Harry James Potter，这个问题 ** _不会_** 消失的。”她看了看Draco，发现他放松了些，于是她又继续对Harry说道。“我不需要对你解释什么，但我希望你足够信任我，至少能够有一个开放的心态。”Hermione故意握住Draco的手腕。“我碰巧喜欢Draco，这也不是为了报复Ronald的一时放纵。”

“这是不是意味着你要把我留下了？”

她冲着那位金发男人翻了个白眼。

“你就不能认真点吗？”

“我是认真的。”Hermione看了看他，发现他不是，真的不是，在开玩笑。她不知道他这个问题到底意味着什么，她决定晚点再和他好好讨论讨论。她眨了眨眼，又转过头面对Harry，而Harry正专注地观察着他们两人之间的互动。

“要说服Ginny得下点功夫，你知道的。听说你有新恋情后她一直很兴奋。不过今天这个新闻对她来说绝对是惊吓。还有Ron，可能真的会得动脉瘤。不过，注意这是一个很重要的不过，如果这个混蛋真的能给你幸福的话，我愿意支持你。”Hermione脑中还在想着刚才Draco说的想要让她留下他到底是什么意思，Harry的话却让她几乎从椅子上跌了下来，Harry的认可来得似乎太轻松了。

“我再说一次，Potter，我 ** _听得到_** 你说的话。”

“那你现在知道了，我觉得你是个混蛋。”

“而我觉得你是个蠢货。”Draco举起酒杯对Harry致意，然后Harry也做了一个同样的动作回敬他。

“你们俩有完没完？”

“快了。”Harry又转向Draco。“如果你敢伤害她…”

“除非她要求我。”

Hermione口中的黄油啤酒让她呛了起来，Draco不以为然地拍了拍她的背。

“我不需要知道这些细节。不管怎么样，我的威胁仍然有效。”

“当然，我知道你一定会这么做。干杯，Potter。”

“干杯，Malfoy。”

“你们俩简直荒谬透顶。”

*******

“结果比我预想的要好呢。”Hermione抵着他温热的皮肤呢喃着说，经历了刚才的高潮她的眼睛仍然闭着，大脑也还是有些晕陶陶的。

“刚才的我们做的爱还是今晚的聚会？”

“聚会，混蛋。”

“是啊，我还是自由之身。也没有人被变成黏糊糊的一滩。”

Hermione把脸架在她手背上，趴在他胸口抬头看着他。他们现在躺在他的大床上。他们从破釜酒吧回到家的时候比预想的提早了一小时，而此刻Hermione突然特别想聊天。

“我有些问题想问你，Malfoy。”

他对她挑了挑眉，低头笑了笑看着她。

“这听起来不是很妙。”

“你是认真的吗？”

“是啊。没有被变成黏糊糊的一滩真的让我很开心。”

她问得很认真，而且她 ** _知道_** 他很清楚她真正的问题是什么。事实上他故意曲解她的问题，让她立刻觉得可疑了起来。

“我的意思是，你说想要我留下你的时候，是认真的吗？”

他低头看着她，表情很是小心翼翼，不过那些表情迅速被他隐去，被面无表情取代。

“你要先把‘性爱魔法的秘密’的第三十一章看了，再来和我谈这个话题。”

Hermione对他皱起眉，没有想到他会这么回答她的问题。“那个和我们说的有任何关系吗？”

他欲言又止地避开她的眼神，重重地捏了捏她的手。

“先看完第三十一章吧。”

她挑起眉，离开他的怀抱走到梳妆台旁，自从几天前他们进行了那次催眠治疗后，那本书一直被放在那里。她翻到他说的那一章，又回到了床上。他的眼神一直追随着她的动作直到她又回到被子里，他坐起身。

“你要现在看？”他的声音听起来很紧绷，她一脸困惑地看着他。

“嗯。”

Draco慌乱地用手指梳着自己的头发，突然从床上跳了起来。他在床边来回走了好几遍，最后从地板上捡起裤子。

“我没法陪你一起看这个…你只要知道…我以Salazar的名义发誓。”他连忙套上裤子，转身对她说。“我不是故意的，好吗？我根本不知道怎么会…你一定要相信我。”就在他吐出这段古怪的自白后，啪的一声他‘幻影移形’离开了，留下Hermione一个人在他的卧室里，全身赤裸，困惑不已。

*******

一小时后她捡起他留在房间里的衬衫套在自己身上，朝他的书房走去。他正坐在那儿，手里拿着一杯琥珀色液体，看着壁炉发呆。他还是只穿着刚才套上的那条裤子，上身赤裸着，胸口那些银色伤疤在橙红色的炉火前仿佛发着光。

“你是过来和我道别的吗？”

“别这么戏精，Malfoy。”

他抬头看了看她，他眼中的情绪让她瞬间皱起眉。

“我没有。”

她叹了口气坐在他身旁，摇了摇手中的书。

“信息量很大。”她刚才先是把那个章节完完整整地读了一遍，沉思了一会儿后又把那些最紧要的内容重新看了一遍。看完之后，她一下子就明白了，他为什么会有那些奇怪的问题和举止。但她还需要他回答几个问题，不然她根本不知道自己要怎么做才能安慰到他。“你什么时候知道的？”

“两个星期前吧，差不多。”

Hermione看着他转身面向炉火，仰头一口饮尽玻璃杯中的酒。

“当时你为什么没有告诉我？”

“我想要先把你的锁心术课程完成。”

他的告白让她心里一暖。她之前的确有这种感觉，似乎他觉得帮助她赶走噩梦，重新控制住那些他也曾亲眼目睹的回忆对他来说很重要。但是听到他这么平静地说出来，让她越发坚定了自己对他的感情。

“但是Draco，等待只会让它更加牢不可破啊。”

“没错，但我想毕竟在这个等式里，我才是那个纯血族，我想了想觉得很值得。”他看了看她，半牵起嘴角对她露出一个笑容。

“但这并不只会对你产生影响，Draco。”

“我知道。”他耸了耸肩，再次把手埋进发中，头发被他拨弄得看起来就像是一只乌鸦。

Hermione把手中的书翻到她标记的那一页，大声读了起来。

“ ** _在某种罕见的情况下，在这种性爱亲密关系的过程中，两位纯血巫师的魔法会融为一体_** ** _…_** ”

“显然他从来没和麻瓜女巫做过爱。”他的话充斥着讽刺意味。

“有可能。不管怎么样，你要意识到这说明我们其实并不知道那些副作用会不会也会发生在我身上。很有可能我也会被影响，和你一样。”

他惊恐地看了她好一会儿，然后再次回到面无表情。“该死的。”

Hermione继续读了下去。

“ ** _在两人的魔法合为一体后，一条纽带将在两位巫师之间形成，这条纽带一旦被破坏，必将产生后果。_** ”

“我其实也看过这本书，Granger。”

“安静，我这是为了表达我的观点。”他哼了一声，她继续读。“ ** _这种纽带的效力等同于魔法婚姻，在把两位巫师连结在一起的同时，把他们的魔法也绑定在一起。就像婚姻仪式一样，两位伴侣被紧紧地结合在一起，无论哪一方的不忠都会让另一方极其痛苦。_** ”她抬头看向他。“我有自己的理解，不过我想先听听你的版本，不如你先告诉我，这到底是什么意思呢？”

“你不是已经知道了吗？”

“我对纯血族婚姻的咒语不是很了解。”

他揉了揉前额嘟囔着继续说道。

“爱情魔法是有代价的。纯血家族的婚姻仪式能够把两位伴侣一辈子结合在一起。”他盯着眼前的炉火。“如果两人之间有一个人背叛了对方，忠贞的那一方会遭受折磨。随着这种不忠行为的持续，忠贞的那一方身体上受到的伤害也会加重。”他斜眼看了看她，又回到炉火前。“如果这种不忠持续的时间过长，忠贞的那一方有可能会死。”

“这太恐怖了。”

“这就是为什么神圣二十八族[i]中完全没有离婚的先例。还挺有道理的是吧？”

Hermoine咬着唇看着他的侧脸。

“你是说如果我们分手了，然后我又和其他人约会的话，你有可能会 ** _死_** ？”

他翻了个白眼。

“不是约会，Granger，是发生性关系。这个咒语是为了保护血统的。至少婚姻仪式的目的是保护血统。大部分纯血族婚姻都是父母包办的，所以为了保证血统纯正，婚姻仪式中包含了各种你想得到想不到的保险机制。”他叹了口气。“如果感情也是考虑因素之一的话，这本书就不会叫性爱魔法了，对不对？”

“对对对…毕竟性和爱从来都是黑白分明的嘛…”她看到他对她露出一抹冷笑，然后又把脸转向炉火。“Draco，回答我的问题。如果这些都是真的，我们已经被绑在一起了，你会…死吗？”

他耸了耸肩，把头撑在手上。

“我想这得取决于你性生活的活跃程度。”

“在你那个我们分手后的假想场景中，和那个你想象出来的男人。”他嘟囔了一声。“那就是…”她清了清喉咙，“那就是你问我是不是真的要留下你的原因吗？”

“你和Potter说的那句话让我想到了这个。”

Hermione仔细看着他，他们之间在过去几个月发生的一切一幕幕在她脑中重放。她其实早就知道每次和他做爱时他们之间那与众不同的火花和氛围一定带着某种深刻的意义。她以为这也许是因为他俩的魔法契合度很高，或者他们的魔法在做爱的过程中交织在了一起。说实话，那本书的内容并没有让她感到很意外。也许后果比她预想的更深远，但基本原理和她之前设想的差不多。

 ** _真正_** 让她感到意外的是，她竟然完全不在意自己可能必须和Draco Malfoy厮守终生。她根本毫不在意。但显然他认为她会在意，从他发现她想要继续探究这个事情后他的那些反应，还有当她走进书房时他问的第一个问题都可以看得出来，他其实就是在等着这一刻，等着她把他的心剜出来一脚踩碎的这一刻。

但她根本不想这么做。

“好吧，”她轻松地说，“我们基本上就算是结婚了，所以我想我必须得把你留下了。”

他扭过头看着她，脸上的表情在其他任何情形下都可以称得上是滑稽。

“这一点都不好笑，Granger。我不想要你 ** _被迫_** 和我在一起。”

Hermione站起身，把书扔在椅子上，往Draco的方向走了过去，直接跨坐在他大腿上。

“那你就不该带我去你的藏书阁。”他依旧瞪着她，但她才不会被他吓跑。她要让他知道，除非她自己真心想要，否则没有任何事情能够迫使她和他在一起。

“Draco Malfoy，你真的觉得我会甘愿受一个终身绑定咒语的控制，留在一段我不想要的关系中吗？”

“这是个陷阱吗？”他紧紧盯着她的脸。“如果我认同你这个观点的话，我基本上就是承认你可能会谋杀我。”

Hermione咧嘴一笑。

“这个人学得还挺快。”

“你实在太恐怖了。”他嘟囔道。

“你相信我吗？”她直勾勾地盯着他银灰色的眼睛，轻声问道，想要让他感受到自己的心意。她想知道他是不是足够相信她的坚强，是不是足够相信她的选择。

他又看了她很久，最后开口道。

“我相信你，Hermione。”他吻了吻她的唇。“我相信你，如果你选择和我在一起，只是因为你想要和我在一起。”

“这就对了。因为我知道，我已经深深爱上你了。我绝不会让魔法绑定这么荒谬的东西把一切搞砸的。”

他的眼神搜寻着她的。她注意到他好几次欲言又止，直到他最后开口说。

“我不是一个很擅长表达感情的人。”

“我知道，没事的。”

他淡淡地笑了笑，然后她给了他一个结结实实的吻。

“现在赶紧陪我回床上。”

他勾起一抹得意的笑对她说道。“别告诉我该干什么，我的宠物。”

Draco站起身，他的手环在Hermione腰间让她靠在自己身上，把两人同时‘幻影移形’回到他的房间。一回到房间，他立刻把她压在墙上，Hermione也迫不及待地把他拉向自己，把自己的唇贴上他的。他的手往下紧紧握住她的臀部，在发现她下身未着寸缕时直接呻吟了起来。

“你忘记穿内裤了，你这个坏~坏女孩。”Hermione的大笑在他咬上自己脖子时化作一声惊呼。他迅速扯下自己的裤子，急不可耐地挺身进入了她。Hermione闭上了双眼，在他完全把欲望插进她渴望的小穴时紧紧抓着他的髋部。他的手再次回到她大腿后部，把她抬了起来。

他开始一下一下顶进她的身体，每次猛烈的抽插都会让她的背撞上身后的墙壁。Hermione用手环上他的颈子，想要和他靠得更近一些，双臂用力圈住他直到两人的身体几乎完全重叠。

他抬起埋在她颈间的头，给了她一个近乎原始的，双唇大张的吻，而她也用同样的热忱予以回应，完完全全沉浸在这场迫切到近乎狂乱的欢爱中。

“睁开眼睛。”

她顺从地睁开眼睛，望向那双银灰眸子。他抬起头看着两人上方，她跟随着他的目光又一次看到了那魔法光晕，火花在他们身边飞舞着，一团紫色雾气在空中流动。他回头看着她，再次吻住她，没过多久Hermione又一次迷失在他带来的肉体欢愉中。他的速度越来越快，Hermione感到快感在她体内不断累积。

“这说明你是我的，女巫。”

他的话带着他的气息喷在她耳朵下最敏感的地方，让她全身升起一股热流。

“说出来。”他在她耳边喘息着说出这句命令，猛地把她往墙上一顶，这次的力道格外凶猛。

“我是你的。”她呻吟着说。“而你是我的。”她紧紧攫住他的发，双唇含住他的耳垂。“还有，我要把你留下来。”

“操！Granger。”

Hermione感到自己的甬道无法控制地收紧，随着他最后一记冲刺，快感到达了临界点。她无声地叫了出来。没过多久他也迎来了自己欲望的顶点，他的分身不停在她体内颤动着，用唇轻轻咬上她颈部的皮肤。高潮让他们不住地喘息着，过了好一会儿，他跌跌撞撞地往后退了几步，狼狈地跌坐到地上，小心翼翼地把她固定在自己腿上不让她掉下去。

她睁开眼，看着他笑了笑。他也笑了。幸福感正如他们之间的魔法一般，在两人之间流动。Draco把她圈抱在怀里，手指轻轻拂过她的胸骨。两人一起咯咯笑着躺倒在地板上。

**作者注：**

这章里的‘魔法’结合其实源于我看过的另一本同人。在那本同人作品里Draco使用了一个纯血族的咒语救了Hermione的命。使用这个咒语的后果就是他和她被一种类似婚姻的方式结合在了一起。我不记得这本同人作品的名字了，也不记得作者的名字了。不过如果有人知道我说的是哪本的话请在评论里告诉我，这样我就可以好好感谢这位作者提供的灵感了。

[i] 译者注：[神圣二十八族](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/zh/wiki/%E7%A5%9E%E5%9C%A3%E4%BA%8C%E5%8D%81%E5%85%AB%E6%97%8F?variant=zh-my) sacred twenty-eight 真正纯血统的二十八个英国巫师家族。Malfoy和Weasley都是神圣二十八族中的成员。


	18. 尾声

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> The HEA - Happily ever after  
> 最后王子和公主幸福的生活在了一起，直到永远。

Hermione‘幻影移形’落到地面，这里的寒意让她裹紧了自己的睡袍。她往四周环顾着，眼睛努力适应着周围的黑暗。尽管她出发前已经给自己施了一个‘温暖咒’，置身于这个房间还是让她感觉寒气沁骨。她一步步走了进去，光裸的脚在镶木地板上没有发出任何声响。她一直走到房间的正中央，看了看周围，空气中的尘埃在月光下闪闪发光。听到身后突然响起的‘幻影移形’噼啪声，Hermione淡淡地笑了。她就站在原地，等着他走到自己身旁。

那双温暖的臂膀环上她的腰，一个熟悉的金发脸庞搭在她的肩上。

“你在这里干什么，亲爱的？现在可是半夜。”他把她圈得更紧了些。“你不会是又做噩梦了吧？”

Hermione摇了摇头。她已经两年没有做过有关这个房间的噩梦了。

“我好期待马上就要开始的重新装修。但是我心里某个地方特别想来看看这里，最后一次看到它这个样子。”

“你真是古古怪怪的。”

“你还是爱我啊。”

“嗯，没错。这就是为什么我会娶你。”

想到那些回忆Hermione笑了。他们三个月前刚刚举行了婚礼。那是一个极其盛大奢华的仪式，所有她的朋友都到场了。甚至连Draco的母亲都现身了，游荡在人群的后面，一脸高高在上反对的表情。她是从法国赶过来的，没有带上Draco的父亲，这让所有人都松了口气。他被Azkaban释放的当天就收到了软禁的判决。自然，没有人会想念他。Ginny甚至答应做Hermione的伴娘。她花了很长时间才成功说服Ginny。最后还是Harry的支持，还有Draco那再明显不过的真挚爱意打消了那位红发女巫最后残存的一丝疑虑。

“我还以为你是因为性爱魔法才娶我的呢。”

“那是我娶你的官方原因。性爱魔法只不过是额外的奖励。”他用牙齿轻轻扯了扯她的耳垂。她笑着说。

“不是吧…Draco...”

“现在赶快和我回到床上，让我证明给你看。”

“证明什么？”

“我爱你啊，女巫。”

她又最后看了一眼那个房间，那个曾经一度摧毁了她的地方，然后转过身看向面前这个金发男巫，这个亲手帮她把一切恢复原状的男人。

“那好吧。”她笑了笑。“我也爱你 。”


End file.
